Not Just Another Multi-Fandom Hunger Games Story
by The ShadowEye
Summary: Twenty-four different tributes from twelve different worlds are determined to survive, but it isn't long before they start to realize there is more going on. Can they figure out the puzzle while stuck in the Hunger Games? Starring characters from worlds like Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Divergent... Originally Just Another Multi-Fandom Hunger Games Story. Currently being edited
1. Chapter 1: The Worlds

_**Edit 2/11/18:**_ **This story was originally named** _ **Just Another Multi-Fandom Hunger Games Story.**_ **However, in later chapters it starts to get off track, so I decided to change the name to** _ **Not Just Another Multi-Fandom Hunger Games Story.**_ **Not a drastic change, but for confusions sake I wanted to let all newcomers know. Some content was also edited in this chapter (typos, the name was changed, put in the format used later), but nothing story-wise.**

 _ **Edit 2/24/19**_ **My writing has changed a ton since I started this story! I've learned a ton through the process, and so the natural need is to go back and add some editing.**

 **So I wasn't going to write this. I usually don't like huge crossovers like this - mostly because I rarely like/know all the fandoms involved - and I rarely like stories with so many POVs at the same time. But the plot bunnies for this story were eating all the grass in my head and starving all the other plot bunnies, so I gave up and wrote it down. And since I wrote it down anyways, I figured I'd publish it too.**

 **Despite disliking many POVs, I decided to just roll with my plot bunnies and go for it. So, for the majority of chapters that are written so far, there are twelve POVs - one for each District/world.**

 **Also, I tried - and probably failed - to make this introductory chapter a little more interesting by writing two or three sentences for each district before straight-out saying which district is which fandom, so if you want to try and guess the fandom, go ahead. Warning: not all fandoms/worlds are well-known (I ran out of popular fandoms to use).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds used in these story. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Not Just Another Multi-Fandom Hunger Games Story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Let's See How Many People Actually Know All of These Worlds**

 _District 1_

"I volunteer."

She shouldn't, she knew. She was the smallest of her class, even as the highest scoring student, and she stood no chance against the better trained and older tributes.

But she just couldn't ignore that remark from the other day.

Eric didn't think she'd survive the games? Well, then, she'd just have to prove him wrong.

Tris held her head up high as she walked up onto the stage, doing her best not to fidget with her gray button-up shirt as she did so. She was confident in herself, and she was going to show it.

"Beatrice," Marcus sighed from behind the escort, but Tris ignored him. Ten watched her with an almost sad expression, but said nothing. But that sad expression said enough.

Eric glared at her, and Tris just glared back.

It was selfish, she knew. She would be abandoning her family – more than she had when she joined training. She would be putting her district's winning streak at risk. But she _needed_ to prove Eric wrong.

Besides, she had every intention of winning.

The escort, Jeanine, pulled another name out of the bowl. When Peter walked on stage, and the escort, asked them to shake hands, they just glared.

* * *

 _District 2_

He walked up to the stage, doing his best to look like he wasn't desperate for a sign of approval from his father. Still, when his father gave no such sign, he felt his heart sinking. The only reason he was going into these games was because his father expected him to. A little visible acknowledgement would be nice.

Arthur took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on what he had just gotten himself into. He smiled at his fellow tribute - Mithian maybe? - and she smiled back. They would make good allies, from what he remembered of her from training. At least for the first part of the games.

Arthur could almost hear the crowd at the Capitol oohing. The mayor's son in the games? He could already imagine the theories – was this in response to District 1 coming close to beating their record?

But the record was the last thing in his mind.

He tried to avoid Gwen's eyes as he and Mithian shook hands shook hands.

* * *

 _District 3_

His aunt was sobbing, and it wasn't helping anything.

He could feel the mayor's eyes - well, eye - on him as he walked up on the stage. The older of the two victors gave him a flashy smile. The younger looked less sure.

Peter shook the fear out of his head. He was the smartest kid in his class, except maybe Ned, and in District 3 only the smart kids became victors.

He had this. Hopefully.

His district partner, Wanda Maxa-something, was expressionless as they shook hands, except for a quivering lip. Wearing in an all-black dress, Peter couldn't help but think she was already dressed for a funeral.

* * *

 _District 4_

He groaned. Volunteering over a stupid remark? She didn't even like the games – despised them, in fact – but the remark must have affected her more than he realized.

She was smart, he knew. He didn't doubt that she could win. But she had better chances if she had any ally with her...

"Percy," Annabeth groaned as he took the stage. "What are you doing?"

"Sticking together," Percy replied. "Just like I promised."

Annabeth sighed, but didn't say anything. Percy reached for her hand, and she took it.

When their escort, Dio-something, told them to shake hands, Annabeth took it a step further and kissed Percy on the cheeks. When she moved away, he could see a plan forming in her gray eyes.

* * *

 _District 5_

Of course it was him. It was always him.

The escort's eyes gleamed mischievously as he took the stage, as if this was part of some grand plan. With the way his life was going right now, he wouldn't be surprised.

Harry looked over at Hermione, his district partner. She was fidgeting with the edge of her sweater, and gave him a nervous smile when he walked onto stage. Hermione was the last person Harry wanted to fight, even if she was the first person he'd want by his side. He had a feeling neither of them could win, anyways – not when it meant killing someone else.

But fate had something against them, obviously.

* * *

 _District 6_

 _You get caught stealing one time..._

And of course, Ezekiel would be up against the smartest girl in all of Panem. If there was one thing residents in District 6 knew, it was to never underestimate Cassandra Cillian. Hopefully, she would be on his side, for the first part of the game, but if he ever gave her a reason to kill him – like being in a fight to the death – Ezekiel figured Cassandra might be the only person capable of stopping him.

If it wasn't for his mentor, Ezekiel would've thought he was dead. But Eve Baird was one of the scariest – one of the best - mentors he could have.

And he did have years of thievery to put to use.

* * *

 _District 7_

He forced himself to look brave. To look like he wasn't about to break down crying. He had to, for the ankle biters if not for anyone else.

Brother and sister in the games. It wasn't fair.

Sadie looked emotionless, but when she looked at Carter he could see the fear in her eyes. Neither of them were prepared for this – and they couldn't lose each other. Not after everything that had happened.

Sadie took a deep breath, and her emotionless façade developed into one of anger and determination. Carter could feel a little anger bubbling in himself.

 _This. Isn't. Fair._

* * *

 _District 8_

He had this. Years of studying the games gave him an edge very few of the tributes would have. He had learned much more than just the fact that he had to win the games. He knew every trick, the way the gamemakers acted, everything he could possibly know about the games.

The two victors gave David strange looks as he took the stage. In fact, all of the district seemed surprised – they didn't know why he _had_ to win.

What David didn't know was why his district partner, Megan, was looking at him like he was an idiot. She wasn't a volunteer like him, but as they shook hands, David couldn't help but notice that Megan looked just as confident as he did.

* * *

 _District 9_

Her father sighed a long-suffering sigh, like he had been expecting this.

And he should have. She was the daughter of the mayor, and in a way that made her just as responsible to the people. And when little Snow was reaped, Moana knew she had volunteer.

Smoothing down her orange dress, Moana walked on to the stage as confident as she knew how to be. Mulan and Shang smiled at her, but Maui just looked at her like she was insane. Moana forced down a groan - if one of her mentors didn't like her, well, that just wasn't good.

Three different girls - none of them Rapunzel - burst into tears when Flynn's name was called. Rapunzel looked somewhere between devastated and amused, scared but also confident in his abilities.

Flynn gave Moana his most confident smile, and Moana returned the smile. It wasn't like she didn't have a chance. She was resourceful, athletic, intelligent…

 _And so are the other tributes._

* * *

 _District 10_

Maybe a staring contest during the reapings wasn't a good idea, but she wasn't backing down.

Not that she had to. She was the volunteer, after all. And there was no way she was letting her best friend into the games.

Ignoring the pained look on the mayor's face, Isi strode past Emma and onto the stage. She traced the line of her hat, hoping her blonde hair hadn't fallen down. It had been ages since that would be a problem, but in the nervousness, old habits came back.

She looked over the boys' side of the audience, and Geric caught her eye. Isi forced herself to smile.

 _Don't you dare volunteer_ , she thought at him.

The escort, Selia, smiled with a sick sweetness at Isi before reaching for a slip in the boys' bowl.

 _Please don't be Geric._

"Finn Gilson."

Well, that was going to be a problem too.

* * *

 _District 11_

It was bound to happen. A victor taking in two orphaned kids - one of them was bound to get picked. And there was no way Jason was letting Pythagoras go to the games.

Let Hercules sigh all he wanted, Jason was volunteering.

Adriane didn't exactly look happy with him either, but whether that was from volunteering or being in the games with Medea, he wasn't sure. That conversation would have to wait until he came back – and he had every intention of it.

Even if he had never touched a sword before in his life.

* * *

 _District 12_

She hummed the song under her breath automatically.

Her father had taught her the song from the mines, and since then she had made a habit of humming under her breath whenever she was nervous.

And standing up on stage with her entire district looking at her definitely made her nervous. She knew what they were thinking – a small girl from the poorest part of the poorest district? She didn't have a chance. Not to mention that her small stature and her pigtails probably made her seem younger than she was.

Miri did her best to look brave as she caught her sister's eyes, but her district partner was doing a much better job at keeping a blank expression than her. Then again, Steffan usually didn't show a lot of emotion.

Britta, on the other hand, was in tears. Miri wished she didn't have to fight the love of her best friend's life, but that was the name that had come out of the bowl, and there was no way she wasn't getting back to her family.

* * *

Head gamemaker Octavian August stroked his fake beard while watching the reapings.

"There's a lot of volunteers this year," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

 **With the exception of PJO and The Reckoners, I tried to stay away from couples (those two worlds just wouldn't let me). Also, I tried to use characters that were already closer to the teenage age, with some exceptions (and those would be teenaged in this story).**

 **Also, this will not be a spoiler-free story! If you are unfamiliar with any of the worlds, be careful!**

 **So, the worlds/districts and tributes are:**

 _ **District 1: Divergent**_

 **Tributes: Tris, Peter**

 **Mentors/Victors: Eric, Ten (Four)**

 **Escort: Jeanine**

 **Mayor: Marcus**

 _ **District 2: Merlin**_

 **Tributes: Mithian, Arthur**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Uther**

 _ **District 3: Avengers**_

 **Tributes: Wanda (Scarlet Witch), Peter (Spiderman)**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Fury**

 _ **District 4: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

 **Tributes: Annabeth, Percy**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Dionysus**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 5: Harry Potter**_

 **Tributes: Hermione, Harry**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Albus (Dumbledore)**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 6: The Librarians**_

 **Tributes: Cassandra, Ezekiel (Jones)**

 **Mentors/Victors: Eve (Col. Baird)**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 7: The Kane Chronicles**_

 **Tributes: Sadie, Carter**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 8: The Reckoners Series**_

 **Tributes: Megan (Firefight), David**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Regalia, not whoever Regia is for those of you who saw the first version of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 9: Disney**_

 **Tributes: Moana, Flynn/Eugene**

 **Mentors/Victors: Shang, Mulan, Maui**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Moana's father**

 _ **District 10: The Books of Bayern**_

 **Tributes: Isi (Ani), Finn**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Selia**

 **Mayor: Geric's father**

 _ **District 11: Atlantis**_

 **Tributes: Medea, Jason**

 **Mentors/Victors: Hercules**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Minos**

 _ **District 12: The Princess Academy**_

 **Tributes: Miri, Steffan**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Bjorn**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes, Lectures, Advice

_**Edit 3/2/19:**_ **I may be addicted to writing this story.**

* * *

 **Some quick notes I probably should have added to the end of last chapter:**

 **Most of the character arcs are a little out of order. For instance, many of the commoner knights are included in District 2, although Uther is still alive and prevalent. Likewise, in District 10, Leifer is already dead, but most of the characters are around their mid-** _ **Goose Girl**_ **arc. I might write out in the end notes of next chapter about where everyone is as far as character arcs, whose dead, who knows who, etc...**

 **District 9 is pretty much all the Disney movies smashed together. They all know each other, but not well - Moana and Flynn/Eugene aren't very familiar with each other.**

 **Also, every character in** _ **The Librarians**_ **seems to call all the other characters something different. For instance, Jacob/Stone and Eve/Col Baird usually use last names, and I think Ezekiel does too, but Flynn and Cassandra usually use first names and Jenkins uses professional names (Mr. Carson, Col Baird, Ms. Cillian, etc..). This made choosing a name hard for the District 6 scene in this chapter (and I had similar struggles with** _ **"**_ **The Protector" and "Boredom").**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Hunger Games, Divergent, Merlin, Marvel**_ **and related works** _ **, Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and related works,** _ **Harry Potter, The Librarians, The Kane Chronicles, The Reckoners Series, Disney**_ **and related works,** _ **The Books of Bayern, Atlantis,**_ **or** _ **The Princess Academy Trilogy.**_ **All rights to those who they belong to.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Goodbyes, Lectures, and Advice**

Miri jumped into her father's embrace the second he was through the door.

"Oh, Miri," Marda cried, entering the room behind her father. "I can't believe you were reaped - and the first year I couldn't take your place as well."

"I wouldn't want you to," Miri replied. "You can take care of each other with me gone much better than I could without you. Besides, I'll be back."

"Promise?" Her father asked.

Miri nodded. "I promise. Just take care of my goats while I'm gone?"

Marda nodded. "Everything will be perfect for you when you get back."

* * *

"You shouldn't have volunteered for me," Pythagoras said, sitting down next to Jason.

"You're the closest thing I have to a brother," Jason replied. "I couldn't let you die."

"Have you even ever picked up a weapon before?" Pythagoras asked.

"No," Jason replied. "But they'll train us, right? And I have Hercules to help me."

"Hercules might not be as much help as he says he is," Pythagoras pointed out.

"He won, didn't he?" Jason asked. "That must be worth something. And he won't let me die."

"Just be careful," Pythagoras said. "You're the closest thing _I_ have to a brother, as well."

* * *

"Isi!" Enna scolded.

"What, did you expect me to just let my best friend be reaped?" Isi asked.

"Yes!" Enna replied. "You can't go in the games, you're all I have left. I lost Leifer last year, and now you and Finn – I just can't lose you!'

"And I can't lose you," Isi stated. "You're all _I_ have left. You've done so much for me, let me do this for you."

"And if you die? Or Finn?" Enna's eyes widened. "Both of you can't come back, but I can't lose either of you."

"You'll manage," Isi said. "And I promise that one of us will come back."

* * *

"I'm a thief," Eugene said. "I'm experienced with staying out of people's way."

"The last time you tried to steal something I had to save your neck," Rapunzel argued. "Twice."

"I won't make that mistake again," Eugene stated. He put his hands on Rapunzel's arms. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Yeah, that's reassuring," Rapunzel muttered under her breath. "Just be careful, Eugene, okay?"

"When am I not?" Eugene asked.

"All the time!"

* * *

David sighed and watched the door. He didn't have anyone to say goodbye to – he hadn't for a long time.

And even if he did, the goodbye wouldn't be permanent.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Sadie asked, sitting down and putting her head in her hands. "I can't lose Carter, but if _I_ die then he'll resurrect me and kill me again!"

Walt sat down next to her. "You're Sadie Kane. What do you usually do when people mess with your family?"

Sadie looked up at him. "Make them regret the day they ever messed with my family."

* * *

"Listen up, Jones," Stone said. "You can win this, understand? You have probably one of the best mentors out of any one in the games, if you play it smart, you can win."

"Don't worry, I'm planning on it," Ezekiel replied.

Jacob Stone wasn't Ezekiel's favorite person in the world, but he was still the one person Ezekiel had wanted to see – mostly for his advice.

"You're a thief, right?" Stone continued. "Stay out of the way of the other tributes. Except Cassandra – she's smarter than any of the other tributes. You'll want her by your side."

"I already know that," Ezekiel replied. "There's no one in this district more aware of Cassandra's brilliance than me – except maybe you."

"And listen to what Baird says," Jacob finished. "Don't go diddly-daddling off somewhere. What she says will save your life in the arena."

"I know," Ezekiel said. "I do take things seriously sometimes, you know."

* * *

"My two best mates in the games..." Ron muttered, sitting down. "At least one of you will come back, right?"

"Of course," Harry lied, sitting next to him. "Back before you know it."

"You don't sound convinced," Ron noted.

"I'm not," Harry admitted. "Honestly? I'm scared out of my mind. But I have Hermione on my side, right? And I'm on hers. One of us will come back. I just need to convince myself of that."

* * *

"Really? Over one stupid remark?" Reyna asked.

"It's not like you wouldn't do the same," Annabeth commented.

Reyna sighed and leaned against the wall. "Well, I'd give you advice, but I think you know it already."

"Don't die?" Annabeth suggested.

"And try some of the chocolate," Reyna added. "Hylla said it's really good."

* * *

"No one to say goodbye to?" The younger of the two victors, Steve, asked, looking into her room.

Wanda shook her head. "I only had Pietro."

Steve's face softened. "I'm sorry about what happened to him."

"Don't be," Wanda replied. "It just means that I have to win now. For him."

* * *

"Arthur!" Gwen scolded, crossing her arms.

"I'm the mayor's son," Arthur told her, automatically going through the speech he had been writing in his head. "I should-"

"Where have I heard this speech before?" Merlin wondered from behind Gwen.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur grumbled.

"Merlin's right," Gwen said. "You should be staying here, with us! With _me._ No prepared speech is going to change that."

"I will be here with you again," Arthur said. "I promise. And you know I will do anything to keep my word."

"You better," Gwen replied. "You better not die, Arthur, or I swear…"

* * *

With a sigh, Tris resigned herself to another of Caleb's lectures.

"Are you really so selfish to enter the games over one insult? Do you know what you're doing to our parents? And against Peter of all people?"

"I wanted to be in the games anyways," Tris replied. "That's why I started training."

"And do you really think you can win, Beatrice?" Caleb asked.

"I have top marks in my class," Tris reminded him. "And it's Tris now, not Beatrice."

She had shortened her name the first day at training after impressing her mentors.

Well, impressing Ten. She wasn't ever going to impress Eric.

"Top marks won't mean as much as you think," Caleb said.

"Don't underestimate me."

* * *

 **As of this chapter, the positions for the characters in each District are:**

 _ **District 1: Divergent**_

 **Tributes: Tris, Peter**

 **Mentors/Victors: Eric, Ten (Four)**

 **Escort: Jeanine**

 **Mayor: Marcus**

 _ **District 2: Merlin**_

 **Tributes: Mithian, Arthur**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Uther**

 _ **District 3: Avengers**_

 **Tributes: Wanda (Scarlet Witch), Peter (Spiderman)**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Steve (Captain America)**

 **Mayor: Fury**

 _ **District 4: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

 **Tributes: Annabeth, Percy**

 **Mentors/Victors: Hylla**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 5: Harry Potter**_

 **Tributes: Hermione, Harry**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Albus (Dumbledore)**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 6: The Librarians**_

 **Tributes: Cassandra, Ezekiel (Jones)**

 **Mentors/Victors: Eve (Col. Baird)**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 7: The Kane Chronicles**_

 **Tributes: Sadie, Carter**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 8: The Reckoners Series**_

 **Tributes: Megan (Firefight), David**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Regia**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 9: Disney**_

 **Tributes: Moana, Flynn/Eugene**

 **Mentors/Victors: Shang, Mulan, Maui**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Moana's father**

 _ **District 10: The Books of Bayern**_

 **Tributes: Isi (Ani), Finn**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Selia**

 **Mayor: Geric's father**

 _ **District 11: Atlantis**_

 **Tributes: Medea, Jason**

 **Mentors/Victors: Hercules**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Minos**

 _ **District 12: The Princess Academy**_

 **Tributes: Miri, Steffan**

 **Mentors/Victors: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: More Lectures and Advice

_**Edit 3/13/19**_ **If there's one thing this story has taught me, it's keeping track of characters.**

 **Here it is - chapter three!**

 **I hope this wasn't too confusing, with a lot more characters in each world. If anyone needs anything cleared up, just say so...**

 **Disclaimer: If I can get sued over it, it's not mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Even More Lectures and Advice (But No Goodbyes)**

"District 1 has won the games for two years in a row, now," Eric stated. "It's up to you to make that three."

"District 2 is no doubt determined to keep us from breaking their record of four straight wins," Ten noted. "Which would be why the mayor's son is in the games this year."

"It also means they'll be playing harder," Eric added.

"So should we not make our usual alliance with two?" Peter asked.

"That's up for you to decide," Ten answered. "But if you do, watch your backs."

"All I know is that I'm not going to be in any alliance with Peter," Tris said.

"Not that I'd want to be in an alliance with you," Peter shot back.

Ten said and rubbed his nose. "District 1 tributes win more when they work together."

"Not with him." Tris glared at Peter. "Not with him."

* * *

"District 1 is half way there to stealing our record," Gwaine, the youngest of the victors, stated. "I would suggest keeping them from doing that."

"I mean, there's other reasons to keep them from winning," Leon commented. "Specifically, because them winning means you'll die."

"You use logic too much," Gwaine replied.

The table in the train was crowded for that night's dinner. While only two of the victors would be staying for the duration of the games, that night all of the victors were present. Well, all but Morgana, who - according to Gwaine - was boycotting Arthur's stupid choice of volunteering.

"So who will our mentors be?" Mithian asked.

"I'll be mentoring you," Isolde stated. "I have much to teach you."

"And as the youngest victor," Gwaine added. "I'm required to be a mentor. So you're in luck, princess."

Arthur scoffed. "I hardly doubt there's anything you could teach me that I don't already know."

* * *

"So," Tony, the oldest of the two victors, begun. "I was thinking I'd take Parker and Cap here would take Wanda."

Peter had never understood the nickname Cap - apparently it had stuck during the games, but that had been a tough year and Peter had only half been paying attention.

"Sounds good with me," Wanda said, glaring at Tony.

"Peter?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, that's fine with me " Peter confirmed.

* * *

"So, do either of you have a plan?" Hylla asked.

"Not yet," Annabeth admitted. "We'd first have to see how good the other tributes are, see who would make a good ally and who our biggest opponents will be. Then, we can come up with the basis of a plan, for the bloodbath, but it won't be until we can see what the arena looks like before we can come up with a comprehensive plan."

"I have a plan," Percy added. "Don't die."

* * *

"What I'm about to tell you is extremely important," Minerva, the only victor for District 5, stated. "So I highly recommend listening."

Hermione leaned forward, showing that she was listening. She had always been a good student - while Harry and Ron never saw the point of school - so it was no surprise she would listen now, since the information this time was life and death. Harry also sat up straighter, determined to learn as much as he could, too. This was, after all, important.

"Neither of you are fighters," Minerva said. "You won't gain a lot of sponsors, either. That means you'll be invisible – a good thing for the games. Learn to hunt and gather, how to survive the wilderness. In the games, stay away from other tributes."

"What about alliances?" Hermione asked.

Minerva pursed her lips. "That will depend on what the other tributes are like."

* * *

"Every tribute in the games have their own strength," Eve stated, pacing in front of the couches as they reviewed the reapings from earlier. "You'll learn theirs during training, but now I need to learn yours."

"I'm fast," Ezekiel suggested. "Sneaky. You know, best thief in Panem."

"Watch the pride," Eve warned. "But we can work with that. Cassandra?"

"I don't know," Cassandra admitted. "I've never done anything warrior-like. But I'm really good at logic puzzles and that sort of stuff."

"Logic is good," Eve stated. "But can you practically apply it?"

Cassandra frowned. "I think so. I've never really tried it. It's not like we get any training for the games or anything."

"You do, actually," Eve countered. "Here, right now, I'm training you."

"So who gets trained by frowns back there?" Ezekiel asked, gesturing to the other victor in the room.

"I don't know," Eve replied. "Jenkins, would you like to train either of these tributes, or am I going to do all the work for as always?"

"Actually, Ms. Baird," Jenkins replied from the table, setting down a cup of something fancy. "I would like to talk with Ms. Cillian. I've heard some good things about that brain of hers."

"Really?" Cassandra asked.

"You see?" Eve replied. "You'll get plenty of training. And this will be the year that District 6 takes the games."

* * *

"That's a horrible idea," Carter said.

"Well, do you have a better one?" Sadie asked.

District 10's lone victor, Zia, was off chasing their cat-like escort Bast, so Carter and Sadie were alone in the train.

"The games have patterns, right? If we just study the patterns..."

Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can tell you one pattern right of the bat." Sadie and Carter turned to see their escort appear in the door, followed by an exasperated Zia.

"And that is?" Carter asked.

"Every victor has had sponsors," Bast declared. "So I would start working on being likable."

* * *

"You really think you can win the games based on a formula?" Megan asked, raising an eyebrow. Cody and Abraham, the only two victors for their district, looked just as convinced.

"I'm telling you," David argued. "I've been studying this for all my life. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do," Cody muttered under his breath.

"It would be nice to have another victor," Abraham reasoned. "Our district hasn't been doing good recently."

"That's about to change," David decided.

* * *

"And exactly why did you think that volunteering was a good idea?" Maui challenged, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I couldn't just sit by and watch Snow get reaped, could I?" Moana replied. Flynn, their escort Ariel, and the three victors all ate peacefully at the table, but Moana was up pacing. She couldn't sit still.

"Do you have any experience that will help you win?" Maui asked, crossing his arms.

Mulan put a calming hand on his arm. "If you recall, I didn't have any experience either going in. Moana, I'm sure you will do fine."

"Thanks," Moana replied.

"But we do need to talk strategy," Shang added. "And for that, you need to sit down."

* * *

After Talone, the sole victor for District 10, finished his strategy talk and left to find their oh-so-helpful escort Selia, the dinner table fell silent. Isi picked at her food, knowing she should eat but not having the appetite. Finn sat back and watched the world go by out the window. Eager to break the silence, Isi said the first thing that came to mind.

"Remember when you, Razo, and Conrad used to play swords with loose sticks?"

Finn smiled. "We got in major trouble when the peacekeepers found us."

"I think Enna gave you a bigger scolding," Isi replied.

* * *

Hercules sighed. "As much as I'm sure Adriane isn't going to like this piece of advice, I'd suggest the two of you become allies."

Medea frowned. "Why wouldn't Adriane like that piece of advice?"

"Because..." Jason cut in before Hercules used the opportunity to tease him. "Last year's tributes betrayed each other, remember?"

"But we know each other," Medea stated. "And I know you wouldn't betray me."

Jason nodded. "I trust you too. More than any of the other tributes at least."

* * *

"The first thing you'll need to learn is presentation," Olana, their mentor, declared.

"What about how to fight?" Miri asked.

Olana scowled at the interruption. "How to fight? Don't. The only person in the reapings even close to how small you are is the girl from one, and she's no doubt trained her whole life. You're smart Miri, I've heard my sister talk about you, but you're not a fighter."

Miri nodded. Olana' sister ran the school, so Miri wasn't surprised Olana had heard about her. School was maybe the only thing she was good at.

"And you, Mr. Sabetson," Olana declared, turning toward Steffan. "You need to learn how to portray some emotion on that face of yours."

* * *

 **As of this chapter, the positions for the characters in each District are:**

 _ **District 1: Divergent**_

 **Tributes: Tris, Peter**

 **Mentors/Victors: Eric, Ten (Four)**

 **Escort: Jeanine**

 **Mayor: Marcus**

 _ **District 2: Merlin**_

 **Tributes: Mithian, Arthur**

 **Mentors/Victors: Gwaine, Leon, Morgana, Isolde**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Uther**

 _ **District 3: Avengers**_

 **Tributes: Wanda (Scarlet Witch), Peter (Spiderman)**

 **Mentors/Victors: Tony (Iron Man), Steve (Captain America)**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Fury**

 _ **District 4: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

 **Tributes: Annabeth, Percy**

 **Mentors/Victors: Hylla**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 5: Harry Potter**_

 **Tributes: Hermione, Harry**

 **Mentors/Victors: Minerva (McGonagall)**

 **Escort: Albus (Dumbledore)**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 6: The Librarians**_

 **Tributes: Cassandra, Ezekiel (Jones)**

 **Mentors/Victors: Eve (Col. Baird), Jenkins**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 7: The Kane Chronicles**_

 **Tributes: Sadie, Carter**

 **Mentors/Victors: Zia**

 **Escort: Bast**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 8: The Reckoners Series**_

 **Tributes: Megan (Firefight), David**

 **Mentors/Victors: Abraham, Cody**

 **Escort: Regia**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 9: Disney**_

 **Tributes: Moana, Flynn/Eugene**

 **Mentors/Victors: Shang, Mulan, Maui**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Moana's father**

 _ **District 10: The Books of Bayern**_

 **Tributes: Isi (Ani), Finn**

 **Mentors/Victors: Talone**

 **Escort: Selia**

 **Mayor: Geric's father**

 _ **District 11: Atlantis**_

 **Tributes: Medea, Jason**

 **Mentors/Victors: Hercules**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Minos**

 _ **District 12: The Princess Academy**_

 **Tributes: Miri, Steffan**

 **Mentors/Victors: Olana**


	4. Chapter 4: Allies, Lectures, and Advice

_**Edit 4/5/19**_ **Deleted the last chapter because it's a little pointless. I know this is stuff you're supposed to do** _ **before**_ **you publish a story, but here I am anyways. I'll add the deleted chapter to the end of the story. Until I finish editing, the chapter numbers will be off.**

 **If I didn't own it in the last chapter, I don't own it in this one**

 **(Also, has anyone figured out how Ten got his nickname? It's around the same way he was named Four).**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Allies, Lectures, and Advice**

"Let me guess," Eric said with a sigh. "You're going to spend training doing something weird like watching the other tributes."

"That was what I was planning on," Tris admitted. "It's not like I'll learn much from three days of training that I haven't learned in the past couple years."

"That's not the point," Eric muttered.

"Actually, I agree with Tris," Ten stated. "The training days are pretty pointless. At least for us."

" _That's not the point,_ " Eric repeated. "The point is showing off so you get allies."

"Or," Tris suggested. "I could learn what I'm up against and come up with a plan."

"It's the Hunger Games, Prior," Peter stated. "Plans are useless."

"Again, I agree with Tris," Ten repeated. "You should know what you're up against. Too many of our tributes have died because a smaller tribute was underestimated."

Eric glared. "You agree with her too much."

"She's right too much," Ten argued.

* * *

"So the question is," Gwaine stated. "Are you going the traditional ally route or do you want to make different allies?"

"Different," Arthur said instantly. "I'd rather make my allies based off of who's a good fighter instead of what district they're from."

"Which means you'll have to find allies yourself," Gwaine replied. "Think you can handle that, princess?"

* * *

"Don't bother learning to fight," Tony said. "Your best gift is your brain. Use it."

"You'll have three days to learn as much as you can," Steve added. "Go for wilderness survival first, then physical training - basic self-defense stuff."

"And don't be afraid to make allies," Tony continued. "But remember that you're in this game for yourself."

"Teamwork, though, might be able to even the playing field," Steve added.

"But remember," Tony finished. "If you plan on leveling the playing field, make sure you find yourself a pile of dirt to stand on first."

* * *

"So we have twenty-two opponents in total," Annabeth counted. "During training, we'll be able to see who's good at what."

"The boy from one seems sketchy," Percy noted. "I wouldn't trust him."

"Okay," Annabeth said, unconvinced but still making a mental note. "I'd rather not make the traditional alliance anyways. District doesn't mean skill."

* * *

"Albus, do you have any advice?" Minerva asked.

"Of course," Albus, the escort, replied. "Don't trust donkeys."

Minerva sighed. "I meant about the games."

"I think that that's an area you'd be best at advising them on," Albus replied.

* * *

"I was thinking for the games," Ezekiel stated. "We should keep the alliance just between the two of us."

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

"Because, well," Ezekiel replied. "For one, I distrust you the least out of all the other tributes."

"Thanks..."

"And besides, if, for some reason, I don't win, I want you to win. For our district."

"For our district," Cassandra repeated.

* * *

"The two of us have done stuff together before, right?" Sadie stated. "You trust me, right?"

"I still think it's a horrible idea," Carter replied.

* * *

"So there's twenty-four tributes total, right?" David said. "Six are 'careers'. The two from three are intelligent. This is what usually happens, anyways."

"The girl from five and the girl from twelve are fairly smart-looking," Megan commented. "But my money is on the girl from four."

"The girl from nine and the girl from ten both volunteered," David pointed out. "Statistically, volunteers win more. We should team up with them."

"The girl from nine volunteered for a younger girl," Megan pointed out. "And I think the girl from ten volunteered for a friend."

"Still, the statistics work out," David argued.

"How about the statistics of working alone?" Megan asked. "I don't trust anyone."

"Statistically," David answered. "Working alone prevents betrayals, but more tributes that work alone fall prey to the dangers of arenas."

"And if it's just the two of you?" Abraham asked from where he and Cody were discussing things at the table.

"That would work," Megan admitted, though a little hesitantly.

* * *

"You should make allies," Maui suggested. "You don't seem like the type of person to work well alone."

"I work fine alone, thank you very much," Moana argued, crossing her arms.

"Whatever you say," Maui replied. "Eugene?"

"I work alone, sorry," Eugene replied.

"Great," Maui commented.

"What?" Moana asked. "If I recall, you didn't have any allies."

"Yes, but I'm me," Maui replied. "And you're not. In fact, as soon as Mulan has located our lovely escort, you'll be out of my hair permanently."

"Which is a blessing to you, Moana, as well as him," Mulan commented, walking in. Behind her, the long-term escort for District 9 followed.

"Ariel," Maui muttered. "So pleasant of you to join us."

* * *

"If there's one thing you're talented at, Isi, it's inspiring people," Talone stated. "You'll lose that advantage if you don't find allies."

Isi shook her head. "I've been betrayed enough already, thank you very much. I'd prefer just to stick with me and Finn."

Talone sighed. "If that's what you wish."

* * *

"Don't trust anyone," Hercules stated. "Just go in, avoid any major fights, luck your way through the final battle, and come back. Understand?"

"Yeah...?"

* * *

"Allies are an essential part of the game," Olana stated. "It brings more attention to you as a person, and it gives you a wider range of strengths. Are the two of you thinking of having an alliance?"

Steffan shifted in his seat. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Miri nodded. "We're too close. If it comes down to it…"

"That's fair," Olana replied. "So you'll both need to find different alliances. So Steffan, honestly, learn to have a different expression on your face."

Miri had to stifle a laugh.

* * *

 **As of this chapter, the positions for the characters in each District are:**

 _ **District 1: Divergent**_

 **Tributes: Tris, Peter**

 **Mentors/Victors: Eric, Ten (Four)**

 **Escort: Jeanine**

 **Mayor: Marcus**

 _ **District 2: Merlin**_

 **Tributes: Mithian, Arthur**

 **Mentors/Victors: Gwaine, Leon, Morgana, Isolde**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Uther**

 _ **District 3: Avengers**_

 **Tributes: Wanda (Scarlet Witch), Peter (Spiderman)**

 **Mentors/Victors: Tony (Iron Man), Steve (Captain America)**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Fury**

 _ **District 4: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

 **Tributes: Annabeth, Percy**

 **Mentors/Victors: Hylla**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 5: Harry Potter**_

 **Tributes: Hermione, Harry**

 **Mentors/Victors: Minerva (McGonagall)**

 **Escort: Albus (Dumbledore)**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 6: The Librarians**_

 **Tributes: Cassandra, Ezekiel (Jones)**

 **Mentors/Victors: Eve (Col. Baird), Jenkins**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 7: The Kane Chronicles**_

 **Tributes: Sadie, Carter**

 **Mentors/Victors: Zia**

 **Escort: Bast**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 8: The Reckoners Series**_

 **Tributes: Megan (Firefight), David**

 **Mentors/Victors: Abraham, Cody**

 **Escort: Regia**

 **Mayor: Unstated as of this chapter**

 _ **District 9: Disney**_

 **Tributes: Moana, Flynn/Eugene**

 **Mentors/Victors: Shang, Mulan, Maui**

 **Escort: Ariel**

 **Mayor: Moana's father**

 _ **District 10: The Books of Bayern**_

 **Tributes: Isi (Ani), Finn**

 **Mentors/Victors: Talone**

 **Escort: Selia**

 **Mayor: Geric's father**

 _ **District 11: Atlantis**_

 **Tributes: Medea, Jason**

 **Mentors/Victors: Hercules**

 **Escort: Unstated as of this chapter**

 **Mayor: Minos**

 _ **District 12: The Princess Academy**_

 **Tributes: Miri, Steffan**

 **Mentors/Victors: Olana**

 **Mayor: Bjorn**


	5. Chapter 5: Now It Gets Really Confusing

_**Edit 4/25/2019**_ **Going to see Endgame tonight and I'm not entirely sure what I feel about that**

 **Important announcement!**

 **I have written this story right up until the games, so that means everyone is still alive in the master plot. Which, in turn, means that I can't make up my mind about who I can emotionally bear to kill (with the exception of, like, two characters, I love all of the characters). Which means, if there's any character** _ **you**_ **do or do not want killed, leave a review and I'll try to work that into my plans.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own what is owned by other people.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Now It Gets** _ **Really**_ **Confusing**

"What are you doing?"

Tris turned to see the girl from four behind her, arms crossed across her chest. She raised an eyebrow, and Tris felt like she was being tested.

"Watching," Tris replied.

"Learn anything?" The girl asked.

Tris nodded. "There's a lot more talent spread out this year. A lot more threats."

"And?"

"And the guy from ten is a surprisingly good swordsman. The girl from seven is ferocious, the guy from five is agile. The girl from nine is a quick learner - so is the girl from twelve. And you already knew all of this."

The girl smiled. "I've been training for most of my life. Now it's more important to learn about the other tributes. My name's Annabeth, by the way."

"Tris," Tris replied.

Arthur took a breather from attacking his target, and watched the tributes around him.

The guys from one and four were tearing into their targets – the tribute from one was as good as any career, and the guy from four was even more talented. The male tribute from seven was learning fast – so fast even he seemed to be surprised. The male tribute from eleven was still struggling. But mostly it was the male tribute from ten who caught Arthur's attention – and not just from his talent. Arthur could tell by the way that he trained that he was focused, determined, and patient.

Arthur looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching before approaching the tribute.

"You're picking this up pretty fast," Arthur commented. "But you'll get better thrust if you adjust your grip like this."

The other tribute followed his instruction and tried the new hand grip.

"That any better?" Arthur asked.

The other tribute nodded and tried it again. Arthur picked up the training sword he was using and went back to practice, watching the other tribute from the corner of his eye. He was focused completely, and every strike was better than the rest. With his large size, he was impressive too. Arthur couldn't help but think that he would make a good ally – focused, talented, and potentially intimidating.

"You know," Arthur said the next time he took a breather. "I'm not looking to do the traditional one-two-four alliance."

"Are you offering an alliance with me?" The other tribute asked.

"It's a possibility," Arthur admitted. "Though I would like to know your name first. I'm Arthur, by the way."

"Finn."

Peter did better on the agility course than he expected.

Even as smart as he was, he was horrible at anything physical. When he was able to stay on the agility course for a couple minutes without his muscles screaming, he was surprised.

He was less surprised when his foot got caught in the ropes.

"I don't think you're supposed to do that."

Peter looked up to see a tribute above him, munching on an apple. He was one of the older tributes – Peter didn't remember his name, but the giant "9" on his white shirt gave away his district.

"How did you get up there?" Peter asked.

The other tribute shrugged. "I climbed. Name's Flynn, by the way." He took another bite from the apple. "So, do you have any plans for the games?"

Peter frowned. "Why would I tell you that?"

Flynn shrugged. "Because I asked? No? Oh well. I guess I'll find out soon enough."

Percy watched Annabeth talk to the girl from one out of the corner of his eye.

 _So much for not going with the traditional alliances_ , he thought.

It wasn't odd that Annabeth would pick her out, since the other girl had chosen to watch during training rather than show off like her district partner, something that hinted at a strategical mind instead of just a typical career.

Personally, Percy needed to work off some energy first, which was why he was at the sword station instead of finding them allies. Still, he couldn't help but think that the girl from one would make a good ally.

As per Minerva's suggestions, Hermione was learning basic survival techniques.

Harry had immediately gone to the agility station to "work off some steam", but Hermione was determined to use her time well and spent most of the morning learning to tell poisonous berries from one edible ones.

"Can I have a turn?"

Hermione took her eyes off the board to see the girl from District 12 - Miri, maybe? -standing nervously behind her.

Hermione had felt sorry for Miri the second she was reaped. She was by far the smallest tribute, and she hadn't done a good job at hiding her fear when called up on stage. The commentators said she was close to Hermione's age, but between her small stature and her pigtails, she looked years younger. Hermione knew they didn't have the same chances of winning.

"Sure," Hermione said, backing up and letting the other girl try. To Hermione's immense surprise, Miri did a good job on her first go.

"I've read most of this stuff already," Miri explained, seeing Hermione's confused expression.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Where did you get the books?"

In District 5, books were extremely difficult to find. Hermione had only ever touched two different books in her life - one about the history of Panem and one about the different energy plants in District 5. The idea that District 12, which was a good deal poorer than five, had more books surprised her.

Miri blushed. "I, uh... there's something of an illegal market in twelve, and one of the vendors there would write on blocks of wood anything she could think of and trade it with me for one of my friend's stone carvings. Neither thing is valued much in twelve, but she always said she liked anything that helped with the blandness, and he knows how much I like to read so..."

"That's really cool," Hermione commented.

"I really enjoy it," Miri replied. "My dad doesn't let me help out much outside of taking care of the goat, so it's nice to have something to do. And I dare to think that Peder - who makes the stone statues - likes giving me gifts. He made me this hawk." Miri brought out a stone hawk from her pocket and showed Hermione.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Peder, huh? Sounds like a handsome name."

Miri blushed deeper. "Sometimes I think that he likes me like that, sometimes... well, that's not really relevant now, is it?"

"It will be during the interviews in a couple of days," Hermione countered.

Miri made a face, and Hermione laughed.

"I think you have competition," Cassandra noted, nodding her head toward the ceiling of the training center. Ezekiel took his eyes off his somewhat usable trap to follow the gesture. Up on the rafters above the agility course, the male from nine was sitting comfortably and eating an apple.

"Him?" Ezekiel asked. "He's no match for me. Nobody is a match for Ezekiel Jones."

Sadie was trying to look unapproachable as she worked at the fire-starting station, so she was surprised when she was approached.

"Yes?" She asked the other tribute - the girl from three with the weird name that started with a W.

"You're one of the sibling tributes, right?" W-girl asked.

"I don't need your sympathy." Sadie hit the rocks together with anger.

"I know," W-girl replied, sitting down next to Sadie's poor attempt to start a fire. "My brother Pietro was reaped last year. He didn't make it."

"Oh," Sadie replied. Her dad had died last year, and since both of the District 7 tributes died in the bloodbath, Sadie hadn't been paying much attention. She wondered how far Pietro had made – and how much hope Wanda had let herself feel.

"Yeah," W-girl agreed. "It hurt a lot." She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to let you know that you're not the only one mad at the games." And with that, she got up and walked off.

"Knives are the most common weapon in the games," David said. "So why shouldn't I learn them?"

Megan made a face. "Because you don't know anything about wilderness survival, _that's_ why."

"I do, in fact," David argued.

"How?" Megan challenged.

"Watching the games," David answered.

The girl from seven was definitely having a hard time lighting a fire.

Moana had tried not to approach any other tributes, and the other girl looked about as approachable as a pit of snakes, but she needed the station. Eventually Moana gave up waiting, and sat down at the station.

"Why do people keep trying to talk to me?" The other girl questioned the second Moana sat down.

"I'm not," Moana replied, wiping the sweat off her hands before attempting to start the station. "I'm learning how to start a fire just like you."

"Hmph," the other girl replied before going back to what she was doing.

With the instructor's help, Moana was able to start a fire within minutes.

"How do you do that?" The other girl grumbled.

"I thought you didn't want me to talk to you," Moana quipped.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Well, not like, friendly talk. But I wouldn't mind you showing me that trick."

"It's not a trick," Moana replied. "You're just not doing it right." Moana used her hands to guide the other girl's, and a spark ignited.

"Oh, there we go!" The other girl said.

"See? It's simple enough," Moana replied. "My name's Moana, by the way."

"Sadie," the other girl said without looking up from her fire. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"He's a career," Isi whispered. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

It was lunch, and Isi and Finn were digging into the small meal they were provided. Isi personally didn't eat lunch much - only when Geric managed to sneak her some - so it was a nice treat. That and not smelling like geese for once.

Finn shrugged. "Seemed nice enough to me."

Isi sighed. _Nice enough_ didn't seem enough to her, but on the other hand she had learned that Finn was a good judge of character a long time ago - a trait he had probably gotten from his mother. A trait she definitely didn't have, as she had learned years ago.

"Well, if you trust him, I trust him," Isi decided.

"You know," Jason said. "I keep trying to make conversation and you keep ignoring me."

The boy from seven, who was the tribute closest to Jason, ignored him, but the career next to him finally seemed to notice Jason.

"Maybe you should be focusing on learning how to work that thing," he suggested, lips turning up on the sides.

"Sorry I don't quite have the advantage you do." It was taboo to bring up the career's advantage, Jason knew, but he couldn't help himself.

"Not that that would be helping you much from what I've seen," the other tribute quipped.

"Are you guys seriously bantering?" The tribute in between them asked.

The career shrugged. "It's not like there's much I could learn from this that I don't already know."

"Then why bother?" The middle tribute asked.

"Work off some steam," the career replied. "I didn't want this anymore than you did."

"Then why volunteer?" Jason asked, but learned the answer when the career glanced over at his district partner.

"Do either of you have a filter?" The middle tribute asked.

"From what everybody tells me, no," the career answered. "Name's Percy, by the way."

"Jason," Jason replied.

"Really? I have a friend named Jason," Percy answered. "Nothing like you though."

"Not surprised," Jason replied. "There can only be one like me."

Miri laughed, and it felt good.

Hermione and Miri had ended up being the last tributes to go to lunch, being in the middle of a lesson on how to make traps, so now they were the only ones still eating.

"You have a pretty laugh, you know," Hermione commented.

Miri nodded. "I get told that a lot. So, with all the teasing you've been making about Peder, is there anyone in your life I can tease you back about?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. None of the boys in five are quite at my level. I mean, Harry's fairly intelligent, and his friend Ron could be if he tried, but..."

Miri grinned. "Ron, huh? Sounds like a handsome name."

"Oh shut up."

Miri laughed again, and this time Hermione joined in.

 **For confusion's sake, the multi-district alliances made in this chapter are:**

 **Tris (1), Annabeth (4), Percy (4)**

 **Arthur (2), Finn (10), Isi (10)**

 **The Miri-Hermione alliance has not been confirmed yet.**

 **Also, some facts about the stories and how they work into this scene:**

 **Tris is seen multiple times during initiation watching before doing - the best examples being the Ferris Wheel during capture-the-flag and while learning to throw knives. While nothing in PJO or HOO says so, I feel like this would also be something Annabeth would do, or at least admire.**

 **Arthur and Percy are both shown as good swordsmen. Peter is never shown but it fits his district. Both Finn and Carter pick up the skill quickly - Enna says in** _ **Fire Burning**_ **that Finn had probably never even touched a sword, and in** _ **River Secrets,**_ **which takes place not long after, Finn is the best swordsman in Bayern's Own. Carter picks it up quickly because of his connection with Horus. It takes a lot longer for Jason to learn sword work.**

 **Hermione would be taking McGonagall's advice word for word. Harry would respect that, but being the quidditch player he is (and being somewhat irresponsible during the Trwizard Tournament in** _ **Goblet of Fire**_ **), it's plausible he would "work off some steam" first.**

 **Ezekiel Jones likes to speak in third person. A lot.**

 **Moana catches onto new skills quickly, shown by how quick she learns wayfinding in** _ **Moana,**_ **so it's likely she'd learn quicker than Sadie.**


	6. Chapter 6: Suddenly A Subplot

_**Edit 5/20/2019: **_**This chapter needed serious lengthening, so I added a dream or two. I also changed some of the dreams, because it fit better. Somehow Tris's completed changed to something introspective? Don't know how that happened.**

 **So this is a very short chapter that introduces the second part of the story... hope it isn't too confusing**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Hunger Games**_ **or... let's just go with anything else in this story**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **And Suddenly There Is A Subplot**

That night, Tris dreamed of mirrors.

She was in a room alone, surrounded by mirrors. She caught a glance of herself in the reflection of one of the mirrors – short, skinny, and not very impressive.

Each mirror's reflection changed, until she was surrounded with different versions of herself. Standing in front of her was her at twelve years old, when she had first chosen to become a career. It had been a risky choice, and no one ever seemed to believe she'd make it through training, but she had proven them wrong.

In the reflection next to her was her current self, dressed in her all-black training gear. She wasn't any more intimidating, even in black. She hadn't grown that much, except muscle-wise.

And she wondered what she was doing here.

* * *

Wanda dreamed of rage.

It was her and Pietro again, but she didn't recognize where they were. It was cold, and someone with an accent was talking to them.

"It's risky," they were saying.

"But we will be able to take down the Avengers?" Wanda asked. "Take down Stark?"

When she woke, the rage hadn't disappeared. Dream or no, the feeling was real.

 _He did let Pietro die,_ Wanda reasoned. _Maybe I'm mad at him for that, and didn't realize it._

* * *

Percy was used to weird dreams, usually with weird cameos from people he had met that day. But that night had to take the prize.

He dreamed he was going after a large, green beast with a glowing sword, which wasn't actually that weird of a dream. The dream was its normal level of weirdness for the first part.

But then the tribute from seven showed up with a bent sword, and sent Percy flying backwards with a magic fist, and it all went downhill from there.

* * *

Hermione found herself dreaming of a train.

It was a different type of train – black and a little rusty-looking. And it was one she wanted to be on.

That night, Hermione dreamed of an escape from her current world so amazing when she woke, she was disappointed she wasn't still in the castle she had dreamt.

* * *

Sadie dreamed of explosions and vultures. When she woke, she didn't think much of it.

Her tribute token, a pendant with a weird symbol on it, seemed to grow warm against her chest, but Sadie was too tired to think much of it, either.

* * *

David dreamed that the mayor's wife was judging him based off of a list he made.

When he woke up, he spent a good hour trying to remember what that list was and why it still felt important after the dream faded.

* * *

Isi dreamed of Finn.

She didn't usually dream of Finn - or any of her friends, for that matter, except Geric. She usually dreamed of the horrors that had preceded her arrival in District 10 (or occasionally of Geric, or her favorite goose Jok). So dreaming of Finn was a surprise.

However, she had been watching him train earlier, so maybe the fact that she dreamed of him defeating a nameless opponent wasn't so weird.

But why did the brief sight of smoke cause her so much worry?

* * *

Jason dreamed of a reaping done with stones.

When he woke up, he rolled over and fell back asleep.

* * *

 **In case you were wondering (and if you don't want any explanation for the above chapter, don't keep reading)**

 **Tris was dreaming of initiation**

 **Percy was dreaming the first time he met Carter. Carter, Annabeth, and Sadie were all dreaming of the third time they met (well, second time technically).**

 **David was dreaming of the first time he met the Reckoners, the mayor's wife being Tia (Which makes the mayor Prof)**

 **Isi was dreaming of the augury from** _ **Enna Burning**_

 **And Jason was dreaming of the events of the first episode**

 _ **Edit 4/10/19**_ **–** **Tris dreamt of the aptitude test in this edit. Wanda dreamed of what might have happened when she and Pietro volunteered for the experiment that gave them their powers. Hermione dreamed of going to Hogwarts.**


	7. Chapter 7: Over Breakfast

_**Edit 4/10/2019**_ **– just putting this here as a note that this has been edited.**

 **Since last chapter was so short, I thought I'd upload this one sooner...**

 **Remember, if there is a character you absolutely cannot see die, leave a review and I'll consider not killing them...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights, lefts, ups, downs, centers, fronts, or backs that I did not own in the last chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Over Breakfast the Next Morning**

"You and Hermione are too alike to make good allies," Olana stated as she and Miri sat down for breakfast.

Miri frowned. "How does that work?"

"You have the same strengths," Olana explained. "The best alliances are the ones where the two tributes have different strengths - that way, when one tribute can't do something, the other one can."

"I guess that makes sense," Miri admitted. "But she's the first person I've met who I – maybe not trust, but-"

"You can still ally yourself with her if you want," Olana interrupted. "But make sure you find another to add to your group. Maybe see if her district partner would join you - he seems to have very different strengths."

Miri nodded. "You're right. He's much more athletic than the two of us – and he and Hermione were already planning on working together."

* * *

"You need to stop trying to teach yourself how to fight," Hercules stated, spreading something red over his eggs. "And start teaching yourself how to survive."

"But doesn't that include fighting?" Jason asked.

Hercules sighed. "What am I going to do with you? Fighting isn't going to keep you alive, kid. Some of these tributes have been training their whole lives for this. You need to learn how to stay alive in the wilderness and how to stay out of their way."

"But that won't work forever," Jason argued. "I will need to defend myself."

"Kid. Listen. Most of the games is surviving in who-knows-what-kind-of-wilderness. And when you do defend yourself, it won't be with a sword."

"There's plenty of swords in the arena."

Hercules sighed. "Yes, but you can only grab them through the bloodbath – and you are _not_ going to be in the bloodbath, understand?"

* * *

"Sword technique is good," Talone stated. "But you need more than that to survive in the arena."

Finn nodded. "Me and Arthur agreed to work on that today."

"Arthur? From two?" Talone asked. When Finn nodded, he continued on. "Good. He looks like he knows how to fight – but careers rarely know how to survive passed that. He probably knows that, and that's why he's allying himself with you two. Do you know how trustworthy he is?"

"Finn says he seems trustworthy," Isi said. "And I trust Finn. But I'd like to know what you think."

"I can talk to Gwaine or Leon," Talone replied. "But don't trust him too much, either way."

Isi smiled bitterly. "Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

"Sadie? The girl from seven?" Maui asked, skepticism showing on his face.

"What?" Mulan replied. "She seems like a nice girl."

Maui shrugged. "Too impulsive for me, personally, and I would've thought she'd be too impulsive for you."

"Maui, you're one of the most impulsive people I have ever met," Mulan replied. "Besides, you're talking to the first volunteer we've had since... well, since me. Moana, if you think she'll make a good ally, I say go for it."

"I agree with Mulan," Shang added. "I've seen you work with your father before, and I'd say you're a good judge of character. I don't advocate trusting instincts on much, but you seem to have a good set of them, so..."

"Yeah, but still," Maui argued.

"But still what?" Mulan asked. "Or are you just arguing now for the sake of arguing?"

* * *

"District 4's male is definitely the best swordsman," David said. "Though District 2 is talented as well."

"District 2's female partner was also really good at the archery station," Megan noted.

"Yes, archery," David agreed. "That's always a threat. Though she'll be the first career to use that as a primary weapon for quite a while."

"So?" Megan asked. "It's not like that had any effect on how good she is."

"Just saying," David answered. "It's an interesting fact. Makes you wonder why careers don't use archery that much."

"Probably just not as fancy," Cody said. "But the careers seem more grounded during these games."

"That's never good," David said. "I like my opponents a little arrogant and distracted."

* * *

"Still a horrible idea," Carter argued.

"Oh come on!" Sadie replied, stomping her foot.

* * *

"You've done a good job at learning the basic survivals skills," Eve briefed. "So today you should try some of the more physical stations. Sword fighting takes years to learn, and neither of you have the muscle for it, so stay away. Same with archery. Knives are the most common weapons found in the arena, so if you want to spend some time at that station, you can. Agility is always important, especially for you Cassandra, since you don't have as much practice. Javelin throwing isn't the hardest to learn but it's one of the rarer weapons, so I wouldn't waste my time at that. And, of course, hand-to-hand combat always proves useful during the games. Understand?"

* * *

"I don't know if making an alliance is a good idea," Harry replied.

Hermione frowned. "Why not? Miri has a lot of survival knowledge that could help us out a lot."

"And if she tricks us?" Harry questioned.

"She's too smart for that," Hermione reasoned. "She's smaller than both of us. Even if she thought she could defeat us in a fight, she'd know she was losing valuable protection. And, well, I don't think she would anyways."

* * *

"The guy from one said he won't make an alliance with us if we ally ourselves with Tris - the girl from one," Annabeth said. "Tris pretty much said the same thing."

"I don't trust the guy from one anyways," Percy replied, flipping his token - a dried-out pen that he for some reason was attached to - between his fingers. Annabeth herself was fidgeting with her own token - the beaded necklace she had started making when she was seven.

Most of the tributes-in-training kept some way of tracking how many years they've been training. Some of Annabeth's more hardcore friends burned it into their skin - a trend Reyna had followed. Annabeth, having joined at a younger age, used her beaded necklace. It reminded her of some things she'd rather forget, but since Percy had started one too, she had kept going.

But for some reason Percy had decided to take the pen instead of the necklace.

"Mithian and Arthur both voiced similar concerns," Annabeth agreed. "Though Arthur's not seeking out an alliance with us anyways. Careers are always cut throat, but he's… definitely a little too cut throat. Besides, the four of us have a pretty good spread of skills – you're the best swordsman in the games, Tris is the best knife-thrower, and Mithian's a better archer than the games have seen in a while."

"And, of course, we have you, Wise Girl."

* * *

"There has never been any victor from District 3 that didn't win by intelligence," Tony stated. "Well, except maybe Cap. So why would you spend most of your time yesterday on the agility course?"

"Because," Peter said. "I'm already smart. I'm the smartest kid in my class. There's nothing I can do in three days that will make me any smarter."

"But you think you can learn how to fight in three days?" Tony questioned.

"Or run away, at least," Peter answered.

"Running away is good," Tony agreed. "But there's never been a victor who has won because they're fast."

 _Last year's got close,_ Peter couldn't help but think. But he didn't say that out loud – or that he was suspicious that the previous tribute's failed alliance was why Tony didn't want him to make any alliances.

"What do you suggest I do instead?" Peter asked.

"Traps," Tony said. "You said you're smart? Learn a few basic traps. Once you have the basics down, you can use that brain of yours to expand on that."

* * *

"You'll be spending all day training, you know," Gwaine said, announcing his presence in Arthur's room. "Don't need to tire yourself out now, princess."

Arthur finished his final push-up and sat up on his knees. "Just warming up, that's all."

"Uh-huh," Gwaine replied. "Well, there's breakfast being served if you ever want to join us."

* * *

"So what? I don't get any allies?" Peter asked.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a jerk all the time, people would trust you," Tris replied.

"Shut up, Prior," Peter stated. Tris made a face at him.

"Can the two of you stop bickering for at least one second?" Ten asked. "I'm trying to actually enjoy my breakfast."

* * *

 **Little reminder that the tributes/worlds are:**

 **District 1: Tris, Peter (** _ **Divergent)**_

 **District 2: Mithian, Arthur (** _ **Merlin)**_

 **District 3: Wanda, Peter (** _ **Marvel)**_

 **District 4: Annabeth, Percy (** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus)**_

 **District 5: Hermione, Harry (** _ **Harry Potter)**_

 **District 6: Cassandra, Ezekiel (** _ **The Librarians)**_

 **District 7: Sadie, Carter (** _ **The Kane Chronicles)**_

 **District 8: Megan, David (** _ **The Reckoners)**_

 **District 9: Moana, Flynn (** _ **Disney, Moana/Tangled)**_

 **Disctrict 10: Isi, Finn (** _ **The Books of Bayern)**_

 **District 11: Medea, Jason (** _ **Atlantis)**_

 **District 12: Miri, Steffan (** _ **The Princess Academy)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Back To The Training Center

_**Edit 4/10/19**_ **– I should probably be in bed instead of editing this, but here we are.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Hunger Games, Divergent, Merlin, Marvel**_ **and related properties,** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and related properties,** _ **Harry Potter, The Librarians, The Kane Chronicles, The Reckoners Series, Disney**_ **and related properties,** _ **The Books of Bayern, Atlantis,**_ **or** _ **The Princess Academy.**_ **All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Back to the Training Center**

Tris's knife hit the bullseye with a thud.

"Impressive," Annabeth replied. "It will be useful during the bloodbath."

"Sounds like you already have a plan," Tris noted.

"Maybe," Annabeth said. "Why? Do you have any ideas?"

"The obvious move is to take the cornucopia during the bloodbath," Tris said. "If we can get _on_ the cornucopia, we'll have an advantage."

"You will have an advantage," Annabeth corrected. " _If_ you can find throwing knives in time."

* * *

"Where did you learn to make such good traps?" Isi questioned.

Arthur shrugged. "Part of.. you know, the preparation we run through."

"I thought District 2 was notorious for never teaching survival skills," Isi replied.

It was, in fact, and Arthur suddenly felt a little nauseous. But it wasn't as if he could have learned it someplace else, right? Besides, he distinctly remembered being taught how to do traps from one of the victors.

"I guess I had better training than most," Arthur replied. "Maybe because I was such a good student."

Isi scoffed.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing," Isi replied. "Just – well, you aren't as good as a student as you think you are, if today is anything to go on."

* * *

"Why do you like antagonizing me specifically?" Peter asked, trying his best not to give Eugene the satisfaction of being looked at. The trap station was easy, even with Eugene's constant distractions, but Peter still laser-focused on it in an attempt to bore Eugene away.

"Because you get so much more annoyed at me than anybody else," Eugene replied. "You're like Max."

"Who's Max?" Peter asked.

Eugene shrugged. "I don't know. Sounds like somebody you'd be like."

* * *

"A true warrior learns many skills," Mithian said when Percy refused to try the archery station.

"I know many skills," Percy argued. "Archery is just not one of them. I think I'm cursed."

Mithian laughed. "No, you just don't have the patience."

* * *

"Agility is important," Harry argued.

"You're already agile, Harry," Hermione argued. "You need to learn something else. Try to start a fire or something."

"Why would I need to start a fire?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't that just alert everyone where I was?"

"You get my point," Hermione stated. "Just go do something more useful."

"Fine. You win. But I'm not learning how to start a fire."

* * *

Cassandra fell onto the mat with a certain amount of lack of grace.

"The point of the exercise is to stay on the net," Ezekiel commented from the side.

"Yeah, yeah," Cassandra replied, standing up and shaking herself off. "Laugh all you want. Need I remind you how bad you were at the hand-to-hand combat station?"

* * *

Carter wasn't completely sure how he was even holding the sword up, much less doing as well as he was.

He was tragically non-athletic, even though District 7 did usually produce stronger tributes, but the sword felt second nature to him.

It was almost as if someone was guiding him.

He could feel the eyes of the career from District 4 watching him too, and Carter had a feeling that the other tribute knew he was holding back. But showing off now would only paint a target on his back.

* * *

Megan gave the fire-starting station a glare while she tried to find an excuse not to go there.

"Listen, maybe we'll be more efficient if we split up," Megan suggested. "You learn how to start fires, and I'll go learn... poisonous berries or something."

David frowned. "Weren't you the one insisting that we learn survival skills?"

"And it will be more efficient if we split up," Megan restated. "And we'll meet more tributes that way, and be able to get more of an idea of who we're up against."

* * *

"How do you do that?" Sadie asked as the javelin hit the bulls-eye.

"Practice," Moana admitted. "I used to have to throw things at birds and such who tried to eat our grain when I was younger. One of the many jobs my dad gave me to keep me out of trouble."

"Oh, were you trouble-maker?" Sadie asked.

"More of a wanderer," Moana replied. "My dad was, too, when he was my age, and it ended with a friend of his being killed, so he does his best to keep me controlled."

"But you can't contain the wind," Sadie said.

Moana laughed. "No, you can't."

* * *

Isi started the fire with ease.

It was a common skill in District 10, where nobody bothered to fix the electrical lines, and most of the animal keepers knew how to do it - except for Enna, who, even though she had a weird obsession with fire, struggled to keep one going whenever it was her turn.

"But why would we need to start a fire?" Arthur questioned. "Wouldn't that just give away our position?"

"Not if you light it during dusk or dawn," Finn replied.

Isi nodded. "It's barely noticeable. Especially if you watch what you feed it with."

"Oh," Arthur replied. "You see, that's the sort of useful thing I wished they taught us."

"Well, lucky for you, we actually know what we're doing."

* * *

"You're not getting any better, you know that, right?" The boy from one asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I live in District 11. I know poisonous fruits and berries. I don't know how to use a sword. This time is for training, after all, not showing off."

* * *

"Have a fun time at the agility station?" Hermione asked as she and Miri sat down together for lunch.

Miri made a face. "Rope burns are nothing to me. I used to take care of my goat, remember?"

"But I don't think you were _supposed_ to get rope burns," Hermione argued.

Miri chuckled. "Maybe not."

* * *

 **The alliances/solo tributes currently are:**

 **Tris (1), Mithin (2), Annabeth (4), Percy (4)**

 **Peter (1)**

 **Arthur (2), Isi (10), Finn (10)**

 **Peter (3)**

 **Wanda (3)**

 **Hermione (5), Harry (5), Miri (12)**

 **Cassandra (6), Ezekiel (6)**

 **Sadie (7), Carter (7), Moana (9)**

 **Megan (8), David (8)**

 **Flynn (9)**

 **Jason (11)**

 **Medea (11)**

 **Steffan (12)**

 **Also, some notes about the reasoning for this chapter:**

 **Tris never had the chance to master throwing knives in** _ **Divergent,**_ **but she learned them quickly and with District 1's longer training time, would probably be quite good.**

 **It's cannon that Percy stinks at archery**

 **As shown in second task of the** _ **Goblet of Fire,**_ **Harry isn't exactly the best at preparing for things.**

 _ **And the Apple of Discord**_ **showed that Cassandra was extremely good at hand-to-hand combat**

 **Megan is scared of fire in cannon**

 **Enna can't keep a fire going, as shown in the beginning of** _ **Enna Burning**_

 **Jason took a really long time to learn how to use a sword**

 **Miri kept her family's goat in** _ **Princess Academy**_


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Score All The Tributes

_**Edit 6/17/19**_ **I've changed the scores a few times during editing**

 **How did I end up with two Peters, a Flynn, and a Finn?**

 **I had to come up with some last names in this chapter, so I hope they aren't too bad. Some are from the circumstances in the original work - like Mithian Prince or Moana Motunui. Isi's I just to the last of her names - Isilee - and used that. Finn's comes from his mom, Gilsa. And so forth.**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own now that I didn't own in the previous chapter is green stuffed dog I won by throwing beanbags at balloons. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Let's Score (Almost) All the Tributes!**

"Beatrice Prior."

Tris strode into the middle of the training field and grabbed the throwing knives.

The targets were too easy for her, but there wasn't anything else to aim for, so she resigned herself to hitting bullseyes.

Thunk.

One knife in the center. Tris aimed her second knife.

It slid in place right next to the first with a shriek.

Tris aimed her third knife. It hit the target right below the first two.

Tris turned to the game makers and smiled. "I think you get the idea."

* * *

"Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur picked up a sword and tested out its weight.

"Can I have a sparring partner?" He asked.

One of the trainers stepped into the ring, raising a sword. Arthur readied himself for the duel.

In the games, he would be relying on multiple skills – his tracking skills, hunting skills, and combat skills. But now he could only show off one, and he knew what was expected out of a career. And he was close to being the best swordsman in the games, if not the best.

* * *

"Peter Parker."

Peter landed on the ground without a sound.

His best ability was his traps, except he wasn't quite sure how to show that off properly. But his agility had approved almost magically after he was reaped, so that was what he decided to show off.

Spiderlike, Eugene had called it. Peter couldn't help but like that adjective.

He started running and launched himself up, parkouring his way up onto one of the larger targets. He did a flip just to show off, before jumping off and landing on the ground, once again without a sound.

* * *

"Wanda Maximoff."

Wanda sat down on the floor and stared up at the game makers.

Pietro had no doubt shown off his speed, as he always claimed to be the fastest boy his age. Steve had said he had used the weights, and Tony had bragged about his ability with the traps.

But Wanda didn't have any special talents like that. And even if she did, she didn't particularly want to show the game makers.

"What are you supposed to be doing?" One of the game makers asked.

"I'm showing off my ability to sit down," Wanda answered. "It's my best talent."

* * *

"Perseus Jackson."

"It's just Percy," Percy tried to tell the peacekeeper escorting him, but received no reply.

He was sorely tempted to do something stupid, just for the sake of it, but couldn't think of anything good enough to be worth it.

So he picked up a sword instead.

* * *

"Annabeth Chase."

"Give me a riddle," Annabeth asked. "Or a situation."

"What?" The gamemakers questioned.

"I'm trying to show off my greatest skill, right?" Annabeth replied. "Well, my greatest skill is intelligence. So test my intelligence."

* * *

"Harry Potter."

"You know," Harry commented. "I don't really like tests much, so I think I'll pass."

* * *

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione wished she had some awesome physical ability to show off. She had no idea what Harry planned – hopefully it wasn't _too_ stupid – but she could tell some of the other tributes were likely remarkable. But she ended up at the poisonous berries stations, showing that there was one threat in the arena she knew how to face.

Besides, a low score would mean no attention, and if she, Harry, and Miri could just disappear, then poisonous berries might be the only threat she'd have to face.

* * *

"Ezekiel Jones."

Ezekiel landed on top of the brightest target block and ended his show with a bow.

"There's more of that coming your way," he said. "So I'd pay attention if I were you."

* * *

"Cassandra Cillian."

The trainer fell on the floor almost immediately.

"You see, there's more to taking down an opponent than just force," Cassandra explained. "There's pressure points in the body. I used to help out the town's nurse, so I know all of them by heart. Very useful thing, knowledge is."

* * *

"Carter Kane."

Carter easily disarmed the trainer.

It was dangerous to show how good he was to the other tributes – but a good score was worth a little showing off. A few sponsors would make a huge difference in the end.

* * *

"Sadie Kane."

"You know what my special ability is?" Sadie asked. "Talking. I can talk an ear off of anyone. Walt - that's my boyfriend, quite a nice catch if I may say so myself - says that there's no one in Panem who can talk like I can. And if I'm talking, then people are listening, and if people are listening, then they aren't swinging swords at me. Understand?"

* * *

"David Charleston."

He tried to do his best on the knife station, but he somehow knew he had a low score.

 _Oh well_ , he thought. _I'll have time to prove differently later_.

* * *

"Eugene Fitzherbert."

Eugene swung down from the ceiling support and picked an apple right from one of the game maker's plates.

"Thanks for the meal, boys," he said, crunching into the apple right next to the game maker's ear.

* * *

"Moana Motunui"

Moana thrust the javelin as hard as she could and tried to stay professional when it hit the middle.

 _So much for low-scoring, huh, Maui,_ she thought, a grin spreading on her face as she left the room.

* * *

"Anidori Isilee."

Fire-starting probably wasn't the most exciting skill, but it was what Isi was best at, so it was what she went for.

At least it was _something_.

* * *

"Jason Argo."

Jason landed in a roll and came up standing.

Athleticism was his strong suit. He was tall, and one of the older tributes, so even if his sword-work hadn't improved much, he could still hold his own.

* * *

"Miri Laurendaughter"

Miri tied the knot and the threw the dummy into the trap.

She tried to keep the feeling of satisfaction when it worked off her face.

* * *

"And the tribute scores are

District 1:

Peter Hayes - 8

Beatrice Prior - 9

District 2:

Arthur Pendragon - 9

Mithian Prince - 8

District 3:

Peter Parker - 6

Wanda Maximoff - 1

District 4:

Perseus Jackson - 9

Annabeth Chase - 9

District 5:

Harry Potter - 1

Hermione Granger - 4

District 6:

Ezekiel Jones - 6

Cassandra Cillian - 9

District 7:

Carter Kane - 7

Sadie Kane - 2

District 8:

David Charleston - 4

Megan Tarash - 5

District 9:

Eugene Fitzherbert - 6

Moana Motunui - 6

District 10:

Finn Gilson - 8

Anidori Isilee - 5

District 11:

Jason Argo - 6

Medea Helios - 4

District 12:

Steffan Sabetson - 4

Miri Laurendaughter - 4"

* * *

 **Please, please, let no one see me uploading fanfiction in the very crowded library of my somewhat conservative school...**


	10. Chapter 10: Even More Lectures

_**Edited 8/3/19**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the quote from** _ **Spiderman: Homecoming.**_ **I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to put it in, and it's not an exact quote anyways...**

 **Oh, and I do not own anything else stated in previous disclaimers.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Even More Lectures. Yay.**

"Learning poise and proper conversation is extremely important for the interview," Olana declared.

Miri frowned. "Isn't conversation just talking?"

Olana scowled. "Not the way you talk. Conversation is more than just putting words into a sentence. It's engaging your audience. And it's my job to teach it to you, so listen up."

"The interview is tomorrow," Hercules stated. "Which means we have all day to prepare."

Jason frowned. "Prepare for what?"

"For being a pleasant, relatable person," Hercules stated. "Something you seem to have problems with."

"I'm pleasant," Jason argued. "I'm the most pleasant person in this room."

"Not when you act like that. Now, first-"

"I'm not as good of a speaker as you seem to think," Isi stated, shaking her head.

"You're a much better speaker than you think," Talone countered. "Just trust yourself - you mess up most when you're trying to impress others."

"I'll mess up," Isi argued.

"No you won't," Talone replied. "You are good with people when you don't let yourself be crippled with anxiety. Trust me."

"Just be yourself," Mulan stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure sponsors will love an annoying, stubborn, annoying, and, well, annoying sixteen-year-old princess," Maui mumbled.

"I'm not a princess," Moana replied. "I'm the daughter of the mayor. There's a difference."

"Whatever," Maui stated. "Eugene, on the other hand, should absolutely be himself."

"It's Flynn, actually," Eugene replied. "Only Rapunzel knows me as Eugene."

Mulan sighed. "The sponsors know you as Eugene, Flynn. You should get used to it."

Eugene sighed. "Fine. Eugene just didn't have the same ring as Flynn, though."

"No," Maui agreed. "But you are still just as charming."

"He's charming?" Moana asked. "He's charming but I'm unlikable? I'm way more likable than him - no offense Eugene."

"None taken," Eugene replied. "I agree completely."

"It's not being likeable," Mulan said. "It's about being someone people want to watch. Eugene comes off as mischievous and confident."

"And what do I come off as?" Moana asked.

"Right now? Like just another tribute."

"Let's face the truth," Abraham stated. "Neither of you are going to do well during the interview."

"Nonsense," David replied. "I'm very likable."

Megan made a face. "Maybe. If you don't get too technical."

"Is that even possible for David?" Cody asked.

"I don't think so," Abraham agreed. "Just, focus on not turning anyone off. And don't make any enemies."

"I agree with Sadie," Zia agreed. "She is definitely the more likable of the two of you."

"I agree as well," Bast added.

"So you're outnumbered, Carter," Sadie summarized. "Three to one."

"Ezekiel, as much I don't want to admit this, you should be fine being yourself," Eve admitted. "Sponsors love a little bit of arrogance. Just don't get too big of a head."

"What about me?" Cassandra asked.

"You have a great personality, Cassandra, but it's not one that stands out. You... we'll just have to see."

"I hate interviews," Harry muttered when Minerva brought them up.

Minerva frowned. "How would you know? Have you ever been in one?"

Harry frowned. "No... of course not. It's just the general idea of them..."

"You'll be fine, wise girl," Percy stated. "You won't have to do anything - just scare the sponsors into sponsoring us."

Annabeth glared. "I'm not that scary."

"Annabeth, I've seen you stare down victors the size of mountains during training," Percy replied. "Just give one good look into the cameras and everyone will be too scared to do anything but sponsor us."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Tony advised. "And don't do anything I would do. If you do that, you'll be fine."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Arthur replied. "I did a lot of public speaking for my father, remember? A small crowd isn't going to scare me."

"The issue isn't whether you're scared or not, princess," Gwaine stated. "It's whether they like you or not."

"I'm very likable," Arthur argued. "I spend almost my entire day trying to keep people placated. I know what I'm doing, Gwaine. After all, if _you_ could do it…"

"I don't know what I'm doing," Tris admitted.

"Your score was enough to get you noticed," Ten replied. "I wouldn't worry yourself about it. Just... don't come off as to arguable."

"What does that mean?" Tris asked.

"It means don't do that," Eric said.

 **(I originally had a note here about something that ended up not happening)**


	11. Chapter 11: Wink, Wink

_**Edit 8/12/2019**_ **I really, really need to go to bed.**

 **If anyone was following that Halloween week thing... sorry. I didn't have as much internet access as I planned...**

 **So, from now on, I'll probably only be updating on weekends, at least until Thanksgiving.**

 **But good news: NaNoWriMo is going great!**

 **Disclaimer: it's fanfiction. That's why I'm posting it on a sight called fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Wink, Wink**

Tris tried really hard not to show how uncomfortable her shoes were.

She had one of the better outfits of the night - black leather leggings and jacket with her hair pulled back into a bun - but the shoes that went with it were almost impossible to walk in.

Apparently, it was an attempt to make her look less short.

As she walked on stage, Morpheus - the interviewer - greeted her with a handshake. Tris hurriedly sat down before she had an opportunity to trip and make a fool of herself.

"So, you had one of the highest scores," he began. "Is there any hints you can give us as to how you got that?"

"Talent," Tris replied.

"Yes, but what kind of talent?" Morpheus asked, leaning towards her.

Tris put on what she hoped was a confident smile. "The kind it takes to win the games."

* * *

Arthur gave Mithian a warm smile as she returned to her seat before getting up himself.

His outfit felt bulky - chainmail and armor - but Arthur found he didn't really mind it. At least he wasn't forced into the shoes some of the girl tributes were.

"Tell me Arthur," Morpheus said. "Is there a girl back home rooting you on?"

Arthur smiled. "There is. Or at least I hope she is."

"Ooh. What's her name?"

"Guinevere," Arthur replied. "Guinevere Smith."

"Arthur and Guinevere," Morpheus stated. "Sounds like the stuff legends are made out of. And what did you say to her as you were leaving?"

"I promised her that I'd make it back to her," Arthur said. "And she knows I never break my word."

* * *

Wanda smoothed out her dress as she sat down.

As much as she hated to admit it, she loved the dress. It was solid black and came down mid-thigh, only about an inch above where her boots ended. The only color of her outfit was the blood red gloves that came up to her shoulders.

"Now, let's get to the personal stuff," Morpheus said. "Just last year your brother Pietro was sitting in that same exact spot. Is it weird sitting where he sat?"

Wanda took a deep breath before answering. "It just means I'll have to win where he didn't. For him."

* * *

Annabeth relaxed into the chair as much as the armor she was wearing would let her. She was wearing a grey breastplate and grey boots with her bright orange dress and gray earrings. It was a weird outfit, but she liked wearing the armor – she was a warrior, and she wanted others to know it.

"Oh, I have a plan alright," Annabeth confirmed. "But you'll just have to wait and see what it is."

Morpheus smiled. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Hermione ran her hand over her bun again, out of habit, as she watched Harry take the stage.

She hadn't been impressive - that much she knew - and she didn't have a good score to make up for it, either. At least the outfit was somewhat noticeable - a bright red and gold dress with a black cloak over it - but it wouldn't be enough to catch anyone's eye.

Hermione sighed. She'd just have to do this hard way, as usual.

* * *

Ezekiel smirked. "How confident am I that I'm going to win? Well, let me put it this way - Ezekiel Jones doesn't lose."

* * *

Sadie loved the streaks in her hair, even if she didn't particularly like the rest of the outfit.

She was dressed in a plain white dress with a golden collar, which paled in comparison to all the reds that surrounded her. Her eye makeup was too heavy, too, but the black streaks in her hair made it up to her.

"So, siblings in the games, must be tough."

"It is, really. And we've both lost so much over the past couple years... I just don't know what we'd do without each other. I just know that one of us has to return."

* * *

"Tell me, what was running through your head when you volunteered?" Morpheus asked.

"That I knew I could win," David replied. "The Hunger Games is like any other game - there's a specific way too win. And I know what it is."

"Do you really think that it's that simple?" Morpheus questioned.

"Simple? No," David replied. "There's a lot that goes into the winning, but I know what that is. I have no doubt that I can win."

* * *

Moana adjusted her skirt. Sitting still wasn't really her thing. Besides, the thick off-white dress wasn't her idea of comfortable.

"Your tribute token," Morpheus was saying. "Where did you get that necklace from?"

"My grandma," Moana replied, rubbing her finger over the necklace. "She gave it to me right before she died. It means a lot to me."

"I bet it does," Morpheus replied.

* * *

"Yeah."

Isi flinched at how bland she sounded. She had thought she had left that behind, but now that she was back in the Capitol, her old speaking habits seemed to have returned.

She tried for the best smile she could and hoped Enna wasn't laughing at her too much.

* * *

Jason smiled. "Ariadne means the world to me. I will get back to her, I promise."

* * *

Miri forced a smile and ignored the sense of Deja Vu she felt.

It was the dress, for some reason. It was absolutely gorgeous - a ball-gown type dress made out of a silver fabric - but Miri could have sworn she had worn it before.

But that was ridiculous, so she ignored the feeling and focused on Morpheus.

* * *

 **In case you were wondering, Isi's interview was supposed to be a reflection of the conversation with Selia's mom in** _ **The Goose Girl,**_ **which started very similar.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Return Of The Subplot

_**Edit 9/13/19**_ **someone (cough*me*cough) needs to go to bed**

 **Disclaimer: All rights, lefts, ups, downs, sidewises, insides, outsides, forwards, and backwards to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Return of the Subplot**

Miri didn't sleep well that night, but when she did, she dreamed of the silver dress.

It was a different room, with different stylists, but it was definitely the dress.

She barely heard one of the stylists say something about disliking the dress, she was so caught up in the reflection.

 _A ball,_ she remembered. _There was a ball, and I wore this dress. Steffan was there_...

* * *

Jok the goose found Isi in her dreams.

Isi had found Jok wandering the fields during the first couple months of being the goose girl. He had been injured, and in attempt to heal him, Isi had let the goose sleep in her bed.

Jok, of course, still demanded the special treatment.

Isi dreamed that night of Jok, and she dreamed of Geric. But Geric, unlike Jok, looked different than she remembered him. It was his clothes - like they were from a completely different time period.

(And quite honestly, he looked better in them).

* * *

Moana was on the beach.

She wasn't sure how she knew that. District 9 didn't have beaches. But she was on the beach.

The waves washed up towards her ankles, and she felt a calling she had never felt below.

And dream or not, it was one of the realist things she had ever felt.

* * *

"Guys, I want a castle."

Flynn didn't have creative dreams a lot, but that night he did. Maybe it was the stress of the games, or the bright colors of the interview, but that night he dreamed one of the craziest dreams.

He dreamed of stealing a crown.

* * *

Cassandra dreamed of a library larger than any building she had ever been in. It was a common dream of hers, but the colors and... weirdness of the interview must have inspired her, because that dream held the largest library she had ever dreamed.

The stress of the games must have reached her, too, because she also dreamed of the library destroying itself.

* * *

Hermione dreamed of turning the interviewer into a beetle.

It was a very satisfying dream.

* * *

"You don't actually believe what you are seeing, do you?"

Percy turned around to see Nico standing behind him, dressed in the weirdest outfit he had ever seen. He had on a too-big jacket, a bright orange shirt, and necklace much like the ones Annabeth had started making.

Percy didn't know Nico well. The kid was a good couple years younger than him, and ever since his sister died in the games a couple years ago, he had been a loner. But this Nico, in his weird outfit, seemed more familiar.

"Believe what?" Percy questioned.

"The games," Nico replied. "Living in District 4. Everything. It's not true - you know it isn't. Someone has taken you and Annabeth... somewhere, maybe another world, maybe to the future, but you have to come back. We can't lose you again."

"But... but come back where?" Percy asked.

"To home," Nico replied. "When you arrived at Camp Jupiter, you still knew in your guts that it wasn't your home. I think you still know that now, too. You have to come home. Back to New York."

* * *

 **"Guys, I want a castle" is from** _ **Tangled,**_ **and I do not own it either.**


	13. Chapter 14: The Subplot Thickens

**So so so so so sorry about the late update! I had a gig all weekend, was busy all week and then I was at family's yesterday. I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend to make up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the very long list of things that I do not own in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

 **The Subplot Thickens**

Miri pretended to dance.

She remembered the dances, so vividly, from her dream. She had practiced them with other girls, with Britta especially, but had danced them with guys, too. With Peder, with Steffan, with some guy named Timon...

"What are you doing?"

Miri turned to see Steffan standing in her doorway, watching. She felt blood rush to her face.

"Just... trying to calm my nerves for today," Miri replied.

"By... dancing?" Steffan asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Miri asked.

"Just... haven't seen that type of dancing before," Steffan replied.

"But you feel like you have, right?" Miri questioned.

Steffan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You feel like you've danced it before, right? With me, with Britta, with Peder's sister... it all seems to familiar, doesn't it? Don't tell me you don't feel it too - the feeling that we are supposed to be living a different life. One with balls, and books, and you and Britta and marriage on the green and me and Peder and Astrid and boats and swamps and..."

"I can't say I haven't," Steffan admitted. "But that doesn't matter much now, does it?"

"Of course it does," Miri replied. "We're supposed to be living a different life, Steffan. So why are we here instead?"

* * *

"Kittens, we need to talk."

Sadie and Carter exchanged looks.

"Kittens?" Carter questioned.

Sure, Bast looked like a cat. She only wore cat suits, and wore some type of contacts in her eyes to make them look cat-like. But kittens? Really?

But some part of Sadie didn't really mind.

"Listen to me," Bast continued. "Very closely. You're stuck. Stuck here, for some reason, and you need to get out. Until the two of you can free yourselves, no one else can go back either. I barely have enough strength to reach you, and I'm using some of Bes's and Anubis's too. Snap out of it, please."

"Snap out of what?" Carter asked.

"Anubis," Sadie repeated, feeling a seas come over her. Anubis. Who was Anubis? And Bes. She knew Bes too. And he was important.

"You remember him, don't you?" Bast asked. "Well, this has put the two of them in a situation. It's up to the two of you to save him - to save all of them. But don't worry, I know you're up to it."

* * *

"Ms. Cillian," Jenkins stated. "You are a genius. You have a mind no one has seen in... quite a long time. Don't disregard what you see in your dreams so easily."

"But it was crazy," Cassandra replied. "I mean, a library that big? And all of those... those artifacts? And the building folding in on..." Cassandra trailed off as she noticed Eve and Ezekiel standing in the doorway.

"Ah," Jenkins said. "Mr. Jones, Co- Ms. Baird. Is there something you need?"

"No," Eve replied. "Just..."

"You've had the dream too?" Ezekiel asked. "About the library, and the-the Serpent Brotherhood?"

"The Serpent Brotherhood!" Cassandra repeated. "That's what they were called! I couldn't remember."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and Stone was there," Ezekiel continued. "And that guy Eve likes... Flynn! He was there too!"

"Jenkins, is there a reason our tributes are having similar dreams?" Eve asked, calm as always.

Jenkins smiled his so obviously forced smile. "Trust me co- Ms. Baird, there are things going on that need to be unraveled. And we are finally getting somewhere."

* * *

"Nico..." Annabeth repeated. "Nico di Angelo? Are you sure it's him?"

Percy nodded. "I'm sure."

Annabeth sat back, trying to process the dream. If it hadn't been for her own doubts, she would have disregarded it, but...

"And of everyone we know, it was Nico," Annabeth said. "He's always been a little creepy, but control your dreams creepy?"

Plus, Annabeth was sure he had a crush on her. So why would he go to Percy?

* * *

"Why does Tony call you Cap?" Wanda asked.

"Because he's Cap," Tony replied.

"I wasn't asking you," Wanda stated.

Steve frowned. "I don't know. Just kinda started calling me that, I guess."

"It's a weird nickname," Wanda observed.

"All nicknames are weird," Peter commented. "Don't see how that matters much now."

"It does," Wanda stated. "I just haven't figured out how yet."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for another chapter this weekend (hopefully)!**

 **Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, Annabeth thought Nico had a crush on her during _Mark of Athena,_ so that's what that was a reference too. **


	14. Chapter 15: The Hunger Games

**Let's all agree to ignore the fact that it's supposed to be the stylists sending the tributes off...**

 **Disclaimer: see previous disclaimers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **You made it to the Hunger Games! Almost...**

Tris sighed and stepped into the tunnel.

"At least you're not claustrophobic like me," Ten said.

"At least," Tris agreed.

She fidgeted with the cuff of her black, long-sleeve shirt, unhappy with the outfit. Usually, tribute outfits had some benefit - protection from the cold, camouflage, etc - but this outfit didn't. It was solid black, a plain black shirt with thick, black leggings and black combat boots. Her stylist had given her a black hair band to keep her hair out of face before sending her on her way.

"You'll be fine, Tris," Ten stated. "Remember what I taught you."

Tris frowned. "What was that, again?"

A small semblance of a smile crept up on Ten's face. "Just do what you normally do, and don't do anything to get the gamemakers to target you, and you'll be fine."

The glass closed, and suddenly Tris _did_ feel claustrophobic.

"You'll be fine," Ten mouthed.

Tris nodded that she understood, and took a deep breath.

And up she went.

* * *

Christina curled up into a ball and leaned into Will.

Oh, why did Tris have to volunteer?

Behind him, Cara and Caleb were debating statistics. Cara never liked Tris anyways, but it was helping Caleb calm down. On the couch behind Christina, Ms and Mr Prior sat, tense as a bowstring.

 _If anyone can make it, it's Tris_ , Christina reminded herself. _She knows what she's doing. Just trust her._

* * *

"Don't worry princess, you'll be fine," Gwaine stated.

"I'm not worried," Arthur replied. "I'm just not hungry either."

"Sure," Gwaine answered. "Well, it's about time, so I'd go ahead and get into the cage."

Arthur sighed and stepped up into the cage. "Well, it's about time. I was starting to get bored."

"Uh-huh," Gwaine stated. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready."

The glass closed, and Arthur forced himself to breathe. Gwaine gave him two enthusiastic thumbs up, and Arthur made a point of rolling his eyes.

And then he started going up.

* * *

Merlin put a reassuring hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"He'll do fine," Merlin assured her.

"I know," Gwen replied. "But I can still worry, can't I?"

Gwen was a mess, and she had every right to be. Merlin himself didn't feel much better.  
 _You prat_ , he thought. _Why'd you have to go and get yourself in the games?_

"Thank you, Merlin," Gwen said, snapping Merlin out of his thoughts. "For staying with me today."

"Of course."

* * *

"Stop being so worried," Tony said. "It's contagious."

"Thanks for the confident booster," Peter muttered.

He didn't think pacing was that bad of a coping mechanism, but Tony definitely seemed annoyed. The mentor watched from where he was leaning up against the wall, completely chill like he had done this enough times already.

 _He probably has_ , Peter realized. _And none of them came back. Except Steve._

"Alright," Tony announced. "It's time. So you just need to relax, and get into that... tube thing, and you'll be all set, alright? Don't worry kid, you'll be fine."

Peter nodded and obeyed, forcing himself to remain calm as he stepped into the tube.

The glass closed down in front of him, and all the calmness went away.

"You are going to win this," Tony mouthed. "Okay?"

Peter nodded. "Okay."

And then the tube started going up, and the room disappeared below his feet.

* * *

May Parker watched anxiously, and she never felt more alone.

 _He will do fine_ , she remembered one of the victors, Tony, telling her. _It's about time we get a victor anyways._

May hoped he was right. She couldn't lose him.

* * *

Annabeth was calm.

Sure, she had to keep reminding herself of that, but she was.

She had a plan, after all. And nothing stopped her when she had a plan.

* * *

Sally Jackson and Frederick Chase had never really gotten along, but Sally wasn't surprised when Frederick showed up at her place that morning.

The three of them - Frederick, Sally, and Paul - all gathered on their couch, waiting for the games to start.

 _He's with Annabeth_ , Sally kept reminding herself. _He'll be fine_.

And whenever she thought about the fact that they both couldn't make it home - well, she just tried not to think about that.

* * *

"I have complete faith in you, Harry," Albus stated.

"Why?" Harry asked. "I've never done anything like this before. I've never... fought people. How am I supposed to stand a chance?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Have you ever considered the fact that you possibly have? Or that you might be focused on the wrong challenge completely?"

* * *

Ron was pacing, and he wasn't going to apologize for it.

His two best mates, in the games... how was he supposed to just sit down and watch?

The whole room was filled with anxiety. Ginny looked near tears. His mum was in tears. Harry and Hermione were so much a part of the family, and now to lose one of them - to probably lose both...

Well, Ron didn't think he could handle that.

* * *

Ezekiel was too busy trying to figure out the weird library dreams to be nervous.

He usually didn't "figure" things out, but the dreams were enough to make him curious. Eve seemed similarly distracted, and he got the feeling she might have had the dream too.

It wasn't until Ezekiel felt the ground below him begin to raise that his mind remembered to be nervous.

* * *

Flynn was half surprised, half not, to find Jacob outside his house.

"This ain't right," was all Jacob said.

"I know," Flynn replied, letting Jacob into his house. "But what do we do about it? We don't even know what's wrong."

"Then that's our first step," Jacob said. "Figure out what's going on, and figure out how to stop it. And before Ezekiel and Cassandra get killed."

* * *

Sadie banged her head on the back of the tube in boredom.

Why was she bored? She was supposed to be scared out of her mind.

"Just start the games already," she groaned.

But she immediately took that back when the tube closed, and she found herself going upwards.

* * *

Walt and Jasmine did their best to keep the orphanage from going crazy, but it still went crazy.

Jasmine had three of the ankle-biters on her lap, all crying. Jasmine looked close to tears herself.

Walt, on the other hand, spent most of the morning calming down Julian. It was a good distraction from his own emotions, which were about to overflow.

* * *

The door to the tunnel close, and suddenly, David wasn't sure anymore.

 _It's normal_ , he reminded himself.

Besides, there was no backing down anymore, because David was definitely going up.

* * *

"You know what?" Flynn said. "I'm actually a little nervous."

"It's normal," Mulan said. "Just keep taking deep breaths."

"Deep breaths, right," Flynn repeated.

"You'll do fine," Mulan stated. "Just remember who you're fighting to get back to."

At the memory of Rapunzel, Flynn had to smile.

He would get back to her. He had to.

* * *

"You have to get back to me, Eugene," Rapunzel stated, inches from the TV. "You have to."

* * *

Isi took a deep breath. Then another.

Neither seemed to help.

Talone put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll do fine. Trust me."

"I know," Isi said, covering his hand with hers. "Doesn't mean I can't be nervous, does it?"

The door for the tube closed, and Isi stepped back.

 _Off we go..._

* * *

Enna threw a pillow at the TV, forcing Razo and Geric to duck.

"Throwing stuff at the TV isn't going to help anything," Razo said.

"It helps me," Enna shot back.

Her small room was crowded. Razo and Geric both took up her small couch, Geric too nervous to talk and Razo too nervous to stop talking. Conrad was also in the room, sulking around the back wall and not making much sound.

Enna couldn't stay in one place. She felt restless, and she knew it was showing.

After losing Leifer last year, and now Finn and Isi...

* * *

"You know, you're more a hero than I am," Hercules said. "Volunteering for Pythagoras like you did."

"I'm going to come back," Jason replied.

"I know," Hercules replied.

* * *

Adriane tried to stand tall next to her father.

She could watch this in private, she knew, but she needed people.

She was tempted to go to Hercules' place, where Pythagoras would be alone.

But no. She stood strong with her father. If the Capital was going to take Jason away, then they weren't going to break her.

* * *

Miri ran her thumb over the hawk.

She had a bit of Peder with her, and that was more reassuring than anything Olana could tell her.

She still remembered his goodbye. He had barely managed to say anything, but he had given her what she needed to win.

* * *

And all the way in District 12, Peder couldn't help but remember saying goodbye to Miri. He hoped it wouldn't be a final goodbye.

* * *

Twenty-four tributes were raised into the Arena.

The countdown started.

Annabeth gasped. The cornucopia was beautiful. The horn itself was made of marble, and the point of it touched the center of hothouse pavilion. Behind the tributes, stairs climbed down, and beyond that no one could see.

45 seconds.

Arthur and Isi made eye contact across the cornucopia. They had already agreed on the plan, but now they knew they were still on.

30 seconds.

Flynn eyed one of the bags near him. It was an easy grab, and he'd be out of here before the bloodbath started.

20 seconds.

Moana took a deep breath, and was surprised when she recognized the smell of the ocean.

10 seconds.

The path entered Ezekiel's mind without him thinking of it. He looked up, shocked, to see Cassandra looking at him.  
She looked just as surprised as he did.

9.

Moana took a deep breath and gave Sadie a nod. Sadie nodded back.

8.

Harry prepared himself to run. He hoped Hermione would find him, but right now he just needed to get away.

7.

Miri tapped her hawk and thought of a calming tune - a quarrying song she had heard in her dramas.

6.

Isi felt a breeze whisper next to her ear.

5.

Jason eyed the sword. Hercules said no, but...

4.

Hermione took a deep breath. It was all she could do.

3.

 _Had Pietro been this nervous?_

2.

Flynn streaked his nerves and prepared to run.

1

"Let the Hunger Games Begin!"

* * *

 **Oh, and sorry about the lack of posting _again._ But it's December now, and hopefully it will all change. **


	15. Chapter 16: 16 Chapters In

**So that whole post a lot and get to fifty stories thing didn't work out... ooops**

 **Disclaimer: still not mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **16 Chapters In and We're Now Just Getting To The Hunger Games**

Tris launched herself towards the cornucopia, grabbing a couple of throwing knives, and scaled the side of the cornucopia, where she could see the battle. It wasn't the clear view she had hoped for, with the ceiling forcing her to crouch, but she was still above everyone. Hopefully, this would keep her out of the bloodbath, but without abandoning the cornucopia.  
She watched the battle, griping one knife in one hand and grabbing the tip of the cornucopia with the other, and watched for her allies.

* * *

Arthur grabbed two swords as he passed under the cornucopia, racing after his two allies. He caught up easily, tossed one sword to Finn, and kept going.

* * *

Peter was the first tribute down the steps, so he was the first to see what laid beyond the pavilion.

The arena was, as most were, divided into sections. On the right of Peter was a grassy area that led to a creepy looking forest. On his left was a beaten stone wall.

And in front of him was just concrete.

He was running on flat concrete, heading towards a skeleton of a concrete building. Cover, if just barely.

Behind him, Peter heard another tribute running after him. He didn't take time to look behind him.

* * *

Percy could feel the ocean behind him, but he forced himself forward towards the cornucopia.

Annabeth ran towards him from the other side of the pavilion, dodging more than fighting. Tris was already on the cornucopia. Percy couldn't find Mithian, but he wasn't worried.

Annabeth was alive, that's all that mattered.

The bloodbath was short lived, and was over before Percy could even find a sword, but that was fine with him. Tris shot warning shots - which meant hitting shoulders instead of chests - at any tributes that lingered.

The cornucopia was theirs, and without any bloodshed (minus that one guy's shoulder), just as they planned.

* * *

Hermione and Miri ended up on different sides of the cornucopia, with Harry somewhat in the middle, so they chased after him.

The steps led down to a grassy section departed by two waist-high stone walls. On one side Hermione could see one of the other tributes darting towards a concrete building, and on the side stood a burnt building.

But what really caught Hermione's eyes was what they were running towards.

A stone doorway stood about twenty yards away, with two huge wooden doors about twice Hermione's height.

"How are we supposed to open _that_?" Miri asked.

"Maybe if we all run into it?" Harry suggested, a couple few feet ahead of the girls.

"Seriously?" Hermione questioned. "That's your plan?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Harry replied.

Hermione sighed and resigned herself to Harry's plan.

Harry stopped at the door, waiting for the girls. Miri arrived seconds before Hermione, a good deal less out of breath.

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "On a count of three. One, two, three!"

The three tributes slammed into the door, and promptly fell onto the floor as the door swung open easily.

* * *

Cassandra flew around the pavilion and hit the pavement at a record speed for her.

Ezekiel was already three feet ahead of her, with two backpacks in his hands.

The two ran down the concrete, not talking or even looking around. Ahead, another tribute headed towards the building, but Cassandra couldn't make him out.

They kept running.

The building ahead of them was two stories high, and completely empty on the first floor. The floor was the same color of concrete, and the ceiling was about fifteen feet high. Concrete walls stood strong on three sides, with the fourth side - the one facing the pavilion - completely open on both stories. The only thing in the first floor was a ladder leading up to a whole in the ceiling on the other side of the building.

The foot of a tribute just disappeared as Cassandra and Ezekiel arrived.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Cassandra asked.

Ezekiel shook his head. "Let him run. We have enough to deal with already."

* * *

Carter went against his instincts and dove into the bloodbath.

He didn't go far. He dodged a strike from one of his training partners, grabbed a backpack, and ran towards where he saw Sadie disappear.

When he ran down the stairs, Carter was almost instantly blinded.

The sunlight was bouncing off of sand, causing the entire area to almost glow gold.

Carter shielded his eyes and followed two sets of footprints.

* * *

David and Megan met on the border of a forest.

On one side of them, a dark forest casted shadows over them. On the other side was the wall of a small, concrete building, also shielding the sun from them.

Then the building ended, and the forest swarmed them.

* * *

Flynn ran across the pavement and leaped over the stone wall.

The concrete had just been a little too revealed for his likings, but the other side of the stone wall proved some coverage.

Flynn hadn't counted on the castle, though.

Castle being something of a strong word. The doorway was huge, with wooden doors. The stone walls stood at least three stories high, bigger than any building Flynn had seen. The roof was hidden by stone border, being a perfect vantage point for any tribute talented enough to climb the walls.

And those walls were just asking to be climbed.

Going around the castle to the side, where he was more hidden, Flynn began climbing the stone walls. He could barely see three shapes running down the path, and he could just see the end of the castle drop off the side of the cliff, but Flynn focused mostly on his climbing.

And he just kept climbing.

* * *

Isi was surprised how easily her group maneuvered the forest.

It felt almost second nature to her, and Finn and Arthur had an even easier time.

The sound of birds chirping felt soothing, despite what was going on around her.

* * *

Jason ran for the sword.

So did the male tribute from 1.

The other tribute made it just before Jason did, and Jason was forced to drop and roll to avoid the sword. The other tribute swung down again, forcing Jason away.

Jason rolled onto his feet and grabbed the nearest weapon - a quiver of arrows. He grabbed an arrow and threw it at 1 like a dart, and was surprised when the arrow hit the other tribute hard in the arm.

Unfortunately, it was his non-dominant arm.

The other tribute swung again, and Jason picked up the bow and used it to block the blow. Again, it worked, and Jason's confidence grew.

Jason kicked the other tribute in the stomach, and he stumbled backwards. He swept the other tribute's feet out from under him, and when he fell to the ground, stole the sword and kept running.

Just to run into one of the girl tributes - the one from two. She glanced at the bow, which Jason was still holding for some reason, and dove for him.

Reacting before he could think, Jason raised his sword and slashed the career across the stomach. She fell to the ground, and Jason kept running towards the cornucopia.

Something slammed into his shoulder, and Jason found himself thrown backwards. He reached up to the wound and found the hilt of a knife and a lot of blood.

Jason looked for his attacker but couldn't find anyone, so he did the smart thing.

He ran away.

* * *

Miri slammed into the floor.

With a groan, she propped herself up off the ground and looked around the room. It was grand, like she expected a ballroom to be, but empty and dusty. In the back of the room, a staircase was inlaid in the center of the wall. A door stood at each corner, each propped open a tad. Unlit torches lined the walls.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance," Hermione grumbled, propping herself up on her elbows and smiling at Miri.

"Let's not do that again," Miri suggested.

"Agreed," Hermione replied.

"At least we got in," Harry added, sitting up and brushing off his shirt. The black tribute outfits showed the dust well, but Miri suspected that was the least of their problems.

Hermione stood up and helped Miri up. Harry stood a second later, sweaty and dusty.

"It's almost beautiful," Hermione commented, looking around the room.

"We should check for food," Harry suggested. "Maybe they left supplies here."

Hermione frowned. "They don't usually do that."

Harry shrugged. "Worth a check, right? Where do you want to start?"

"They always say follow the left wall, right?" Miri suggested.

And so into the first room they went.

* * *

 **Thanks to all that have reviewed - and sorry about not answering reviews as much or fast as usual. All reviews are appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 17: I'm Out Of Chapter Titles

**Disclaimer: All lefts to their respective owners. Oh, and rights too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **I'm Running Out Of Chapter Titles**

Miri gritted her teeth and tried to light the torch again.

It wasn't particularly dark in the room they had settled in. The outer wall was made of crumbling rock, and bits of light came through as the sun set. Miri could even peak outside a couple of the gaps, but she would only see another wall.

The opposite wall had a broken fire pit, but Hermione had inspected it and declared it a trap. In between those two walls was the entrance, and the somewhat crumbling doorframe and door. The other wall was decorated with a crest Miri had never seen before - a golden lizard-looking creature - and another crest both Hermione and Harry had seemed to recognize.

The room was just outside the main entrance, and was small and cozy. Hermione feared a cold night, and Miri had suggested they find a more snug room so there body heat could keep them warm.

The Panem anthem played, and the three tributes ran to peer through the cracks towards the sky, where they would find who had died.

Only three canons had gone off, a rarity for the bloodbath. Miri could only hope one of them wasn't Steffan.

* * *

Jason had a good view from his campsite.

He was halfway up a mountain, shielded between two evergreen trees and a pile of rocks. He could see just over the top of the pavilion, and underneath where three tributes were counting supplies.

To his left Jason could see a lot of sand. A lot of sand. At the border of the sand was the ruins of a bridge, almost directly across from Jason.

On the other side of the bridge was a deep forest, which ended at a stone wall and a cliff. A flat, concrete area and a gray building protruded into the forest, bringing drabness to the creepy shadows. On the other side of the stone wall was an ancient-looking castle, where Jason occasionally saw movement on the roof. Between the castle and Jason's mountain was a couple more buildings, all too ruined to do much but provide cover, and a tall, circular structure.

Jason did his best to treat his shoulder wound, but even through the pain he grateful for the knife. His sword would make a good defense, but the knife was better for hunting.

And to Jason surprise, he found a goat drinking out of a stream, right next to his camp.

By the time sunset came, the goat meat was mostly gone and the bleeding mostly stopped, and Jason was near asleep. The Panem anthem woke him up with a jolt, and he looked to the sky to see who had died.

The girl from two appeared, and Jason found his breath caught in his threat. Had he done that?

But then Medea's face appeared, and Jason forgot all about the other tribute.

* * *

"Good hunter, terrible cook," Isi decided, taking a bite of Arthur's kill.

"It's not like there's much to work with," Arthur complained. "And no one ever taught me how to cook. Besides, food is food. Just be glad we have some. This is the _Hunger_ Games after all."

The three of them had it pretty well, too. They were deep in the forest, at the entrance of hidden cave near a clean-water stream. Food had been an easy grab, even without supplies, and soon their stomachs would be filled.

"I love the forest," Isi commented, laying back and listening to the sound of the birds.

"You've been in one before?" Arthur asked.

Isi frowned. "No... I haven't. I guess it just feels right, you know?"

"Or it's just your thing with birds," Finn commented.

Isi smiled. She loved birdsong. Sometimes, she thought she could understand what they were saying...

Then the anthem started, and the birds shut up.

* * *

"I want a castle," Flynn muttered, looking out at the arena. He couldn't see anyone, just a fire coming from the mountain, but he still felt like the king of the world.

The whole thing had such a sense of deja vu, Flynn had to step back from the edge for a moment.

* * *

David fell flat on his face, and he could hear Megan laughing at him.

"I've never been in a forest before," David grumbled.

"I can tell," Megan replied with a smirk.

Something moved behind them, and both David and Megan froze.

"Let's keep moving," David suggested.

* * *

"So. Much. Sand." Sadie grumbled.

"Do you hear that?" Moana asked, ignoring Sadie.

"Hear what?" Carter asked.

"The ocean," Moana replied.

"How do you know what the ocean sounds like?" Sadie questioned.

Moana shrugged. "It just... feels right I guess."

* * *

"Maybe we should confront him," Cassandra said, staring at the stairs.

"Maybe," Ezekiel agreed. "Or maybe we can just chill here."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Miri?" Hermione asked, watching her new friend take a step back from the peak-hole.

"Steffan... he's dead," Miri muttered, a look of shock crossing her face. "I... I can't believe it. He's... gone."

Harry reached out and put a comforting hand on Miri's shoulders.

"You two were friends?" He asked.

Miri nodded. "He and Britta had just sworn themselves to each other... that they were going to marry the second they got out of school and... and he's so shut off from everyone else but I thought me and Britta had..."

Hermione forced a smile and placed a hand on Miri's back. The smaller girl curled into Hermione's chest, and Hermione forced her breathing to steady.

But inside, she was near tears too. Steffan had a girlfriend? Someone he was serious with? What about the other two who had died? Did they have families? Friends? Younger siblings?

Hermione looked at Harry, and she could see her own internal tears reflected in his eyes.

* * *

"This is such a pretty arena," Annabeth admitted. She and Percy were curled in the cornucopia while Tris took first watch.

She hated the arena. It shouldn't be pretty, it should be mud and rain and rocks and ugliness. That's what it was beneath the surface, after all.

And Annabeth wished she wasn't there. But, for the first time, she found herself glad that Percy was with her.

Because she knew he knew what she was thinking.

* * *

Wanda looked up and the giant... thing.

It was huge, and was round like a wheel. It looked like it should be able to rotate like one, too. A ladder went up to the axis, and little carts hung from the outside.

Whatever it was, it was weird.

But the carts provided shelter, and Wanda didn't trust any of the half-buildings around her, so Wanda curled up in the bottom cart and fell asleep.

* * *

"Did you know her well?" Isi asked.

Arthur shook her head. "Never met her before the games. Still, she's something of home. And now she's gone."

"I know," Isi said. "I've lost a lot during the last couple years, so I know how much something from home means. My mom gave me this handkerchief with her blood on it, to protect me she said, and it meant so much to me. Not that I'm comparing Mithian to a handkerchief or anything."

"No, you're comparing her to losing your mom, aren't you?" Arthur questioned.

Isi smiled sadly. "I'm not... originally from District 10. My parents were from the capital, and my mom was an escort. When my dad died, she took me with her and a friend of mine managed to stick me in District 10 in a fit of jealously. I was broken-hearted, and for a while I kept everything I had at home. But eventually I realized I felt more at home at ten then I did anyplace else."

"Did you ever see your mom again?" Arthur asked.

Isi shook her head. "She retired that year. I'd like to think she was overcome with grief, but..."

Arthur and Isi fell into silence, with Arthur watching the fire and Isi watching the sky. On the other side of the fire, Finn laying on his back, watching the fire as well.

"You know what would make tonight easier?" Finn called, propping himself up on his elbows. "A story."

"You know all my stories," Isi replied.

"I don't," Arthur argued. "So why don't you tell us one?"

* * *

Peter pushed a couple rocks and found himself a place to sleep.

The bridge above him was beautiful, he figured, but he didn't care much about that. Today, he killed two people, something he'd prepared for his whole life, but...

Peter shook the thought out of his head, curled up in the rocks, and fell asleep.

* * *

Britta curled up on her couch, still staring at the TV.

Steffan, dead.

There was no way. Just no way. The TV had to be lying, it had to...

Steffan had promised her forever. But forever was never now.

* * *

Octavian August stroked his beard.

Surely _he_ wouldn't be blamed for the low number of bloodbath deaths this year?

* * *

 **The deaths in this chapter were:**

 **Mithian, District 2**

 **Medea, District 11**

 **Steffan, District 12**


	17. Chapter 18: I Literally Have No Clue

**So, I've been focusing a lot on _The Unclocker_ lately, trying to post as much as possible before Season 2 is officially released on Netflix in... April, I think(?), which is why that's getting a lot more updates. **

**But**

 **This story will not be abandoned.**

 **Nor do I own the thirteen worlds ( _The Hunger Games_ being number 13) represented in this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

 **I Literally Have No Clue What To Name This Chapter**

Tris fell asleep and woke up in a bed.

Above her was another bed, which creaked and moaned as someone slept above her.

Tris blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, she was back under the cornucopia.

Next to her, Annabeth was curled up on a backpack, sleeping soundly. Percy was up, circling around the cornucopia as if he expected an attack. He smiled when he noticed Tris was awake.

"There's some bread in one of the backpacks, if you want it," he said. "Some of the bottles closer to the cornucopia are filled, too, though I would still check that they're drinkable."

Tris nodded and stood up. "Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?"

Percy shook his head. "It's been quiet."

Tris grabbed one of the bags and dug in it for breakfast. She found a piece of bread and took a bite.

"Foods not bad," she commented.

"The stuff close the cornucopia, at least," Percy agreed. "I took a bite out of one of the loafs on the outer ring, and it tasted horrible."

Tris smiled.

Most of the supplies had been gathered and counted, all kept close but still in their original order. The stuff closer to the cornucopia was better quality, so Annabeth had wanted to make sure they could tell what had been where.

Tris walked to the edge of the pavilion and sat down on the steps. She could see the sun just barely poking at the edge of a plain of sand.

"Most of the tributes will do their cooking now," Tris said. "The dawn hides the smoke better."

Percy nodded and sat next to her. "There's a lot more of them out there than usually."

Tris watched a white bird land and begin pecking at her crumbs. "Because it's usually us who picks them off, isn't? District 1 and 4?"

"And two," Percy added, eyes on the horizon. "But Mithian's dead and Arthur's in a different alliance. Do you ever get the feeling we all are different than the usual tributes? With all the volunteers, the high scores, everything."

Tris nodded. "Everything seems different this year. But maybe that's good."

"Maybe."

* * *

Arthur woke up, stood up, and ran into a tree.

"Ow," he complained.

"You okay?"

Arthur turned to see Isi sitting cross-legged near a dying fire, watching him like a bird. Her blonde hair was falling out of the wrap her stylist had given her, and Arthur was surprised to see how long it was.

"Was that tree there last night?" Arthur asked, trying and failing to point at the right tree.

Isi chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that's how trees work. You should probably sit down, you look like you're about to be sick."

Arthur nodded and sat down, nearly tipping over as he did.

"The river was poisonous, in case you were wondering," Isi said. "Made us all a little dizzy and disjointed. Thankfully, it doesn't seem fatal."

"Oh," was Arthur's genius response.

"It should wear off soon," Isi said. "Finn's already recovered, and he's checking the traps I sat last night. Of course, I haven't known anything to phase him."

"And you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm still dizzy," Isi replied. "I fall over whenever I stand up. Though I haven't ran into any trees."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"It was," Isi agreed. "It was very funny."

* * *

Wanda jolted awake, and for a second she thought she was in a cell.

But then she was back in the cart she had fallen asleep in. The dawning sunlight glinted off of the circular frame, almost making it look pretty.

Wanda refused to let the arena be pretty.

She hadn't grabbed any supplies yesterday, so she fashioned a spear out of a stick and some broken glass, and went hunting.

A half hour later, she had a rat.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Annabeth called, watching Tris up on the pavilion roof.

Tris frowned. "No, not really. But there's a good deal of taller buildings I could climb for a better look." Tris easily slid down the side of the pavilion, landing on the steps. "But with so many buildings around, I'm not sure it would be worth it."

"Probably not," Annabeth agreed.

The two girls walked back to the cornucopia together, where Percy was checking the water for cleanliness.

"See anything?" He asked, brushing his messy hair out of his face.

Tris shook her head. "To many buildings."

"Oh well," Percy replied. "The good news is that all the water provided is clean."

"Good," Annabeth said. "But we should still be looking for another source."

"I think I might have seen a river in the forest," Tris suggested.

Percy frowned. "I thought you said you didn't see anything?"

"Any tributes," Tris explained. "Maybe we should check the river out?"

* * *

Hermione was the first one to find the stairs to the roof.

The top floor of the castle was completely bare except for a fancy chair sitting in the middle of the room, and a secret passageway that led to a spiral staircase. Hermione had discovered the passageway by noticing markings on the floorboards and following them until she reached the back wall. On of the stones pulled out, opening the passageway.

The stairs led down to a room with fresh water and crates full of food, and Miri, Hermione, and Harry drank and ate their full before going up the stairs to what had to be the roof.

"I wonder how many more secret passageways are in this arena," Miri said. "I mean, with so many buildings..."

"There's probably equal amount of traps," Hermione added as she reached the top of the staircase. Above her was the stone roof, and gently she pressed on the stone directly above the staircase.

And instantly regretted it when the roof began to cave in.

"Back down," Harry yelled. Hermione and Miri scurried down the steps, and a second later, Harry tumbled down to where they were.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, reaching down and pulling Harry to his feet.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, holding his right arm close to his chest. "My arm's just hurting a bit."

"Harry you're bleeding," Hermione said. "We should go back down, find someplace more stable, and then I'm going to have to clean that wound."

"Do you know how?" Harry questioned.

"No, but I'm sure it's not that hard. Come on, let's get you someplace to sit down."

* * *

"Maybe we should just let him be," Cassandra said, stepping off the ladder again.

Ezekiel held his hands up. "Talking to him in was your idea in the first place. I'm fine chilling here."

"You're right," Cassandra agreed. "We should go and talk to him."

"That's not what I said," Ezekiel argued. "In fact, that's the opposite of what I just said."

Cassandra ignored him and began climbing the ladder again, but froze a couple steps up.

"What now?" Ezekiel asked.

"What if he's armed?" Cassandra whispered.

"There's no way he could have escaped the cornucopia with a weapon that fast," Ezekiel replied. "But if you're really that nervous..."

Cassandra sighed and started back up the ladder, just for a foot to land on her hand.

She jumped back, and so did the foot. A concerned face appeared through the hole a second later.

"Are you okay?" The other tribute asked, before his shock wore away to fear. "Wait, you're not going to try to kill me, are you?"

"Yes," Cassandra said. "I mean, yes I'm okay. No we're not going to try to kill you. We were just making sure you weren't going to try to kill us."

"I won't," the other tribute replied. "I'm trying to stay out of conflict for now. My name's Peter, by the way."

"Cassandra. And this is Ezekiel."

* * *

Sadie and Carter walked a little ways behind Moana.

"I'm telling you, it will work," Sadie hissed.

Carter shook his head. "It's too risky."

"It's the Hunger Games," Sadie replied. "Everything is too risky."

"It won't work, Sadie," Carter answered.

"What won't work?" Moana asked, turning to look at the siblings.

"Nothing," Sadie muttered.

* * *

"There's definitely something out there," David said, watching shadows flit across the tree.

Megan nodded, quietly hiking a step ahead of David. Then another.

Megan grabbed a stick from the ground and gestured for David to follow her.

The two tributes moved forward, watching the shadows flicker behind a tree. Megan gestured for David to go right, she went left, and they cornered the shadow.

"Bunny," David mouthed. Megan grinned.

"Breakfast," she mouthed.

David nodded and moved so he was directly cross from Megan. The bunny startled, seeing David, and darted the other direction.

Megan threw her stick, and somehow managed to hit the bunny right in the face. The bunny stumbled backwards, and David lunged for it and grabbed the rabbit.

"So, now that we've caught it, how are we supposed to kill it?" David asked.

Megan picked up her stick and whacked the bunny again.

* * *

Flynn was not prepared for the ground to cave out from underneath him.

He stumbled backwards, and the crumbling stopped.

He looked down into the hole, just in time to see another tribute fall down a flight of stairs.

"Looks like my time here is done," Flynn muttered, deciding that he didn't want to be the next victim of the collapsing ceiling.

He eyed the ruins to the side of the castle. It looked like it might be his best bet.

So down he went.

* * *

A quail landed on Isi's wrist as she watched Finn and Arthur attempt to fish.

The bird looked up at Isi and made a sound, before flying off.

"Water," Isi translated, as if she understood the bird.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"There's clean water this way," Isi replies, standing up and following the bird.

"How does she know that?" Arthur asked. Finn shrugged and followed Isi.

A second later, so did Arthur.

* * *

Jason nearly slid down the mountain trying to avoid the crazy goats.

Apparently, the goats didn't like the kill from yesterday, and now a herd of about ten goats were on Jason's tail.

He was heading for the buildings, sword in one hand, bundle of goat meat in other, knife in his belt. The goats behind him were way too fast for his liking, but Jason prided himself on his speed.

When he made it to the ruins, he kept running until he was well within the buildings. The goats stopped at the edge, huffing and puffing, and Jason just stared at them for a minute.

"I can't believe I was just chased by goats," he muttered, turning around to investigate where he ended up.

He bumped into another tribute, and barely had time to recognize her as one of the tributes from three before another tribute bumped into them.

* * *

Miri closed her eyes and pretended she was in an actual castle.

It didn't last long.

"Hermione, honestly, I am fine," Harry complained.

"You have a broken arm, and you're bleeding, Harry," Hermione replied. "Just hold still."

Miri sighed and tried to block out the voices. It may be irresponsible, but right then, she wanted to be anywhere but there.

She gripped her stone hawk, closed her eyes, and imagined that it was her and Peder in a real castle.

For a moment it worked. She felt that she was in the castle, in the infirmary, and that it was Peder who was injured, not Harry, but he was worse off and-

Miri shook herself out of her daydream. The arena must be messing with her brain, if even her daydreams were that dark...

* * *

 **As of right now, the tributes are:**

 **Tris, District 1,** **cornucopia**

 **Peter, District 1, bridge**

 **Mithian, District 2, dead**

 **Arthur, District 2, forest**

 **Wanda, District 3, ruins**

 **Peter, District 3, concrete building**

 **Annabeth, District 4, cornucopia**

 **Percy, District 4, cornucopia**

 **Hermione, District 5, castle**

 **Harry, District 5, castle**

 **Casandra, District 6, concrete building**

 **Ezekiel, District 6, concrete building**

 **Sadie, District 7, desert**

 **Carter, District 7, desert**

 **Megan, District 8, forest**

 **David, District 8, forest**

 **Moana, District 9, desert**

 **Flynn, District 9, castle on path for ruins**

 **Isi, District 10, forest**

 **Finn, District 10, forest**

 **Medea, District 11, dead**

 **Jason, District 11, ruins**

 **Miri, District 12, castle**

 **Steffan, District 12, dead**


	18. Chapter 19: And So It Begins

**The dialogue in this was just a blast to write. I had so much fun in this chapter, and I hope you all love it just as much.**

 **Also, I put chapter names in officially, but most were too long to fully put in, so they'll be shortened versions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any lefts or rights that I do not own. But I do, in fact, have a right side and a left side.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **And So It Begins**

Flynn probably should have been looking where he was going. But his main concern at the time had been the building he had taken shelter in for a total of five seconds, which was slowly crumbling, not the possibility of other tributes in the area.

But still, running face-first into the boy from eleven was not fun.

Or having a pointy stick at the back of his neck.

"You're outnumbered," Flynn said when he felt the stick.

"The two of you have never met before," a female voice replied. "Why would you be allies?"

"Why don't the two of you work it out, and I'll head that way," the tribute from eleven suggested.

"Stay right there," the female voice commanded.

"Or what? You'll stab me with your stick?" Eleven asked. "You didn't train in the arena with spears, and being from three I don't think you would have had any practice before, so what makes you think that you pose a threat?"

"I saw you training, eleven," the girl from three replied. "Your not that tough either."

"Great!" Flynn decided. "So we're all weaklings who can't put up a fight! Maybe we could come to some agreement?" Neither tribute moved. "Or not."

"Listen, three," eleven said. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm only in the games because I didn't want Pythagoras to be. But I'm planning on making it out of here."

"Funny," three replied. "So am I."

"And so am I," Flynn added. "See? We all have something in common."

"My brother died in the games," three said. "I will survive, if only to honor him."

"I can get behind that," Flynn replied. "Revenge - a very noble cause."

"And I promised I would come back," eleven replied. "I'm not about to break that promise."

"Again, very noble," Flynn commented.

"Would you shut up?" Three asked.

"Shutting up isn't really my strong suit," Flynn admitted. "But you know what is? I'm a great thief."

"So?" Three questioned.

"Well, we're in the _Hunger_ Games, right?" Flynn questioned. "So how about I help you not hunger?"

"And who exactly do you propose stealing from?" Three questioned.

"Who else but the careers themselves?" Flynn replied. "So, how about the two of you put your weapons down and we can work something out?"

"Stealing from the careers is a horrible idea," eleven responded. "I have plenty of food anyways."

"Well then, why don't you scurry off with your food," three replied. "While we feast off the best food in the arena."

"That's the spirit. The name's Flynn, by the way."

"Wanda. Wanda Maximoff."

* * *

"Why didn't they kill each other?" Octavian August asked, banging his head on the traditional table of the head gamemaker.

"I guess I'll have to make this interesting myself."

* * *

"Listen, Percy," Annabeth said. "It makes a lot more sense for you to stay and me and Tris to go."

"I just-"

"I know you don't trust her completely yet," Annabeth replied, putting a reassuring hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "But she has to go, she's the one who knows where the river is, and one of us needs to go with her, and you would make a much better guard while we're gone than I would. Besides, do you actually think she could overpower me?"

Percy sighed. "No, I guess not. And I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"I'll be fine, Seaweed Brain, I promise." Annabeth turned to where Tris was politely giving the couple some space. "He's finally agreed."

Tris nodded. "We'll leave in the morning?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Wouldn't nighttime be best?" Wanda asked when she realized her new ally had no intentions on doing anything until morning.

Flynn shook his head. "See those two girls? They're preparing to leave, probably in the morning. That means there will be only one guard there for most of tomorrow. Now, the male tribute from four is still a great swordsman by himself, so we'll still have to be extra sneaky. So here's the plan."

* * *

Percy watched Annabeth's back disappear, resisting the urge to chase after her.

 _She'll be fine_ , he told himself. _She's practically unstoppable._

Percy sighed and finally turned away, just as he heard a pebble skid. He frowned and followed the sound to the broken pavement leading towards the ruins. He looked left, looked right, and saw nothing.

Then another sound, this time closer to the brick wall. Unsheathing his sword, Percy moved towards the wall. He very carefully looked over the wall, just find it empty.

Then it clicked.

Percy raced back to the cornucopia just to see the back of a tribute receding into the vast sandy area, a couple of backpacks in his hand.

As Percy debated going after him or not (a bird in the hand is worth more than two bushes or something like that), he felt a pressure building up in his head.

And a really, really bad feeling.

"Stop!" Percy yelled at the tribute.

He hesitated again before chasing after him. The other tribute was fast, and for a while Percy struggled to keep up.

The winds picked up, and it started to rain.

Percy sped up just as the other tribute noticed the incoming storm. Percy toppled him, sending them both into the sand, as the winds grew and the rain hit harder.

As the conditions worsened, Percy felt unaffected. In fact, he almost felt dry... The other tribute's eyes had gone wide. His hair and clothes were soaked and sand-covered, but he was otherwise uninjured.

A palm tree sailed overhead, and both of the tributes watched with awe.

Percy lost count of how long he stayed there, almost acting like a shield over the other tribute, but eventually the storm subsided and returned to a light rain.

"What...?" The other tribute muttered.

Percy pulled out his sword and held it to his neck. "Give me the bags and I'll let you go."

Somehow, the tribute's eyes went even wider, and he dropped the bags immediately.

Percy lowered his sword and watched him run off. He ran his fingers through his hair, barely surprised to feel that it was still dry.

* * *

"That was odd," Flynn summarized when he caught up with Wanda in one of the ruined buildings. "There was one of those massive storms, and the tribute from four saved me from it...?"

Wanda frowned. "A career? Really?"

Flynn nodded. "And it was like the storm went around him. It was almost... almost magic. Like he had magical hair or something that repels storms."

"Magical hair?" Wanda asked.

Flynn shrugged. "I mean, if magic is real, then why couldn't magical hair be real?"

Wanda thought for a moment. "Okay. So, did you get food?"

"He took all the bags back. Fortunately, I had a little something up my sleeve." Flynn pulled a pack of beef jerky from his sleeve. "Shall we eat?"

* * *

 **And so, it begins...**


	19. Chapter 20: Vision Montages

**This is now officially my longest story!**

 **Also, it's been a while since I read _Divergent,_ so I don't remember what was book vs. movie, but I tried to keep it to what was in the book.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own what I did not own in the last chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Vision Montages**

"Boys can be such idiots," Annabeth summarized, pushing a tree branch out of her face. "And that wasn't even the stupidest thing he did."

Tris shook her head. "And yet, somehow, he's really intelligent."

"That's what gets me," Annabeth agreed. "Percy can be really smart sometimes, and then he goes and - did you hear that?"

Tris frowned and listened. She heard thunder from far away, but nothing-

Something moved. Annabeth and Tris both unsheathed their knives.

Annabeth gestured to behind a pile of rocks. Tris nodded and began circling, and Annabeth went the other way.

Tris felt a rock collide with her forehead, and tumbled to the ground. A second later another tribute - the female from eight - stood over her, pointing a massive stick at her neck.

"You aren't really planning on killing me with that, are you?" Tris asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" The girl replied.

"It's a stick," Tris stated. "And I have a knife."

Tris swung her legs and toppled the girl from her position. Tris grabbed the stick as she stood up and tossed it to the side. She stepped one foot onto the girl's chest and brought her knife to the girl's neck.

"I don't want to kill," Tris admitted. "But I'm trying to prove a point here."

The other girl grinned and grabbed Tris's hand, obviously in an attempt of some defensive move, but Tris didn't get to see the move finished.

Because the second the other girl touched Tris, the world vanished.

The forest became a room, lined with mirrors. There was a dog, then a pup, then a dog.

Tris blinked again, and she was drowning.

Another blink, and she was looking down at a hole in the ground, from a building high up. It was too far to survive, but Tris found herself jumping anyways, and falling down.

She landed in a bed, in a room, filled with snoring teenagers. The bed above her creaked and the person moaned.

Tris blinked again, and she was standing in a plain white room, with nothing but a white bowl filled with burning ashes in the middle. And a knife.

Tris picked up the knife, as if in a trance, and drew a line against the palm of her hand. Her blood dripped down onto the burning coals.

"This is where I belong," Tris muttered.

And then she was back in the forest.

Tris leaped away from the other girl, panting.

"What was that?" Tris asked. The other girl just shook her head.

"Tris?"

"Megan!"

Tris turned to see Annabeth and the girl's district partner running towards them.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"I-I saw a vision," Tris replied.

"A vision?" Annabeth asked.

The other girl - Megan - nodded. "When we touched, it was like a spark went off. I didn't see her vision, but I felt it. It was almost as if..."

"As if you caused it," Tris finished.

Megan frowned for a moment, thinking. "Give me your hand."

Annabeth blinked. "Excuse me?"

Megan held out her hand. "Give it to me. I want to see if I can do it again."

Annabeth hesitantly held out her hand, and Megan only lightly touched it.

* * *

Annabeth was on a boat. Why was she on a boat?

In fact, she was tied up on a boat, and voices were surrounding her. Calling out to her...

"Annabell Charles," a voice said. "Getting closer, are we?"

She saw a pine tree, tall and beautiful, with a Golden something hanging from its branches. The vision changed, and she was falling. She could hear Percy calling up at her above, and the ocean rushing up to meet her.

"Annabeth."

It was her mother's voice, Annabeth knew, even though she had never met her mother.

Luke - Luke, of all people - leaned down and handed her a knife. The knife solidified, and suddenly Annabeth was facing off with Clarisse, back in a training ring.

The world darkened, leaving only an L in front of her. Percy was nearby - she could feel him - but all she could see was the light coming from her knife.

"Annabeth."

That was... Nico's voice?

Annabeth was on a bridge, but the bridge was exploding. Her mind was blurry, and she was in pain-

A blue campfire burned in front of her.

"Annabeth?"

That was Tris's voice, and her face and the forest around her slowly faded back into view.

"I'm fine," Annabeth said. "Just... just confused."

"That makes four of us," David muttered. He still had a slash of mud from their brief fight across his face.

"I felt like someone was calling me," Annabeth said.

Tris shook her head. "I didn't feel that. Just- just a sense that this wasn't right."

Megan nodded. "Something's wrong. I felt that this time. We're not supposed to be here."

"But then where are we supposed to be?" David asked.

"New York," Annabeth muttered.

"Okay," David replied. "And where is that?"

"I don't know," Annabeth admitted. "But that's home."

Tris shrugged. "I've never heard of it."

"I have," Megan added. "But I don't know where. I think - I think I'm from Portland."

"Portland?" David asked. "You know what? I remember you telling me that."

"I never told you that," Megan stated.

"I know," David agreed. "But you did. When we were climbing up something, I think."

Megan frowned but didn't argue.

"The point is, we need to figure out what is going on," Annabeth stated. "And soon."

"We should get back to camp," Tris said. "I guess we're parting on peaceful terms?"

"You two are good fighters," Megan stated. "So I think I prefer parting on peaceful terms."

Annabeth and Tris nodded and left, neither really knowing what to say. How do you just peacefully leave in the Hunger Games?

"That was odd," Annabeth eventually summarized.

Tris just nodded.

* * *

 **So next chapter we will check in with the rest of tributes.**


	20. Chapter 21: That Night

**A calmer chapter compared to the last two.**

 **Disclaimer: It's 21 chapters in, and there's one of these on each chapters. Refer to one of those instead.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **That Night**

Miri hated mice. Even non-aggressive ones.

So the mice that tried to eat her, Hermione, and Harry?

That was just too much for her.

Hermione tried to clean the mouse bite on her ankle that was bigger than the mouse who gave it to her while Harry attempted to cook the now-dead mice.

"Crumbling castles I can take," Miri muttered. "Careers, sure. But I do not do mice."

* * *

Jason watched Flynn and Wanda out of the window of the building he had taken shelter in. He wanted to join them as they huddled in one of the carts, laughing and eating something that wasn't goat meat. But he knew better.

Flynn didn't seem that trustworthy anyways, and Wanda was definitely set on winning.

* * *

"We should keep watch," Arthur said. "This might be the only source of clean water in the arena."

Finn nodded. "I'll take first watch."

Arthur traded places at the mouth of the cave with Finn and sat down next to Isi.

Their little cave was really nice. It had a small, defendable entrance, but was otherwise closed off with boulders and a stone wall. At the back of the cave, a small waterfall of clean water trickled down.

"Today was fairly slow," Arthur said. "I wonder if the game makers will try to shake it up tomorrow."

"Maybe it was just slow for us," Isi suggested. "Maybe your career friends are keeping the game makers occupied."

"Maybe," Arthur agreed. "Either way, they probably won't do anything tonight - not while their audience is asleep." Arthur stretched out and laid down.

"Good night," Isi said, amused at how trusting their ally had become.

"Night," Arthur replied, closing his eyes. He was asleep in moments.

"You should get some sleep too," Finn said.

Isi nodded. "I just have a feeling it won't be that easy for me."

* * *

Flynn sighed and watched the stars. He worked alone - usually - but something about Wanda's company was nice. Flynn had almost relaxed at dinner.

Besides, he had needed someone to talk to or else he wasn't sure he could process what had happened.

* * *

David and Megan barely talked that night. David couldn't help but be lost in his own thoughts. He was remembering more and more flashes of another life - a life with steel and glowing graffiti and a place that almost seemed like that mysterious New York Annabeth had mentioned.

Megan refused to light a fire, so they spent the night in cold and in silence.

* * *

Moana, Sadie, and Carter had been stuck staring at the line for a while now.

"That sand is wet," Sadie observed. "And this sand is perfectly dry. The storm went around us."

"But why?" Moana asked. "The game makers only cause storms so the tributes will be stuck in them. Why would it avoid us?"

Carter shrugged. "Maybe... never mind."

"No, what were you going to say?" Moana asked.

"Yeah, what were you going to say, Carter?" Sadie questioned.

"Just..." Carter sighed. "What if one of us made the storm go around us?"

Sadie expected Moana to find the idea insane. After all, she hadn't been a part of their recent conversations.

But Moana just frowned. "Maybe."

* * *

"Thanks for sharing your supplies," Peter said, finishing the small ration Cassandra had agreed to give him.

"Of course," Cassandra replied. "We're not killers."

Peter shook his head. "Neither am I. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, though."

"Just get lucky," Ezekiel offered. "It's always worked for me."

"Until you were reaped, of course," Cassandra commented. "One of the rare things in life that is fully dependent on luck. Though, of course, you could make the argument that the readings are rigged. No one has ever seen the names in the bowls, and the results are rarely consistent with what the odds should be."

"So basically, you think I was framed," Ezekiel clarified. "Which, to be fair, is what I think too."

Cassandra frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah, I had a... interesting run-in with some peacekeepers," Ezekiel explained. "I think I might have given the impression that I was more trouble than I was worth."

"I didn't do anything that could cause this," Peter muttered. "Maybe mine was really random."

"Well, actually-"

"We don't need a lecture on the odds," Ezekiel interrupted. "We're already here, no matter why. Now, we just have to hope the odds are in our favor. And let me tell you-"

"If you use third person, I will confiscate your rations," Cassandra threatened.

* * *

"I'm just saying, it looks familiar," Harry said, running his fingers over the crest.

"I'm not disagreeing with you," Hermione replied. "In fact, I think it's odd that it's there in the first place. I just don't see why it matters."

"It just does," Harry argued. They were whispering, trying not to wake Miri. As much as Hermione trusted her new friend, this wasn't something she wanted overheard.

"Do you ever feel like we've done this before?" Harry asked.

"Define this," Hermione replied.

"You know, this," Harry clarified. "Fought for our lives. Lived in a castle. Deal with interviews and crazy escorts."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I have. But what does it mean?"

"I think it might mean there's a way for both of us to get out of here."

* * *

Percy nodded. "I've been getting the same feeling."

Tris and Annabeth both sighed in relief. Two people thinking the same thing was good proof, but three? They were definitely onto something.

"So what do we do?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe we should find someway to cause visions by ourselves," Tris suggested.

Percy frowned. "Actually, I have an idea. Does anyone have any water they can spare?"

Annabeth nodded and pulled out a canteen from her bag. "It's from the river, but I think it's drugged."

Percy nodded and opened it, and poured some water out into his hand. "While I was chasing the thief, a storm hit. But for some reason, it had no effect on me. No, that's not true. It almost seemed to strengthen me."

Annabeth frowned but watched as Percy closed his eyes.

"I think I... have some power over water," Percy continued.

And then, very slowly, the water on his hand began to rise.

* * *

Wanda didn't know why she trusted Flynn. A part of her knew that he was a thief, and might decided to steal all her supplies and leave in the middle of the night, but that same part of her also had a feeling that that was the worse he'd do. And since he had already chosen to share with her, then what was the harm in a little trust?

* * *

Arthur pretended to sleep, but in truth, he was a little creeped out. Why was his ally able to talk to birds?

* * *

Someone had found his water source, and Peter was not happy. And of course, it had to be two of the tributes he couldn't take down. Not that he would want too...

The deaths of the boy from twelve and the girl from eleven still stayed with Peter. He couldn't understand the guilt, but it was definitely there. So Peter decided to leave the tributes alone.

There had to be another water source in the arena anyways. Or at least another way to that water source.

* * *

 **So the subplot and the plot are getting more and more entangled...**


	21. Chapter 22: Meanwhile

**No tributes in this chapter! But some surprises, even for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the thirteen worlds represented in this story;**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Meanwhile**

Eric didn't understand why his best student was suddenly hesitating to kill.

Peter was ruthless. It was Eric's favorite thing about him.

And sure, the tributes near him would be a challenge, especially with Peter injured, but something in Eric feared that that wasn't why Peter choose not to confront them.

His tribute was getting cold feet.

* * *

"How's Gwen?" Gaius asked when Merlin came in with the clean dishes.

"She's coping," Merlin said, beginning to put the dishes away.

Gauis was the best medic in the district, but for some reason, his dishes still needed to be done by hand. And as his apprentice, Merlin had the responsibility of doing the dishes.

"And how are you?" Gauis questioned.

Merlin sighed. "I'm fine. That prat isn't gonna die in there."

"What makes you so sure?"

Merlin hesitated, wanting to tell Gauis the truth.

But what he said was only half the truth. "Because, if he does, I'll find him, bring him back to life, and kill him again."

* * *

Nick Fury watched the games with a flicker of interest. He had been theorizing for a while that everything was not as it seemed, and now he was wondering if there might be some truth to his theory.

* * *

"You spent too much energy again."

"I know that," Nico argued. "That's why I'm passed out on the floor."

Will crossed his arms and have Nico a disapproving look. "I told you this was dangerous."

"But it's working."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me. It's working."

* * *

Minerva watched the escort, trying to determine if his odd behavior was worth pursuing.

Eventually, she gave in.

"Albus, is there something I should know?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Albus replied. "The square root of 3,742 is 61.17."

Minerva sighed. "Thank you, Albus, but I meant about the games."

"There's nothing important about the games, Minerva," Albus said. "Just the people in them."

* * *

"Alright, but if it is magic," Jacob relented. "How does it work?"

"Well, there has to be a source," Flynn reasoned. "Which means someone is doing this - either intentionally or not. Then there has to be someway this is focused - like electricity is focused. And then there's the effect, which is what we're supposedly living in, if my theory is correct."

"Power, focus, effect," Jacob summarized. "You know, that actually makes sense."

* * *

Walt leaned against the wall, fighting off a headache. He had been getting more and more tired lately. He had always been sick, ever since he was a child, but this was different.

Something - or someone - was draining his energy.

* * *

Prof sighed. "He's an idiot. You don't actually think he might win?"

Tia smiled. "I think you should give him a chance. And her."

"Megan has a chance," Prof agreed. "But David...? And they both can't come home anyways."

* * *

"I should have warned them," Mulan thought out loud.

"They have to figure it out themselves," Mushu reminded her, crawling out from under the covers of her bed. "Or else they'll think your crazy. And as their mentor, that won't do."

"I know," Mulan agreed. "I just wish..."

"Besides, it seems they already are figuring it out," Mushu observed. "What with that magical hair comment and everything."

Mulan nodded. "You're right. I should have more faith in them."

* * *

Enna watched the fire burn.

She always loved the fire, and lately she could feel it even when she closed her eyes. It was always there, just waiting for her. Even now, when it felt like her world was falling apart.

* * *

"I don't understand what you're saying," Hercules grumbled.

The woman sighed. "Just be aware that things aren't what they seem, Hercules."

* * *

Peder tapped the stone he was working on.

He closed his eyes and remembered teaching Miri the song he tapped. His father had taught it too him earlier, and he found it a good excuse to talk to Miri.

Now, he wanted more than anything to talk to Miri.

He finished the song, and the memory vanished.

But then, another memory filled its place. Miri teaching him a dance at a festival. Peder smiled as he remembered the warmth of her hands, the first time they danced without being separated.

Only in the back of his mind did it occur to him that District 12 never held festivals like that.

* * *

 **The above characters and how they fit in this world:**

 **Eric, District 1 Mentor ( _Divergent)_**

 **Merlin, District 2 Citizen ( _Merlin)_**

 **Gauis, District 2 Medic ( _Merlin)_**

 **Nick Fury, District 3 Mayor ( _Marvel)_**

 **Nico, District 4 Trainee ( _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and subsequent series)**

 **Will, District 4 Victor (** ** _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and subsequent series)**

 **Minerva, District 5 Mentor ( _Harry Potter)_**

 **Albus** **, Escort for District 5 ( _Harry Potter)_**

 **Flynn, District 6 Citizen ( _The Librarian/The Librarians)_**

 **Jacob, District 6 Citizen ( _The Librarians)_**

 **Walt, District 7 Citizen ( _The Kane Chronicles)_**

 **Prof, District 8 Mayor ( _The Reckoner's Series)_**

 **Tia, District 8 Citizen ( _The Reckoner's Series)_**

 **Mulan, District 9 Mentor ( _Mulan)_**

 **Mushu, Dragon ( _Mulan)_**

 **Enna, District 10 Citizen ( _Books of Bayern)_**

 **Hercules, District 11 Mentor ( _Atlantis)_**

 **Old Lady Who Knows A Lot Of Stuff (three guesses for who it is), Capital**

 **Peder, District 12 Citizen ( _Princess Academy Trilogy)_**


	22. Chapter 23: Chapter Titles Are Hard

**Important note! I changed to title from _Just Another Multi-Fandom Hunger Games_ to _Not Just Another Multi-Fandom Hunger Games._ While I'm sure you'll all still recognized the title, I just wanted to make that clear.**

 **Why? Because the story is getting more and more away from the Hunger Games and towards what started as a random sub-plot.**

 **Another district-by-district chapter before a couple more narrative chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: Thirteen worlds in here. None of them are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Chapter Titles Are _Hard_**

Miri couldn't help but smile the next morning.

She didn't know why, but she felt Peder closer than she had ever felt since the start of the games. Hermione seemed surprised by Mira's good mood, but made no mention of it. The other girl seemed preoccupied and moody, and a little distant that day.

Whatever they had stayed up all night whispering about was bugging her. It made Miri a little nervous, knowing her allies were keeping secrets from her, but Hermione and Harry were lifelong friends, and Miri was just a temporary ally to help in the early stages of the games.

Besides, Miri actually felt happy, a rarity in the games, so she decided to let herself take in the happiness.

* * *

Jason woke up dizzier than he had ever been. It didn't take long to realize why. His shoulder wound had gotten infected over night (unnaturally, most likely) and now, he found himself sick.

Sick and without any help, unless...

* * *

Isi almost saw Arthur before she turned and looked at him.

"No, I don't know how I speak with birds," Isi said.

"Actually," Arthur replied, sitting down next to Isi. "I think I've managed to get over that."

Isi raised an eyebrow. "Really? It took Geric a good week, and Razo a couple months. Conrad, the goose boy I work with, is still annoyed by it. People just don't react to the strange very well, do they?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, especially me. But you know what? I've decided that that waterfall you found us is too good a find to get caught up in how we found it."

"An attitude like that almost borders on obliviousness," Isi stated.

"Maybe," Arthur agreed. "But it also got me one of the best water sources in the arena."

Isi smiled. "I'm surprised, Arthur Pendragon. You didn't strike me as this mature initially."

"I have a good friend who'd laugh at you for calling me mature," Arthur stated. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep him."

"Sometimes friends creep up on you," Isi observed.

"Sometimes," Arthur agreed.

* * *

"You smell that?" Moana asked, taking a deep breath in. "We're close to the ocean."

"It all looks the same to me," Sadie muttered. "I don't think I've ever seen so much sand."

"It's the arena," Carter replied. "What did you expect, fields of fresh fruit growing just for you?"

"No. Just less sand."

Moana didn't mind the sand much, but she had to admit it was a little uncomfortable. Her boots were full of sand now, and the black tribute outfit was hot under the sun.

"You know what?" Moana asked, stopping and sitting down. "This outfit is not working." She took off her boats and rolled her leggings up.

"You're going to burn yourself in the sand," Carter stated.

"It's better than walking around like an oven." Moana stood up and threw her boots over her shoulders - in case she needed them later - and kept walking.

Sadie and Carter exchanged looks and followed.

* * *

"You've got good aim," David commented, watching as Megan's rock managed to knock the bird out of the tree.

"Thanks," Megan replied.

"Like, it's extremely impressive," David continued. "I don't think I've ever seen someone with as good of an aim."

"Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?"

* * *

Sadie was sorely tempted to take her boots off too, and when they finally picked a stopping point in a grove of weird-looking trees, she did.

Carter sorted out their rations from where Moana had downed half a flock of meaty birds with stones ("I used to do it all the time to protect the fields"), while Sadie leaned back into the shadow of the trees. Moana's gaze was off to right of the grove, where waves went up and down the shore.

"It's sad," Moana stated. "That they'd take the ocean and try and cage it up like that."

Neither Carter nor Sadie had any idea what she meant, so they ignored her.

Sadie took her shirt off, leaving nothing but a tank top underneath, rolled up her leggings, and leaned back into the sand. She could almost imagine a world where people paid to visit shores like this.

And then something meowed.

"There's a cat here?" Sadie asked, sitting straight up.

"It's probably really mean," Carter suggested. "Given how most animals here are."

"Doesn't sound mean," Moana noted.

Both her and Sadie followed the sound. A couple meters away, a small cat was hiding behind a couple of rocks.

"You poor thing," Sadie said. "Look at you, all beat up." Sadie petted the cat's head, and she purred.

Moana leaned down and scratched the cat's ear. "She doesn't seem mean at all. We should keep her."

Sadie nodded and picked the cat up. "We'll protect you now, don't worry. And I think I'll call you Muffin."

* * *

"This is the last of our supplies," Cassandra said. "We need to find another source, and soon."

"How much you wanna bet that that castle next door has supplies?" Ezekiel asked.

"That's not typical of the game makers," Cassandra noted.

"Maybe not," Ezekiel agreed. "But castles in general aren't typical. I'm betting there's a ton of surprises in there - both good and bad."

"I'm also pretty sure there are other tributes in there," Peter pointed out.

"We could avoid them easily," Ezekiel replied. "I am a master thief, after all."

"Ezekiel," Cassandra said. "You've been caught before."

"Only once," Ezekiel added. "And I was horribly outnumbered. There can't be that many tributes in there."

"Theoretically, there can be 18 tributes," Cassandra stated. "Of course, that's highly improbable."

"Besides, I can handle 18," Ezekiel replied. "It took a good forty or fifty to catch me, and as I said before, that was only once. If I go alone-"

"You're not going alone," Peter interrupted. "I'm helping."

"You are?" Ezekiel questioned.

Peter nodded. "Listen, as much as I appreciate you not killing me, I still don't trust you entirely. If I go with, I can get food for myself as well."

"And I'm going too," Cassandra added. "I'm good with spaces and stuff. If there's any trap doors, or booby traps, I might be able to spot them before either of you."

"Alright," Ezekiel relented. "Together it is. How about right after sunset?"

* * *

It was almost noon before Hermione realized Miri was singing.

"It's an old mining song," Miri explained when she noticed Hermione's look. "I find it calming."

"Even here?" Hermione asked.

Miri smiled. "Even here."

* * *

"It's been quiet today," Annabeth noted.

Percy nodded. "I wonder what the audience made of yesterday - if they're just as confused as we are."

"Or if they cut away," Annabeth added.

"Maybe," Percy agreed. "You know, the more I think about it, the more sense it makes. We've known from the beginning that the tributes this year are different. Maybe this is why."

"Maybe," Annabeth repeated. "The only question is, how did this happen?"

"Actually, I think I prefer to ask how we are supposed to get back."

* * *

Wanda and Flynn both startled when the tribute from eleven appeared, looking sickly.

"I know you have no reason to trust me," he started. "And that you have no reason to help me, but I don't have a choice anymore."

Wanda and Flynn exchanged looks. This was the Hunger Games, and you weren't supposed to help anyone who couldn't help you, but neither had the ability to turn down the sick tribute.

"Alright," Flynn agreed. "Glad you've finally come around."

* * *

"Can we please take a moment now and admit we were almost overrun by goats?" Arthur asked, bending over and panting.

"Better goats than geese," Isi muttered. "Besides, you and Finn handle it find."

" _We_ did?" Arthur asked. "You held your own too."

Isi smiled. "Yes, but not quite as elegantly. Now, do any of you want some goat meat?"

"I'll cook this time," Finn offered.

* * *

Peter also enjoyed a good meal of goat that afternoon too, though he decided to move away from the bridge where apparently goats fell from and closer to his water source.

There had to be a way to get in there undetected, and he was determined to figure out how.

* * *

 **Confused as to where the goats keep coming from? Me too.**

 **Also, can I just say what an impressive season finale that was for _The Librarians?_ I especially loved Flynn's part in it. **


	23. Chapter 24: Vision

**No, I never uploaded Chapter 23 twice... what are you talking about? Never happened. Nope.**

 **This chapter was highly inspired by "I Am Moana" from _Moana._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything covered in last chapter's disclaimer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Vision (No, Not the Superhero)**

Moana has drifted closer to shore.

The waves lapsed at her feet, beckoning. The ocean wasn't real, at least by most people's definition, but it was still the ocean. And she could feel the ocean's hatred of being caged like this, just as much Moana herself did.

 _You can't cage the wind_ , Sadie had said when they first met. _You can't cage the ocean either,_ Moana realized.

And they couldn't cage her either, no matter how much it felt like she was right now.

The tide fell back, and a pink shell surfaced and dry land. Feeling overwhelmed with a strong sense of deja vu, Moana walked almost as if in a trance towards the shell.

The ocean fell back farther, and a pattern - a spiral - appeared in the sand.

Moana followed the ocean back as the tide became lower and lower. A green rock appeared - a normal rock, though it reminded Moana of something her grandmother had shown her once - and Moana leaned down and picked it up.

When she stood up, she noticed for the first time the wall of water in front of her, a good foot over her head in height.

She turned to see that she hadn't been following the tide, but rather that the ocean had cleared a path for her. Around her, fish with creepy looking teeth swam around her, no doubt waiting for a trigger to signal that they should attack a tribute. On the shore, Sadie, Carter, and Muffins watched her, the two siblings with their mouths wide open.

And then the water fell in.

Moana's first response was panic. She didn't know how to swim, and she was way over her head, literally. And then the weirdest feeling swept over her, and Moana found herself in a vision.

She was on top of a hole, that fell far into the ground. She watched as Maui, her mentor, jumped in, and in a moment of impulsiveness, she followed.

A stone, bright green with a spiral symbol in the middle, fell into her heads.

She was underwater, her pig Pua floating next to her. Her ankle was stuck. Panic engulfed her again, and the vision changed again.

She was sailing out peacefully, out on the ocean for the first time in her life. Of course she had no idea what she was doing, but that little fact didn't bother her.

Then her grandmother's ghost appeared in front of her.

"Moana. Do you know who you are?"

She disappeared, and a glowing stingray appeared in the water. Moana watched as the stingray sped down the ocean, creating a path for her.

Moana's canoe followed, and Moana found herself tossed on shore.

"Moana?" Sadie asked, dropping Muffin and running up to Moana. "Are you okay?"

Moana smiled. "I've never been better." She forced herself up, petting Muffin when she ran up and nudged Moana's leg.

"That was different," Carter commented.

"No, it was perfect," Moana replied. "I felt it again - the calling."

"The calling?" Sadie asked.

"I can't explain it," Moana said. "I just feel it again."

"As if you don't belong here?" Sadie asked.

Moana looked out at the horizon - where the sky met the ocean. "No. I belong out there."

Muffin nudged Moana's leg again, as if approving of the sentiment.

"You know what?" Moana asked. "I'm fed up with this. I am Moana of Motunui, and I will not be caged like this."

"Of?" Carter asked.

"And what do you plan on doing about it?" Sadie questioned.

"I don't know yet," Moana admitted. "But I'm going to do something." Muffin meowed, offering her support.

"I belong to my island," Moana continued. "And I belong to myself. This world is not mine. I'm the daughter of a village chief, a descendant of voyagers, and I have sailed across the world. Across my world. Not this one. I have done more than just throw rocks at birds. I found Maui. I delivered the heart of Te Fiti. I am called to the ocean, to lead my people, and I'm not going to let whoever decided to stick me in this world to stop me!"

The ocean rumbled its approval. Muffin meowed again.

"You're not the only one," Sadie admitted.

"Sadie," Carter warned.

"I think she should know," Sadie replied. "And I think it's time we let you in on what we've been planning."

"She means it's time she lets you in on what she's been planning," Carter corrected. "I still think it's a horrible idea."

"I'll be the judge of that," Moana replied, smiling.

* * *

Maui froze mid-sentence. Something wasn't right.

"Maui?" The potential sponsor Maui had been talking to asked.

"Give me a second," Maui said, waving him away and walking to the scoreboards. Both of his tributes were still alive, and none of the odds had changed.

But something was wrong.

"Maui?" Maui turned to see Mulan behind him, looking all like the scholar she often acted like. The three capital men she often hung out with were right behind her.

"Something's wrong," Maui muttered.

"Something's been wrong," Mulan corrected. "I wish you would trust me - that I could convince you like I convinced Shang."

"Convinced Shang of what?" Maui asked.

"She thinks we're in some kind of alternate universe," the shorter of the three guys blurted.

Maui raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Not think," Mulan corrected. "Know." And there was that ferocity - that part of Mulan that was a warrior - coming out. She had always been one of the smartest victors, with the exception of Minerva from five and possibly Talone from ten. If she believed something like that, she must of had a reason.

"Go on," Maui said.

Mulan smiled and put her hand on Maui's arm. "Perhaps we should find someplace more private."

* * *

 **"And the call isn't out there at all/It's inside me" - Moana, "I Am Moana"**


	24. Chapter 25: A Daring Plan

**Good news! The story has been completely written, and there's a good twenty more chapters to go!**

 **And it will have a sequel, just as a warning. Because I totally need to keep devoting insane amount of time to this story instead of working on my original works. And, you know, school.**

 **And I do not own any of the following words. Yes, this is a disclaimer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **A Daring Plan**

Ezekiel, Cassandra, and Peter all looked over the wall at the castle.

"Alright," Cassandra said. "We need to get in, grab supplies, and get out, preferably without being seen."

"We scale the wall and go in through the window on the second floor," Ezekiel continued. "From there, me and Cassandra find the safest way to the supplies while Peter keeps guard."

"And if I hear or see anything," Peter finished. "I'm to frantically wave my hands so you both know to hide, and then I hide."

"Let's do this," Cassandra said.

All three of them vaulted over the wall and walked up to the side of the castle. As beaten as it was, climbing up the wall wasn't a problem.

Ezekiel went first, then Cassandra, and finally Peter. Cassandra struggled some, but Peter would steady her whenever she wobbled. Neither boy had any problems climbing up.

They made it through the window easily and were into the castle.

Ezekiel gestured to the dust on the floor. "Footprints. A day or two old."

Peter and Cassandra both nodded that they understood.

Peter watched the doorway as Cassandra and Ezekiel inspected the room.

"Great," Ezekiel muttered after five minutes of searching.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"It looks like whoever was in here grabbed all the supplies," Ezekiel explained. "If we want some, we'll have to find the other tributes first."

"And if we find them, how will we grab the supplies without confronting them?" Peter asked.

"You'll distract them," Cassandra said. "I'll tell you where to lead them. And Ezekiel can grab the supplies while they're gone."

Peter nodded, and the three tributes made their way down the somewhat destroyed stairs. At the base of the stairs was a large ballroom area with a dusty floor that showed many footprints.

"Looks like they went that way," Ezekiel noted, pointing at the left door.

"And the dust at that door suggests some kind of scuffle," Cassandra added. She waved her hands through the air. "Probably about the size of a mouse or chipmunk."

"Please tell me there aren't any crazy mice in the arena," Ezekiel said.

"These footprints look fresher," Peter noted. "At least, I think so."

Cassandra nodded and pretended to push buttons in the air. "Judging by the footprints, we're dealing with three tributes - one male and two female. If I match the properties of the footprints to what I've observed, then I think we're facing the two tributes from five and the girl from twelve."

"None who are particularly athletic," Ezekiel added. "Which, admittedly, is also our weak point. And if it comes down to brain vs brain, I'd put my money on us. Well, actually, I'd put my money on Cassandra. The two of us are just lucky to be her allies."

Cassandra smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey, I'm the one whose supposed to be distracting them," Peter argued.

"With Cassandra's help," Ezekiel added. "Trust me, you'll be glad she's helping you."

The three tributes followed the footprints to the door. Cassandra and Ezekiel both backed themselves up against the wall, and Cassandra gestured Peter to go in and distract.

"Here goes nothing," Peter muttered. He found the room the footprints led to and took a deep breath.

And he barged into the room.

The tributes in the room all jerked up to their feet.

"Um, hi," Peter said, looking around the room for something to help him distract.

The fireplace against one of the walls was untouched. Any tributes with common sense could tell it was a trap, but Peter could tell exactly what kind of trap it was.

The smallest of the tributes had a lit torch next to her.

"Can I borrow that?" Peter asked, lunging for the torch.

He tossed it in the fireplace and watched as smoke - poisonous smoke - filled the room. He was out and racing down the hall immediately, and he heard the other tributes following him.

He ran up the stairs, not paying much attention to where he was going except for avoiding the possibly angry rats in the other door.

The smoke would be filtering out about now, but the other tributes were still hot on Peter's tail. Whether they were running from the smoke or chasing Peter down, he had no idea.

Racing with pure instinct alone, Peter found himself weaving a complicated path through the stairs, but even the complicated path and his speed didn't keep him from ending up backed in the corner.

The wall behind him was crumbling, and it wouldn't take much to push through, but Peter knew he was too high up to land safely. All three of the other tributes - the two from five and the one from twelve - faced Peter. The two girls were winded, but the guy looked as if he had walked the entire time. Peter was taller than the three tributes, but he was still outnumbered. And they looked very annoyed.

A flash of red, and Cassandra appeared behind the three tributes. She did her wavey-arm thing again, but didn't make any other move to intervene.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble," Peter said.

"You looked like you wanted trouble when you attacked us downstairs," the bigger of the two girls stated. She was shorter than Peter and probably physically weaker, but something in her expression and her wild, bushy hair made Peter wish he hadn't crossed her.

"True," Peter admitted. "I understand where you are coming from. But I really didn't mean you any harm."

"You could have killed us!" The smaller girl said, stomping her foot and causing her pigtails to bounce. The castle rumbled, as if it was agreeing with the pigtailed girl.

"But you got out fine," Peter replied.

"No thanks to you," the boy said, taking a step forward. For the first time, Peter noticed the boy had a lightning-shaped scar across his forehead.

"Look," bushy-haired girl stated. "We're trying to stay out of the way, but you came in and attacked us and you can't just expect us to ignore that."

"We have to be able to hold our own," pigtails added.

"Sure, I understand," Peter replied. "I won't bug you again, if you'll just let me slip out of here-" Peter took a step forward, and the boy with the scar reacted.

The boy swung his fist, but Peter ducked. He rammed his shoulder up the boy's chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Peter hit the boy on the neck, the point of contact magically coming to Peter, and the boy collapsed.

"Was that you?" Peter mouthed to Cassandra. The red-headed girl just smiled.

The bushy haired girl slammed into Peter before he had a chance to see her coming, and he stumbled backwards. His heels touched the crumbling wall.

 _Wrist._

Peter grabbed the girl's wrist when she swung again and applied force to the joint. She shrieked and took a step back.

The pigtailed girl stomped on his foot and scratched his face with something sharp.

 _Knee._

Peter kicked her knee, but instead of stumbling back, the girl pushed Peter away. Peter fell through the rocks, and found himself falling.

* * *

The four tributes were silent, waiting.

No cannon went off.

"That means he's still alive?" The boy asked. "That we didn't kill him?"

"He attacked us, Harry," bushy-haired girl said. "If he's dead or hurt, it's not our fault."

It was then that Cassandra realized she should be making her retreat, but the bushy-haired girl noticed her too quickly.

"Were you with him?" The girl asked.

Cassandra shook her head. "No. In fact, I was just lost. You know, running from the smoke. Bye!" Cassandra ran back down the stairs, grabbed Ezekiel - who was just entering the ballroom with many backpacks on him - and darted out the door.

"Where's Peter?" Ezekiel asked.

"He fell right about... here." Cassandra and Ezekiel stopped right where Peter had fallen.

Except Peter seemed perfectly fine.

* * *

 **Big shout out to everyone who has reviewed so far! I know I suck at responding, but I** **appreciate every review, favorite, or follow I receive!**


	25. Chapter 26: White Parachutes

**Disclaimer: If someone else owns it, then I do not.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **White Parachutes**

"They stole our food!" Hermione said. "Those-"

"Poor tributes who probably didn't have any other choice," Miri cut in. "Besides, they didn't steal all of our food."

"Miri's right," Harry agreed. "We'll be fine with what we have."

Hermione deflated a little. "Still, they stooped pretty low, stealing from us."

"Well, we pushed one of them through a wall, so it's probably even," Miri rationalized. "And I don't know how it is in five, but we in twelve are used to small rations."

"I am too," Harry added. "My aunt and uncle raised me, and they haven't been overly generous with food."

"I guess you're right," Hermione relented. "But we should try out some traps."

"Thankfully, I practiced traps during training," Miri said. "We'll have a defense system in no time."

* * *

"Oh, look at that poisonous-looking smoke over there," Flynn observed. "And how it's nice and far from us."

Jason followed Flynn's eyes to a nasty-looking cloud of smoke coming from what must have been the castle.

"Haven't heard any cannons," Wanda muttered.

Flynn made a face. "Yeah. Can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Means we still have farther to go," Jason stated. "But I guess it also means less deaths."

Wanda shook her head. "The same amount of people are going to die as always. Nothing we can do can stop that."

Jason sighed. "I guess you're right. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

It was weird, knowing that if Jason survived, his two new allies would be dead. They had been more than welcoming - helping him clean and bandage his shoulder, and finding him water to drink - and Jason found more and more that he was dreading their deaths.

If only there was something he could do about it.

* * *

Isi took a bite from her breakfast -a cooked goat leg.

"Still no cannons," Arthur muttered, pacing the entrance of the cave. "It must be driving the game makers insane."

Isi swallowed her food. "Which, in turn, is driving you insane."

Arthur nodded. "It's not like I wish something would happen I just-"

"Want something to happen," Isi finished. "I'll admit, I'm a little worried too."

Finn shrugged. "I'm not. What will happen will happen."

Isi sighed. "You're a hard man to worry, Finn. But I guess worrying is pointless."

"And we can't do anything without giving up our water source," Arthur added. "So as long as staying here is our best course of action, we'll just have to wait for the action to find us."

* * *

Moana's and Sadie's sticks collided.

"You'll do better if you keep your hands further apart," Moana suggested, stepping back. "Like I'm doing."

Sadie adjusted her grip and tried again. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Does look like that," Carter commented from the sideline, inspected his staff.

That morning, the tributes had woken to find three wooden staffs by their campsite, white parachutes over them, despite the fact that they hadn't done anything to get sponsors, and that the weapons had to be expensive. And now they were trying to learn how to use them.

Muffin meowed in agreement, and Moana had to wonder if the cat was part of the reason that the sponsors took notice.

* * *

"Chicago, I think," David said. "No - Newcago. And it was all steel."

"All steel?" Megan asked, whacking away a tree branch as she walked. "Are you sure you're remembering that correctly?"

David nodded. "Yes. Even the grass was made of steel."

Megan frowned. "That seems... strange."

David shrugged. "It's all I can remember. That and a name: Firefight."

* * *

Sadie's arms burned from the workout, but she had to admit she liked the staffs.

And three of them? Sadie couldn't believe their luck. Moana taught Sadie how to catch fish with the staff, despite the fact that she herself struggled too, and they had seafood for breakfast.

Something that Muffin seemed to enjoy.

* * *

Cassandra was just about to fall asleep when something fell next to her.

The three allies were hidden between the concrete building and the wall, having collapsed there after their heist. Without a ceiling, things had a habit of falling around them - but this time, Cassandra couldn't complain.

"White parachute," she said, tapping Ezekiel on the shoulder with her foot. Peter was already up and untangling their gift.

"Pliers," he said, frowning in confusion. And then his eyes widened.

"Pliers," Cassandra repeated, remembering the beat-up buildings on the other side of the castle. They, unlike the building they originally took shelter in, had electric lines, hadn't they?

Ezekiel grinned. "Pliers."

* * *

The three of them grabbed what supplies they had left and moved to the ballroom.

"The concrete building might be best," Miri suggested.

Harry shook his head. "I would go for the forest."

"No, we can set up traps in the building better," Hermione stayed. "And theres no telling how many other tributes are in the forest."

"And if there's tributes in that building?" Harry questioned.

"They won't sneak up on us like the forest."

* * *

"You do realize you still drool in your sleep, right?" Annabeth teased Percy when she saw his eyes flicker open.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled. "There seemed to be action last night - we saw smoke when we woke up - so hopefully it will be a quiet day."

Percy propped himself up. "That's good. I was thinking we could try to find the ocean. See how far these... abilities of mine go."

"That's one course of action," Annabeth agreed. "We could leave Tris on guard for the day."

"Have a little hike - just you and me," Percy added.

Annabeth smiled. "Sounds like a good way to spend a day in the middle of a fight to the death."

* * *

Peter, Cassandra, and Ezekiel gathered around the pile of dirt Cassandra had brought into the building.

"I was thinking a design like this," Peter said, drawing in the dirt.

"That's good," Cassandra replied. "But what about something like this?" She drew her own design.

Peter nodded. "That's good, but it might be better if you did this instead of that."

He added a few corrections to the design.

"Also, we could do something like this," Ezekiel suggested, drawing a third design. "I made something like that when I broke into the train last year."

"There's plenty of wire," Peter added. "We could probably do all three."

"Then let's get plying!" Cassandra said.

* * *

Arthur watched the sky, wondering how the other tributes were keeping the attention away from him and trying to decide if the quiet was actually better than the action.

* * *

"You're just going to leave me here?" Tris asked.

"We'll be back before you know it," Annabeth replied. "Don't worry, you can handle yourself."

And with that, Tris's two allies left her to be the sole defender of the cornucopia.

* * *

 **Also, I'm pretty sure Percy doesn't drool in his sleep anymore, and I'm not even sure where that dialogue came from, but it fits the story, so...**


	26. Chapter 27: Outside The Arena

**Oh, look. More characters I didn't intend to be in the story making an appearance. What a surprise.**

 **I don't own the thirteen worlds. This a disclaimer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Outside of the Arena**

Ten watched the other mentors talk.

He was the newest mentor, and completely unfamiliar with everything. The place they were at - said the be the Hunger Games Center - was new. The drink he was drinking was new.

And the whole idea of polite conversation while two teenagers were depending on him for survival was new.

Ten took his eyes off of the crowd and onto the subject they were talking about - the heist last night. Another spectacular, show-stopping event that neither Tris nor Peter (who was still his responsibility, as much as Ten hated to admit it) would benefit from.

Neither Ten nor Eric had been having any luck gathering up sponsors, and now everyone was surround Eve, Jenkins, Tony, and Steve.

Ten sighed and took another drink.

* * *

"Sister," Morgana greeted, surprised to find Morguase at her house. "What is it?"

"We need to talk," Morguase said, coming inside the house. "Someone here is messing with magic, and we need to find out if they're friend or foe."

* * *

"You're tribute is doing great," Gwaine said as Tony took his seat at the bar.

Tony couldn't help but grin. "I told you he could hold his own. And I have sponsors lining up at the door."

"Those pliers were a good idea," Gwaine replied.

"And it's just getting him more and more sponsors," Tony added. "Not that he needs them anymore."

Gwaine smiled. "That's the good thing about tributes like Peter and Arthur - we don't have to do as much."

* * *

Dionysus took a nice, long sip of the wine. Zeus couldn't stop him here.

"I don't know what you mean, we're not getting enough sponsors," he replied. "They don't need sponsors."

Hylla, the mentor who had graced his presence, sighed. "You're the escort, Mr. D. You're supposed to be getting the sponsors whether they need them or not."

Dionysus yawned. "Sounds like such effort though."

Hylla groaned and walked away.

"Besides, I have other problems," Dionysus muttered to his drink.

* * *

Minerva and Olana had always ended up talking during the Hunger Games, so striking up an agreement about sponsors was no problem.

"I'm glad we could reach a mutually beneficial agreement, Minerva," Olana said as she stood up.

"So am I."

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Jacob hissed, following right behind Flynn.

"Listen, we already agreed that whatever was causing this is in the capitol, right?" Flynn replied. "So if we want to help Cassandra and Ezekiel, we need to be in the capitol. Besides, this way we can get help from Eve and Jenkins as well."

"And if we get caught?" Jacob asked.

"Then we probably die," Flynn admitted. "But if we don't find a way to stop this, the best thing that can happen is only that either Cassandra or Ezekiel will die. Worst case, they both do."

"You're right," Jacob admitted. "I just hope this works."

"So do I."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Bast?" Zia asked. Everyone shook their heads

Zia groaned. She was about five seconds away from pulling her hair out. Where was her escort?

* * *

"No luck," Cody said, when Abraham found him at the bar. "They're not doing anything interesting. If they kissed or something..."

"They're also surviving on their own," Abraham pointed out. "David wasn't kidding when he said he knew what he was doing. Just trust them."

* * *

"You're tributes are doing well," Mulan said.

Eve beamed. "Thank you. I wish I could take credit, but-"

"But you're doing an amazing job," Mulan finished. "It's a team effort."

Mulan and Eve had always melded well. And now, with Eve looking worn out from taking with sponsors, Mulan thought she needed someone to talk to.

"So, how's Flynn?" Mulan asked.

Eve chuckled. "Being Flynn. It's hard, knowing where I'm at with him, but I just... couldn't imagine being with anyone else. What about you and Shang?"

Mulan grinned. "I've heard rumors he's going to propose, but he has such a good poker face I can't tell."

"I don't know where I am with Flynn because he's so all over the place, and you don't know where you are with Shang because he's so controlled. Sounds about right."

Mulan chuckled. "That's about right."

* * *

Talone was fine with the attention being off his tributes. It gave them some breathing room.

And neither seemed to have much need for sponsors at the moment.

* * *

"That ointment is getting more and more expensive," Hercules noted to his district's sponsors. "And I'm not getting any more sponsors."

The escort just pursed her lips, but another voice replied.

"I could help with that."

* * *

Peder was not prepared to be interviewed.

"No, I hadn't intended for that hawk to be used as a weapon. It was just a gift. Am I... am I crushing on Miri?" His cheeks went red as he read the prompt of the screen. "Um, well, it's... it's... yes, I suppose I am."

* * *

 **Would someone please remind the characters not in the arena that they are not the focus of the story?**

 **(Though, having written the rest of the story, I must say, it's a bit too late.)**


	27. Chapter 28: Focus Switch

**I believe that this is the chapter where we finally (for the most part) switch the plot and subplot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the thirteen worlds used for this story. This story is written for the primary purpose of satisfying these annoying little creatures called plot bunnies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **A Bunch Of Unordered Scenes As We Transition From One Focus To The Next**

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Jacob said. "But I wish Jones was with us."

"What are you talking about?" Flynn asked. "There's literally no security now that we're inside. We just have to get into the elevator."

"There's cameras in the elevator," Jacob hissed.

"Fine, we'll go up the service shaft," Flynn replied.

Obviously, no one had expected two rogue citizens of the districts to break in, because the service shaft door was easy to open.

Jacob peered in. "Looks like the elevator is all the way on the top floor. We're clear."

Jacob went first, with Flynn right behind him, as they climbed the maintenance ladder up the elevator shaft.

"One," Flynn counted.

"No, that's two," Jacob muttered. "We were just on one."

"Yes, but wouldn't District 1 be a floor up?" Flynn asked.

"How would I know?" Jacob questioned. "Doesn't Baird ever talk to you about this?"

"She doesn't mention things like what floor she's on!"

Jacob sighed. "I guess we'll just have to check both and hope it doesn't get us caught."

Jacob and Flynn climbed to the sixth floor, spent a good two minutes trying to open the door, and snuck into the dark living room.

The TV was set to the odds of Cassandra and Ezekiel, so it must have been the right floor.

"They're not here," Jacob commented.

"And they won't be for a while," Flynn replied. "They'll be gathering sponsors."

A door in the hallway opened up, and Jenkins stepped out, a cup of tea in his hands.

"Ah, Mr. Stone, Mr. Carsen, I was wondering when you would show up."

* * *

"What do you mean, this isn't right?" Hercules demanded.

Shang and Maui exchanged looks. "You mean, you don't feel it?" Shang asked.

"Feel what?" Hercules asked. "And what does this have to do with sponsorship?"

"Come on," Maui said. "Don't tell me you don't feel it. You know, the feeling that you don't belong. The feeling that someone put those tributes out there for a reason. The feeling that this is all a big set-up."

"And, as mentors, it is our responsibility to do something about it," Shang added.

Hercules grunted. "So, what do you want to do about it?"

* * *

Nico gritted his teeth. "It isn't working. I need help."

"Mr. D is already helping, Nico," Chiron said.

"But I need more help," Nico countered. "Our world isn't enough. We need to contact the other worlds."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Then why haven't you?"

* * *

Albus sighed.

He had figure out some way of speeding up the process, if his tributes were determined to corner other tributes, who were who-knows-what in whatever world they came from. He eyed Tony out of the corner of his eye.

"If you're looking for information about Parker, you won't find it from him." Albus turned to see the escort from District 3 grinning at him.

"I assume you want me to ask you instead?" Albus questioned.

The escort grinned wider.

* * *

Tris closed her eyes and did her best to remember her real life.

And she could.

Almost.

Factions instead of districts. And choices instead of reapings.

Stimulations instead of games. And initiates instead of tributes.

A completely different world, and one she was determined to get back too.

* * *

"Weasels and Zebras," the man crowed.

"Come on, Zia," Hylla said, taking the other girl's arm. "You know better than to listen to those fortune tellers."

"Of course," Zia replied, but she couldn't help but look back at the man.

"Weasels and Zebras," the man repeated. "Or don't you remember?"

* * *

Percy closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the ocean.

"Just being near," Percy explained. "I can feel it's power. It's restless, it hates being cooped up."

"A lot like you," Annabeth replied. "Seaweed brain."

* * *

Bjorn sighed as he locked his door behind him.

The loss of his son had hit him harder than he was allowed to admit, as mayor. Sabet was sobbing on the ground again, but Bjorn didn't know what to do. Britta and Miri were about the only people who could handle his wife.

So Bjorn just sat next to her and let her sob.

* * *

"Walt, please wake up!" Jasmine cried. "I can't lose you too!"

Walt could barely hear her. All he knew was someone was drawing his energy.

 _For Sadie_ , the voice whispered.

So Walt closed his eyes and let the voice do what he needed. For Sadie.

* * *

Steve lightly grabbed Mulan's wrist as the girl walked past.

"Yes?" Mulan asked.

"We need to talk," Steve said. "I think I've finally realized what you meant."

Mulan smiled. "Took you long enough."

* * *

Isi leaned back and listened to the wind, pretending she could almost hear words.

"Princess."

Isi sat straight up. The only person to ever call her princess was Selia.

But no. This voice was different. Familiar. Friendly.

And then a different voice.

"Princess."

* * *

Merlin blinked and then there was a guy on the floor.

"Gauis!" Merlin called, helping the boy stand. He looked to be about twelve, with the disheveled clothes of a tribute-in-training, and he radiated power.

"My name's Nico," the boy muttered.

"Merlin," Merlin replied. "Let me get you something to sit down on. Gauis I need you!"

* * *

"Opposites," Megan blurted. "That's why we attract each other - me and Firefight. Because we're opposites."

David looked up from the rabbit he was cooking. "You remember who Firefight was?"

Megan nodded. "Yes. He's me."

* * *

"Librarians," Flynn muttered.

Jacob grinned. "We're librarians."

"That you are," Jenkins agreed. "So, Librarians, what are you going to do about this?"

* * *

 **And so, it begins.**

 **Wait, didn't I say that already?**


	28. Chapter 29: Plots, Plotters, Plot Bunny

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at one of David's lovely metaphors. But how hard can it be to mess them up? (Also, my usual disclaimer. But you all know what that is.)**

* * *

 ** Chapter 29**

 **Plots and Plotters and Plot Bunnies That Won't Shut Up**

Peter peered at the cornucopia, not believing his luck. Was Tris really the only guard?

But then again, Peter was injured and dizzy from drinking from the poisoned , just maybe, the stiff would have the advantage.

And of course, there was no way to get to the water without going through Tris.

* * *

Arthur watched Isi, not wanting to interrupt what could only be described as intense staring, but she noticed his approach anyways.

"It's almost dusk," Arthur said. "And I don't think anything's happened since the smoke this morning."

"Whatever happened must have made the capitol crazy to keep them occupied this long," Isi observed. "Is Finn back with dinner?"

Arthur nodded. "More goat. But he got out unscathed."

Isi smiled. "That's good. And it's nice that he's getting the chance to work on his sword technique."

"He's improving fast," Arthur commented. "One day, he'll be a great swordsman."

"Someday," Isi repeated, looking back out over the horizon.

* * *

Wanda finished rewrapping Jason's bandages and put the lid back on the ointment.

"Thanks," Jason replied.

"Hey Maximoff!" Flynn called, appearing out from one of the buildings he was investigating. "Can you come look at something?"

Wanda nodded and stepped out of the cart, Jason right behind her. She ducked into the building, surprised to find it even worse than the last time they checked.

"Someone's stripped all the wires," Wanda muttered.

"Do you think it might be your tribute partner?" Flynn asked.

Wanda nodded. "I don't know that anyone else in the arena would have the knowledge to do something like this. But Peter... if he wasn't such a nice kid, he could do some serious damage with just these wires."

"I'm glad he's such a nice kid then," Flynn replied. "Perhaps we should find someplace else to hide."

"The mountain has goats," Jason pointed out. "Very angry goats."

"Castle then?" Wanda suggested. "I know you said it was crumbling, but it looks fine now."

Flynn nodded. "Castle it is."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Percy mouthed.

Annabeth nodded.

They peered over the boulders they were hiding behind - the only shelter in the otherwise flat sandy place they found themselves in - and Percy tried to find what Annabeth saw.

And there it was again. Bright blonde hair.

"There's definitely other tributes over there," Percy agreed. "So what do we do? Just go back?" The idea made his stomach crawl. He didn't want to go back - he wanted to head for the ocean. Every fiber of being was calling him to the ocean.

"Wait until night and maybe we can sneak past them," Annabeth suggested. "I think you getting to that ocean is important, seaweed brain. We need to figure this out."

* * *

"No deaths," Miri said, limping back to where the three of them were splitting their limited supplies. "He must've survived the fall."

"He could still be severally injured," Harry commented.

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't want to think of the boy injured and helpless, but she also didn't want him in a position to attack them again.

Or worse, steal from them again.

* * *

"So we go for the careers?" Cassandra asked.

Ezekiel nodded. "There's only one guard. It's like they're asking to be robbed."

* * *

Sadie sighed and scratched Muffin's ear. "Fine, I'll take first watch. I doubt anything is going to happen."

"Funny," Carter replied. "Because I get the feeling that something is going to happen just because you said that."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "You, brother, are such a pessimist. Seriously, how do you survive like that?"

Carter sighed. "It keeps me out of dangerous situations, for one."

"Like the Hunger Games?" Sadie questioned.

* * *

"And then there was someone named Calamity," David added. "Very important. I think he was like a wrecking ball that dropped on a beautiful glass building."

Megan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, he messed up our civilization. I think."

Megan rolled her eyes.

* * *

Flynn may have chosen the wrong door, but if he ever ended up telling this tale, he would blame it on Jason.

"Vicious rats!" Wanda yelled. "Why are there vicious rats?"

Jason tried to deter them by swinging his sword, and turned to shout at Flynn and Wanda. "Up, up, up!'"

Flynn and Wanda raced up the stairs, Jason doing his best to keep the rats away while backing up as well.

"There has to be something else we can do besides wave sharp things at them!" Wanda said.

"Waving sharp things helps in a lot of other situations," Jason countered.

Wanda took a deep breath, and then another.

"Not this time," she said, and she brought her hands up, and jerked them down.

And the ceiling caved in on the rats.

* * *

Isi easily lit the fire and moved out of the way so that Finn could cook.

"Another story tonight?" Arthur suggested, leaning against the entrance into the cave.

"Hm," Isi replied. "I think I know of one. It's about a girl with golden hair..."

* * *

"Did... did you just make the ceiling collapse?" Jason asked, looking up at where Wanda was.

"I did," Wanda replied, as if in a daze.

"Okay, that definitely beats hurricane-resistant guy," Flynn said, taking a few steps and leaning down to help Jason up.

"Hurricane-resistant guy?" Jason asked.

"You weren't there for that," Flynn replied. "But how about we talk about it away from where the vicious rats were?"

* * *

"They must have had a third person," Miri stated. "And I bet it was either the red-head's district partner or the guy from seven that three had talked to during training."

"What about the boy's district partner?" Harry asked.

Miri shook her head. "She didn't seem like a thief."

"Neither did either of them," Harry replied. "I worked with both of them briefly on the agility course. They seemed like honest people."

"Is it really all that dishonest to steal in the Hunger Games though?" Miri questioned.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Stealing is stealing."

"Even when it's for survival?" Miri wondered.

"Even then," Hermione decided.

* * *

 **Tris is in for quite a battle...**


	29. Chapter 30: A Lot Of People

**Well, the non-tribute characters kept insisting they were important, so I gave in and gave them more screen time. (You know, since we're reading it online, it's still screen time.)**

 **Oh, yeah. There's a disclaimer here. You just have to squint very hard.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **Sponsor, Escorts, Mentors, Librarians, Guardians, and Plot Bunnies That Won't Shut Up**

Olana sighed. She had sponsors - finally - and another victor to work with, but she found herself out of ideas.

What did Miri need most? A way to get food? Something for her knee? Some kind of weapon?

No, she had a weapon, thanks to her friend back in District 12. And her knee she would just have to live with.

But what was the best way of getting her a source of food?

* * *

"Nah, he just got lucky," the man at the bar said as he discussed the games with his wife.

Hercules sighed and looked back at his drink. He had hoped the thing with the rats would have gotten more sponsors, but no. It was luck, and for a game with a slogan about odds, sponsors didn't like luck much.

* * *

"Don't you think they get tired of goats?" Gwaine asked.

Talone sighed. "It's not like they do this every year. But at least we know they have a solid food supply."

Gwaine nodded. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling pretty useless right now."

"As am I," Talone agreed. "But I think that's a good thing."

* * *

Mulan laid her head down on her bed, exhausted. "Flynn better do something useful soon, or we'll be completely out of sponsors."

* * *

"Have they just given up all hope on them doing something interesting?" Cody asked, checking the stats over dinner.

"Looks like it," Abraham commented. "But that just means the attention is off them, and that's a good thing."

* * *

Zia ate alone, since Bast had yet to show up. Where was that escort?

* * *

Eve was not prepared for Flynn and Jacob Stone to be in the living room, conversing politely with Jenkins. James, the escort, excused himself immediately and went to his room.

It took Eve a little longer to react. "How do the two of you get in here?"

Flynn grinned. "It's easy. We're librarians, after all."

"You're what now?" Eve asked.

"Colonel Baird has not had the same revelation you did," Jenkins explained. "Which is odd, as it's usually her who remembers in times like this."

"Times like this?" Eve asked.

"Times when everything is not as it seems," Flynn explained. "When our memories have been played with."

"You're our guardian, Baird," Stone added. "And you've always been able to stand fast."

Eve blinked. "Guardian. I'm your guardian."

"Ah, I should have guessed that was the trigger word," Jenkins said.

Eve blinked again. "I'm your guardian. But if I'm your guardian, why are two of my librarians in the fight to the death where I can't help?"

"We can help," Stone replied. "From here. We have to find what is causing this and stop it."

"But what if that thing isn't in the capitol?" Eve asked.

"It has to be," Flynn replied. "It can't be in any of the districts, because that doesn't have a central point of focus. And it can't be in the arena because that is severely guarded and just a bad place to try to sneak something into, and again not a good central focus."

"So it's here," Eve summarized. "In the capitol?"

"In the capitol," Flynn confirmed. "And we have to find it."

"And how do we do that?" Eve asked.

"That's what we were just deciding," Flynn replied. "By the way, don't I get a 'good to see you'?"

Eve smiled. "It's good to see you, Flynn. And you, Stone."

* * *

Superheroes.

Was Albus jealous? Maybe a tad.

But mostly he was worried. He had hoped Harry and Hermione would have some advantage other than just being really good with life-or-death situations, but that was not the case.

Because there were superheroes and who knows what else in there. And Albus was determined to find the what else, and figure out a way to give his tributes an upper hand.

Not that he was expecting for this to end naturally, with one left standing, but all the tributes in there except possibly Miri expected Harry and Hermione to be enemies, so by default, everyone else was an enemy. And those were dangerous enemies.

* * *

"Weasels and Zebras," Dionysus muttered, watching Hylla leave for her room. "Is that the best help the Egyptians can offer?"

Of course, Hylla's story was the first Dionysus had heard of other beings trying to fix the situation, so he probably shouldn't be grumpy.

But he had a tendency to do what he wanted, so he did what he wanted and complained.

* * *

"Listen, Tony, I know we have had our differences," Steve started. "But you have to trust me on this. Our escort is not to be trusted."

"Who, Loki?" Tony replied. "The guy who looks like he's trying to figure out a way to betray us every second? Who always wears horns? I had _no_ _idea_ he wasn't supposed to be trusted."

* * *

"So your entire world has been condensed into a district as well," Merlin summarized. "I thought it was just ours."

"Nope," Nico replied. "And we know District 7 is the same way."

Merlin frowned. "That means the others are probably as well. The teleporting you did - can you do it again?"

Nico nodded. "It tires me out, but I've had all day to rest. Where do you think I should start?"

"District 10," Merlin suggested.

"Ten it is."

* * *

"She's going to be surrounded," Eric noted. "Think she can handle it, Ten?"

"I think she'll handle it," Ten replied. "And then we might finally get some sponsors."

* * *

 **Tris is still in for quite the battle...**


	30. Chapter 31: Midnight Meet-ups

**So two characters whose meetings have been a long time coming finally meet in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer here. Sarcastic comment here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **Midnight Meet-ups**

Ezekiel held out three fingers as the countdown.

3.

2.

1.

They burst through to the cornucopia, running towards the supplies. The tribute from one was still up, but tired and hopefully dazed.

But then another tribute appeared, also running for the supplies. And that wasn't in the plan.

The girl from one saw the three tributes first and started running towards them. Peter tossed his device at her feet, and when she stepped on it, it zapped her and she fell down.

"One down, one to go," Ezekiel yelled. "Cassandra, your turn!"

Cassandra threw her device at the boy from one, and he tried to deflect it with his sword. It latched on instead, and a second later his sword ended up on the cornucopia.

"I'll handle him, grab the food," Peter yelled, charging at the boy from one, who was trying to grab his sword from the cornucopia.

Peter punched him in the face, sending him sprawling back.

"Go," Peter yelled.

The boy scurried to his feet and took off.

Peter darted back towards his group, just as a knife landed in his leg. The girl from one was up.

"Why would you throw me a knife?" Peter wondered, pulling the knife out and inspecting it.

"I wasn't throwing it _to_ you," the girl replied. "I was throwing it _at_ you."

"Yeah, well, here's how you throw it to someone," Peter replied. "Cassandra!"

Peter threw the knife and Cassandra caught it easily. The girl adjusted her stance so she was facing Cassandra, and Cassandra raised her knife.

"I don't want to hurt you," Cassandra admitted. "So let me be honest with you. I know how to make this hurt, you understand? And I don't want to do that."

"You'll have to hit me first," the girl replied, charging at Cassandra.

Cassandra tried to hit her under the chin, but the other girl dodged and slammed her shoulder into Cassandra's stomach. Peter ran towards the fight, ignoring the pain in his thigh, and grabbed something off the ground. He swung it at the girl, forcing her off of Cassandra. Peter grabbed Cassandra and pushed her the few extra feet off of the pavilion.

And Ezekiel threw his device, catching the girl on the leg, and activated it. Peter didn't stick around to see what happened, and just kept running.

When they did finally meet up, the final count for supplies was five full bags of food, water, and medical supplies, plus several knives. The medical supplies immediately went to caring for Peter's leg.

Cassandra cleaned the wound. "You should have left the knife in."

"I'm fine," Peter replied. "It's not that deep."

"You're lucky it's not," Cassandra stated. "It might hurt some, but it's not bad. But next time, leave the knife in. If it's a serious cut, it will stop blood flow."

Peter nodded. "I'll remember that."

* * *

"I think they're all asleep," Percy whispered. "It should be clear."

"All right," Annabeth said. "Let's go."

Carefully, the two tributes inched their way towards the ocean. None of the two sleeping tributes stirred.

Annabeth frowned. "Percy, didn't we see blonde hair?"

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Why?"

"None of them are blonde," Annabeth replied.

Percy looked at the two sleeping tributes. "Then where is the person we saw?"

Something smacked against the back of his neck, sending him forehead and into the sand.

"She's right behind you."

Jumping to his feet, Percy turned to see the blonde-haired tribute from seven. She still had her black stripes in from the interview, and she was holding a wooden staff in one hand.

"Um, hi," Percy said.

"Hullo."

"We were just trying to get to the ocean," Percy stated. "You know, District 4, homesickness."

"Uh-huh."

"So we'll just be on our way." Percy started walking again, his hand finding his swordhilt automatically.

"Not so fast." The girl from seven smacked Percy in the back, causing him to face-plant into the sand. Annabeth thumped into the sand next to him.

"Alright," Percy relented. "We'll do this the hard way."

Percy rolled to his feet and drew his sword, and Annabeth was by his side in seconds.

"It's two against one," Annabeth stated. "Back off, seven."

"Back off to where?" The other girl asked. "We had this spot first. Besides, you two are careers. How do I know you won't just hunt me down and kill me later?"

"That is a valued concern," Annabeth admitted. "But as it is, you won't win a fight. You're outnumbered."

The other girl grinned. "Am I now?"

Someone swiped Percy's feet out from under him, and he found himself on his back looking up at the female tribute from nine.

Percy rolled to his feet and fended off the girl's next strike, catching her staff with his sword.

The girl shifted her weight on the staff, and it whacked Percy against his cheek. He stumbled backwards, and his feet hit the water for the first time.

A rush of power like he had never felt coursed through Percy's veins, and the ocean roared in his ears.

The girl swiped his knees out from under him, and Percy found himself in the sand.

Even more ocean water made contact with Percy's skin. "That was a mistake."

A roar, and a wave twice the girl's height rose over Percy and crashed onto the shore.

And split right where the other girl was standing.

Annabeth and her dueling partner both stopped, looked at where the wave hit, and then turned to each other as if to ask, _yours has ocean powers too?_

"How did you do that?" The girl asked, squinting at Percy.

"How did you do that?" Percy countered.

The girl shook her head. "I didn't. It did."

Percy frowned. "That makes no sense, but okay." He stood up, grabbed his sword, and offered his hand to the girl.

The girl shook his head. "Anyone who is friends with the sea is friends with me."

"Same. My name's Percy, by the way. And this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

"I'm Moana. That's Sadie and Carter."

"So we're friends now?" The other girl, Sadie, asked.

"Looks like it." Annabeth sheathed her knife. "At least for now."

Sadie grinned. "Then it's a pleasure to meet you."

"We should exchange notes," Percy suggested. "See what everyone's figured out about... this."

Moana nodded. "We have our own ideas, as I'm sure you do."

"Maybe over an early breakfast?" Annabeth questioned. "As much as I'm sure these two don't want to be dragged from the ocean, we have some supplies back at the cornucopia we would be willing to trade for information."

Carter, Sadie, and Moana all exchanged looks.

Carter sighed. "Deal. Right now, finding what this is all about is more important than the actual games."

Sadie grinned and looked up at the sky. "Here that? You're not as important as you think you are!"

* * *

 **Btw, the whole electrical device thing was inspired by the penultimate episode of _The Librarians_ season 4, "The Trial of the One". It was such a Hunger Games looking scene I had to incorporate it into this story.**


	31. Chapter 32: Crowing Roosters

**Oh, look. An entire chapter dedicated to characters who weren't supposed to be in this story.**

 **Disclaimer - can I only say four worlds in this one? _Merlin, Books of Bayern, Percy Jackson and the Olympians (and related properties),_ and _The Hunger Games?_ Or do I need to say all thirteen as usual?**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Crowing Roosters (And Plot Bunnies)**

It was no surprise that District 10 smelled like livestock.

Merlin and Nico arrived in the town square before the sun was up, and both had to fight down a gag at the smell.

"Looks like we're in the right place," Merlin said. "I'd recognize that smell anywhere."

District 10's town square was made mostly out of two and three story wooden buildings, with a stone city hall dominating the middle of the square. The narrow street was also made of stone, and Merlin couldn't shake how close the place felt like to Camelot.

Nico frowned. "There's no electric lines."

Merlin leaned down and touched a lose stone. "This place was changed by the magic too. It must be replicating whatever world the tributes are from."

Nico nodded. "So where do we go next?"

Merlin muttered a spell under his breath, and the road lit up blue in one direction. "This will take us to whoever is most powerful in this area. Come on."

It wasn't long before the buildings gave out to smaller homes, and the crowdedness to wild growth. Merlin could feel a forest at the roots of the place, begging to grow.

The blue line continued to lead them on the stone path, eventually taking them to the train station near the wall of the district.

"You two!" Merlin and Nico jumped as a middle-aged woman appeared behind them, waving a dishcloth at them. "What do you think you're doing out here, in those weird outfits? You're going to draw unwanted attention if you keep looking like that. Come on, we've got to find you something else to wear."

Nico and Merlin exchanged looks before following the lady back inside her house.

It was a small, comfortable place - a lot like the house Merlin had grown up in. It had no decorations, no anything to hint at who the lady was who had herded them inside.

The lady threw them both a pair of clothes. "Now, you boys change, and when I'm back from my morning chores, I intend to see you in here looking like you belong."

Merlin and Nico nodded that they understood, and the lady left again.

By the time she was back, hands full of what looked like roots, they had both changed - Merlin into a plain blue shirt and brown pants, and Nico into a different all-black outfit than the one he had been wearing.

"There you go, now you'll blend right in," she said when she saw the two boys. "Wasn't a problem, was it?"

"Not at all," Merlin replied. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Gilsa," the lady replied. "My name's Gilsa. And yours are?"

"Merlin. And that's Nico. Do you need some help with that?"

"That would be wonderful," Gilsa replied. "I usually have my son to help me with this, but..."

Merlin's stomach dropped. "You're Finn's mother, aren't you."

Gilsa nodded, eyes dropping a tad. "And Isi's, as far as either one of you care. Now, are you going to help with this?"

"Actually, we need to be going," Nico replied, tugging Merlin towards the door. "But thanks."

"What? This young gentleman tries to be kind and-" Nico herded Merlin out the door and steered him back to the blue line.

"Focus," he said.

Merlin looked back at the house. "Right... I guess I got a little distracted. It's just, she reminds me of my mother."

* * *

The blue line took them, to Merlin's dismay, right to the animals.

Merlin and Nico were forced to wade through geese, cows, and sheep as the line winded though the grassy hills where they were being kept. The sole goose boy gave them an impressive scowl as they passed.

"Chickens," Nico muttered as the line led up to what had to be a coop. "Great."

"Can't be worse than horses," Merlin noted, and pushed the door open.

One girl was in the room, back to the door. She kept her head down as she cared for the chickens, unaware she had visitors. She didn't look very powerful, with dark hair braided up on her head and a couple of feathers hanging to her clothes.

Merlin cleared his throat.

The girl spun, and when she saw the two men she scowled. "What do you want?"

"We want to talk," Merlin replied. "I'm Merlin, and this is Nico."

"Enna," the girl replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We're... investigating circumstances involving the games," Nico started.

Enna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that something is wrong?" Merlin asked.

"No, not really," Enna replied.

"Really?" Merlin asked. "Okay, then do you ever feel like you're... missing something."

Enna shook her head. "What does this have to do with the games?"

"Alright, let's put it this way," Nico cut in. "Is there anything you... sense differently than others? Anything you feel drawn to?"

"Fire," Enna said instantly. "But that's not weird or anything."

"Fire," Merlin repeated. He held out his hand, and a flame flickered on his palm.

Enna's eyes went wide. "That's... different."

Merlin grinned. "Close your eyes."

She hesitated, but she closed her eyes.

"Now," Merlin said. "I'm about to put this fire out. Without opening your eyes, tell me when."

Enna opened her mouth to argue.

"Just go with it," Nico suggested.

Merlin waited five seconds, ten seconds.

And then he put it out.

"Now." Enna opened her eyes. "I felt that - like a source of heat went out. But-but how?"

"We... can't tell you that," Merlin admitted. "Things work differently where we come from."

"What do you mean, where you come from?" Enna asked.

"That's what we've come here to talk to you about."

* * *

 **Let's face it. Enna was bound to show up eventually.**


	32. Chapter 33: After the Rooster Crows

**I really wish some of these tributes names weren't so similar.**

 **Disclaimer. You all know what that means by now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **After the Rooster Crows...**

Peter Hayes was embarrassed. He was taken out way too easily.

And now he was without a source of water - but not every tribute could be drinking from _that_ one water source, especially with so many still alive. The forest would still be his best bet - but Peter found himself stumbling as he walked. How was he supposed to find water like this?

* * *

"Is it wrong, that the less deaths there are the more worried I am?" Arthur questioned when he felt someone sit behind him. The silence told him that it was Finn. "The timing doesn't change the outcome, after all. 23 dead and one alive. Nothing we can do about it. And to think I went in this willingly, just to impress my father..."

"Isi volunteered."

Arthur shook his head. "Isi volunteered to save her friend. I volunteered because I wanted to show my father he could be proud of me."

"But in the end, you both volunteered."

Arthur frowned. "Yes, but for different reasons."

"Different reasons, same result. You're in the games, and someone else is not."

Arthur sighed and stood up. "District 2 is different than District 10. The person who would have gone would have been just as prepared as I am."

"Enna had the same training Isi did."

Arthur frowned. "So you're saying that my intentions don't matter? That I still saved someone else from the games - even though that someone else probably would have wanted to be in the games?" Arthur turned to face Finn. "Or do you just see that as completely irrelevant to our situation now?"

Finn shrugged. "Regret about the past never changes the present."

"I guess that's true," Arthur admitted. "The only thing I can do now is focus on surviving. Not that that's been hard or anything."

* * *

Peter Parker watched the sunrise from his post on the rock. Beneath him, Cassandra and Ezekiel were fast asleep.

They weren't far from where the ruins started, but the mountainside gave them a better view of the cornucopia, so they could see if the careers decided to strike back. So far, no sign of retaliation. And with all their supplies, they were set for a while.

But something in Peter made him wonder if they had a chance to control the cornucopia, and whether or not they should take that chance.

* * *

"There must be some way to return," Annabeth stated, finishing off her breakfast of stale bread. "We just have to figure out how."

"Maybe if we just close our eyes and concentrate?" Percy suggested.

Carter shook his head. "There has to be some source of magic controlling this. That's what we have to find."

"But unless it's in the arena, we have no way of accessing it," Tris argued.

Carter and Sadie exchanged looks.

"Unless..." Sadie started, scratching the ear of the cat she had decided to bring along with her.

"I think our escort might be aware of what is going on," Carter finished. "And if she can-"

"Then why hasn't she?" Moana asked.

Muffin the cat meowed and nudged Tris's knee.

Tris frowned. "Maybe... maybe someone who has this... spell, as you call it, fully cast on them has to break it."

Annabeth nodded. "That makes sense. Then your escort is trying to reach you, make you realize what's going on."

"But why wouldn't your escort be focusing on someone else, like your mentor? Why you specifically?" Percy questioned.

"Unless there's something in here that we need to do," Tris answered.

Muffin meowed.

"So the question is," Moana finished. "What is it?"

* * *

"We're not making a good impression," Hermione muttered. "And now, we're short on our supply of water."

Harry frowned. "There's definitely been tributes here. Where did they get their water?"

"Must have grabbed some from the cornucopia," Hermione reasoned. "We'll have to leave here, maybe see if we can find a source in the forest?"

* * *

"Take the cornucopia?" Ezekiel asked, a grin spreading on his face. "Sounds like a great idea. And to think I was planning on spending the games in hiding."

"It will take more preparation," Cassandra added. "But once we take it, it should be easy to hold. We can hide traps pretty much everywhere."

"And we'll never want for anything," Ezekiel added. "Guys, I am totally liking this plan."

* * *

"See anything?" Sadie asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "Whatever it is, it's not related to the cornucopia."

"Maybe it's us," Tris suggested. "Maybe we have to fight the - the spell."

Sadie and Annabeth stood up from inspecting the cornucopia.

"How?" Sadie asked.

Tris shrugged. "I don't know, maybe close your eyes and try to picture yourself somewhere else."

Annabeth frowned. "That doesn't seem likely. There has to be some logical way to deal with this."

"I'm with Tris," Moana added. "We close our eyes and try to picture home."

"It might be worth a try," Sadie said. "And what's the harm in doing it?"

"Maybe try to focus on something emotional?" Percy suggested. "Like, something that's really close to your heart, and to where you're from."

Annabeth and Moana both touched their necklaces. Sadie and Carter exchanged looks - what was their home like? They hadn't had the same experiences the rest of their group had had.

Muffin brushed up against Sadie's legs and purred.

"For instance," Percy continued, pulling a pen from his pocket. "I have this pen. It's dried out and useless, but I always carry it around. I don't know why. It must be special to me, somehow."

"I keep seeing this symbol," Tris added. "Fire. I don't know what it means. But it's always there."

Moana nodded. "I remember when my grandmother gave me this necklace. It held something important to my world, something that I helped return. Now, it's a reminder of everything I have accomplished, as well as a reminder of who she was."

"This necklace," Annabeth continued. "Was not made by me. I did not choose these symbols like I thought I did. Our camp made this necklace - a bead for each summer I was there. I-I remember getting my first bead, in honor of a friend."

"Fire," Tris repeated. She closed her eyes. "Fire means bravery. I am brave. I am... Dauntless."

"I don't remember any special ties," Sadie admitted. "But... Bast said a name once. Anubis. Anubis. And he's very dear to me. And... I get the distinct impression he's really annoying too - like, he's way too hot for his own good, and sometimes he randomly appears around me without warning. And, you know, he's forbidden to date me - though why would I be dating him? I love Walt. But no, I love him too. And now, I'm more confused than when I started. I get the feeling that happens a lot around him."

"Anubis, Walt," Carter repeated. "And Zia and Bast... they're all important. But nothings coming up for me yet."

* * *

David and Megan watched the group passing behind them the best they could without giving away their location.

"She's injured," Megan mouthed.

David nodded, trying to keep himself from feeling to much pity. The poor girl had to be the smallest tribute, and to be injured...

David closed his eyes and let them pass. He had more important things to worry about.

* * *

"So we're stuck," Jason summarized. "With no water and no way out."

"Basically," Flynn agreed. "Unless you want to fight the angry rats. Or miss magic over here can fly us out."

Wanda shook her head. "Fly? No. But I can get us out of here."

* * *

Isi listened to the wind.

Bridge. Tree. Tree. Queen. King. Tree. Rock. Water.

It was becoming easier and easier, like she'd always known it.

Wind speaking.

Isi concentrated, nudging a small breeze into a different path. It followed.

So easily. Not like the first time.

The more she listened to the wind, the more unsettled Isi became. Something wasn't right. The way the wind showed her, showed the other tributes. Queen. Prince. Soldier.

Not of this world.

There was no visual difference, but to the wind, it was crystal clear.

Not of this world.

Bridge. Stone.

Injured boy.

Isi's eyes snapped open. "There's an injured tribute nearby."

Finn and Arthur stopped their practice duel and looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Arthur asked.

"The wind told me," Isi explained, standing up. "That's all I can say. I think the tribute's from one - the really arrogant career."

Arthur pursed his lips. "If there's one tribute that's dangerous, it's him. He may not be the most skilled, but I bet he'll be the first to stab you in the back."

Finn nodded.

"So what do we do?" Isi asked. "Leave him be and let him die? Kill him ourselves?"

"I won't fight an injured person," Arthur decided. "And I won't kill without a fight."

"Doesn't sounds like our problem," Finn added.

Isi frowned and looked at the bridge.

Injured. Thirsty. Dying.

And alone. Just like she was, so long ago.

"I think we should save him."

Arthur sheathed his sword. "Not that that's not noble and all, but that's a horrible idea."

"I know," Isi admitted.

"But save him for how long?" Finn asked.

Isi sighed. "We've been thinking this entire time that only one of us can survive, right?"

"Because that's the way the games work," Arthur replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes, but..." Isi looked at her hands. "I can't describe it, but I have a feeling we can change that."

"You mentioned the wind," Finn noted.

Isi nodded and summoned a breeze. "I can hear it again. And now... now I'm starting to wonder if this is where we're supposed to be."

Arthur took a step back. "You can control the wind now?"

"Speak with the wind," Isi corrected. "It's a long story."

Arthur bit his lip and looked away for a moment. When he looked back, he met Isi's eyes.

"Well, you're a good storyteller, so why don't you tell me this story?"

* * *

Jason's feet hit solid land again, and he felt Wanda's powers loosen.

"How is that not flying?" Jason called up. Wanda ignored him as she lifted Flynn down next.

Jason hoisted himself up onto the wall and inspected the building on the other side. Empty.

"There's probably not any water in there either," Jason muttered. "We'll either need to go into the forest or back to the ruins."

"Back is always a horrible idea," Flynn stated when he landed. "So let's head for the forest."

* * *

"River's poisonous," Hermione declared.

Miri sighed. "We're just not having much luck, are we?"

"It's the Hunger Games," Harry answered. "What did you expect?"

Miri leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky just as a white dot appeared.

"Sponsors," she said, standing up. "I bet it's something for this water."

* * *

 **We're getting closer and closer.**

 **To what? That's for you to find out.**


	33. Chapter 34: And the Plot Bunnies Hop

**Another chapter of mentors, escorts, and Merlin, Enna, and Nico.**

 **Disclaimer: Are we still only at thirteen worlds? Feels like there's more.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **... And The Plot Bunnies Hop**

"Four different alliances in the forest," Olana muttered. "This will be interesting."

* * *

"What we know is that three things must happen," Mulan summarized. "One, all the tributes still alive must realize they're under a spell. That's not something we can help with. Two, some item holding the magic for the spell must be found and broken."

"One which we're all pretty sure is here in the Capital," Tony added.

They were crowded around the dining table in District 11's quarters - they being Tony and Steve from three; Mulan, Shang, and Maui from nine; and Hercules, the host of the conference that day.

"But we're not quite sure what it is," Shang added.

"And three," Mulan continued. "Some major part of each world must reawaken."

"And you learned all of this from a miniature dragon?" Hercules questioned. "Which, strangely, makes me trust this even more."

"So the question is, what is this major part of each world?" Steve asked.

Mulan sighed. "That's what we need to find out."

* * *

Enna sighed. "So, we need to get to the capital?"

Merlin shook his head. "We need to get all the districts working together first, then we find this hidden item in the capital."

"And what's this... reawakening your book talks about?" Nico asked.

"No clue," Merlin replied. "Maybe our next stop will have an idea. Any idea who it should be?"

"Nine," Nico suggested. "The girl tribute seems to be breaking through faster than most."

"Nine it is."

* * *

Rapunzel had not counted on three strangers showing up on her doorstep, so she didn't feel that bad about whacking the taller one with her frying pan.

Fortunately, the boy - who called himself Merlin - understood.

"So there's a way to bring him home?" Rapunzel asked. "Without him having to win the games?"

The three strangers nodded.

"We can bring all of our tributes home," the girl, Enna, said. "We just need a little help figuring out how."

"Well, I've never read a spell book," Rapunzel admitted. "And after what happened with, well, never mind, I wouldn't trust anyone here who could."

"At least you've seen a spell book before," Enna muttered.

"But there is one thing I can try," Rapunzel admitted.

* * *

Cody and Abraham were a little tense.

Four different alliances in the forest?

David and Megan were in for a ride.

* * *

"Weasels and Zebras," Zia muttered, not paying much attention to the TV, even though it was talking about her tributes.

Weasels and Zebras. What did that mean?

* * *

"Are you sure about this Flynn?" Eve asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Flynn replied. "All I need to do is-"

And the bathroom mirror exploded.

"Alright, so we can't contact them through that," Flynn said. "Do you know if Jacob and Jenkins have made any more progress?"

"I'm sure they've made more progress than we have," Eve retorted.

* * *

"Demigods. Magicians. Superheroes." Albus dipped his quill, which took forever to find in the capital, back into its ink. "And I'm pretty sure we have some royalty mixed in with that."

* * *

Nico didn't want to say it, but eventually he did. "How's drawing going to help us?"

Enna shushed him. "She's working. Can't you see that?"

* * *

Steve and Mulan eyed Eve, who had just arrived from her floor.

"I think we can trust her," Steve said.

Mulan nodded. "I think it's time we join forces with District 6."

* * *

Gauis frowned when he found an odd-looking book open on his counter.

"That's odd," he mumbled, lowering his glasses. "Merlin must have left it out. Let's see... _Spells That Change Reality_. What on Earth could that be?"

* * *

"Alright, kid, stop sulking."

Ten frowned and turned from his drink to find Tony Stark staring down at him.

"What?" Ten asked.

"So, my tribute outsmarted yours," Tony said. "And your tribute injured mine. Don't get so upset about it. We both want our districts to win, but sulking in the corner isn't going to change the situation. Go out there and play it up with the sponsors."

"Why are you helping me?" Ten asked.

"Because," Tony replied. "This is your first year as a mentor, and we all know that it sucks. I'm just trying to help you."

"Well, don't."

And with that, Ten got up and walked out the door.

* * *

 **Ten/Four is being moody and uncooperative, and refuses to take an active roll in the plot, but then again he's always moody and uncooperative, so...**


	34. Chapter 35: Reawakening

**Disclaimer: Among other things, I do not own "Healing Incantation"from _Tangled._ Nor am I to blame if you get it stuck in your head. **

* * *

**Chapter 35**

 **Reawakening**

Rapunzel touched the flower in the painting.

Nothing happened.

Nico sighed. "Was that supposed to do something?"

"Not yet," Rapunzel replied.

"You need a spell," Merlin noted.

Rapunzel nodded. "I think I remember one. Just give me a second." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" _Flower gleam and glow._

 _Let your power shine._ "

The flower began to glow bright gold. Rapunzel's short brown hair also began to take a golden color.

" _Make the clock reverse._

 _Bring back what once was mine._ "

The golden glow became brighter, and Nico and Enna both closed their eyes.

" _Heal What has been hurt._

 _Change the Fates' design._

 _Save what has been lost._

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _What once was mine._ "

Nico slowly opened his eyes. The golden light had gone, and Rapunzel's hair was back to its original brown color. As far as he could tell, nothing had happened.

But yet, he had a feeling that something had.

* * *

When Isi finished the story, her eyes dropped down to her hands. Arthur was silent. So was Finn, but he almost always was anyways.

"I forgot that story," Isi admitted. "But now, being able to hear the wind again..."

"It's quite the story," Arthur finally said. "I'll admit, it doesn't give me that same feeling you were describing, that we don't belong here."

Isi looked up. "But something else has?"

Arthur frowned. "When we were training, you asked how I learned some of the skills I know. The thing is, I don't remember learning them. And now, being here, in a forest - I don't know. I hadn't really given it much thought, honestly."

"You're from a different place than us," Isi said. "So it makes sense that different things would trigger the sensations."

Arthur nodded. "Makes sense. So, tell me, who are you in this other world?"

Isi smiled. "What I am in this one. A goose girl."

* * *

"Alright, alright, what is it?" Mulan asked as the bathroom door shut firmly behind her.

"The reawakening," Mushu replied, crawling up onto the overly bedazzled sink. "It's happened."

"It has?" Mulan crosses her arms. "Then why don't I feel any different?"

"I don't know," Mushu admitted. "But it's finally finished. Now, all we need is to get a message to Flynn so he figures it out, and then find this item and our district is set!"

Mulan raised an eyebrow. "And the other districts?"

"Yeah, we'll help them too, of course," Mushu replied. "By the way, I agree with the guy with the shield."

"Shield... you mean Steve?"

Steve had won his games with a makeshift shield, after all. It had become his trademark.

"Yes, him."

Mulan nodded. "You think we should enlist Eve's help. I agree. Anything else?"

Mushu nodded. "One of the other districts, ten I believe, just went through their own reawakening. Or at least, I think that's what happened. Hard to tell, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go talk to Eve."

* * *

 **It's - well, I can't say it's beginning, because it's already begun. But it's reached another stage.**


	35. Chapter 36: Jason Gets Threatened Again

**And now, for some actual tributes fighting each other.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **Jason Gets Threatened With A Stick. Again.**

"They must have something that can counter the poison of the river," Megan deduced, watching the tributes - the two from five and the girl from twelve - move around their camp. "And now that we're having a harder time finding water, it might be worth taking."

David nodded. "It doesn't look like any of them are armed. We could take them easily."

* * *

"They must have something that can counter the poison of the river," Jason muttered. "We don't know if there's any other source of water in the forest."

"I could take them easily," Wanda added. "They don't look like they're armed."

"I'll have whatever is attached to that white parachute in moments," Flynn finished. "My friends, I think we just hit a stroke of luck."

* * *

"Alright," Megan agreed. "Let's do this. On my count."

* * *

Jason nodded. "Sounds like a plan. On my count-"

"No," Wanda interrupted. "On my count." She held up three fingers.

* * *

"3," Megan began. "2. 1."

* * *

Wanda pointed forward. _Go_.

* * *

Three tributes came from the direction of the building. Two came from the other way.

"Run!" Harry yelled. He grabbed Miri, who was sitting down, and tossed her over his back. Hermione grabbed their canteen, and they took off deeper into the forest.

"I can run by myself," Miri complained.

Despite how heavy Miri was, Harry found himself running uninterrupted. There was definitely commotion behind him, but none of it seemed to effect him.

"Harry!"

Harry screeched to a halt and turned to see Hermione frozen. Red lights surrounded her.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. He put Miri down behind a tree and ran back to his ally. Two tributes went soaring past him, but he ignored them.

Three tributes, all from different districts, surrounded Hermione. One had her hands up in the air, not really doing anything, while the other two were tugging at the canteen.

"Stop!" Harry yelled. The two tributes looked up.

"Or what?" One asked.

"Or I'll-" Harry looked around, desperate for someway to help Hermione. "I'll fight you."

One of them unsheathed a sword. "Are you sure about that?"

Harry picked up a large stick. "Pretty sure."

The other tribute sighed. "Why do I keep getting threatened with sticks? I have a sword. Doesn't anyone see that I have the advantage?"

"But do you know how to use that sword?" Harry challenged. "You don't look like a career."

"Do you know how to use that stick?" The other boy challenged. "You don't look like - a person who uses sticks."

"You need better comebacks," the girl tribute said.

"Let her go," Harry ordered.

"I don't think so," The girl replied.

Harry took a deep breath in and did the stupidest thing of his entire life. He charged.

Harry felt his whole body be yanked back, and he found himself flying back through the forest. He landed harshly on the forest floor.

Thankful that his head hadn't hit anything hard, Harry forced himself onto his feet. He found his stick again, and knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that it was a horrible idea, Harry started running towards Hermione.

"And he's back," the male tribute mumbled. "I told you. Sword versus stick. This isn't going to end well for you."

"If you don't let my friend go," Harry replied. "This isn't going to end well for you either."

The girl tribute jolted forward with a yelp, and Harry saw Miri standing behind her, stone hawk in her hand. Hermione lurched forward and ended up on her hands and feet. She grabbed her canteen but was jumped on by two other tributes.

"Wanda!" The other male tribute yelled.

"Looks like it's just me and you now," Harry said, charging again. He raised his stick, but the other guy was faster. He swung, and Harry was forced to duck.

The other guy advanced, backing Harry into a tree. Not seeing anything else to do, Harry kicked and hit the other guy in the gut. He stumbled backwards, and Harry hit him in the head with his stick.

The other tribute responded by shoving his shoulder into Harry's stomach, and Harry fell flat on the ground again.

With a yell, the tribute stabbed his sword towards Harry. Harry rolled out of the way and kicked outwards, forcing the tribute to move away.

Harry rolled onto his feet, panting heavily. The other guy looked barely winded.

Great.

Harry raised his fists. "I'm not done yet."

"You should be," the other tribute replied, pulling his sword out of the ground. "I don't want to kill you. Leave now and I'll let someone else do the job."

"Thanks for the offer," Harry replied. "But no thank you."

He swung his fist in what he hoped looked like a punch, but the other guy ducked and Harry just ended up knocking himself off balance.

The other guy swept Harry's feet from under him, and again Harry found himself on the ground.

He rolled out of the way as the tribute's sword swung down, and forced himself onto his feet again.

"You're definitely stubborn," the other tribute admitted. "I'll give you that."

"Does that mean I'm wearing you out?" Harry taunted.

"Not quite yet." He swung his sword again, and Harry jumped out of the way.

Harry stepped in closer and swung his fist, and this time made contact with the tribute's face. The tribute stumbled, and Harry kicked him in the side.

"That sword didn't do you much good, did it?" Harry asked.

The other tribute yelled and swung, and Harry barely moved out of the way in time. He stumbled back, tripped over a root, and fell onto the ground again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the other tribute replied.

He stepped over Harry and pointed his sword at his chest.

* * *

The other girl was

1\. Small

2\. Unarmed

3\. Injured

4\. No match for either Wanda or Flynn

5\. Somehow holding her own against Wanda and Flynn

She had a stone hawk - Flynn thought he remembered her talking about it in the interview, a gift from her boyfriend maybe? - but surely that wasn't enough to tip the scales in her favor.

Wanda wasn't focused enough to use her new-found powers, but even on her own she was force to be reckoned with. And Flynn was no fighter, but he was taller than his opponent and not as an injured.

But the small girl with the pigtails was proving much more difficult to take.

Flynn moved in again to tackle her, but she turned her attention away at just the right moment. A second later, and Flynn found a stone beak in his eye.

He screamed - like a man, thank you very much - and backed away. A second later and Wanda was there, helping him sit down.

"Girls with objects that aren't usually weapons are far more vicious than they need to be," Flynn whined, hands covering his eye. "You'd think that by dating Rapunzel I would have learned my lesson but no, I had to go and pick a fight with the girl with the stone hawk."

"She can barely stand," Wanda muttered, shaking her head.

When Flynn's vision cleared, he saw that Wanda was right.

The other girl had been injured in the fight. She was on her knees, holding her hands to her stomach. Her stone hawk was on the ground next to her.

And for a minute, Flynn felt really bad for her. He shook his head. He had enough allies. But then again-

Then again, she kind of reminded him of Rapunzel.

Wanda sighed. "These are the games. We aren't supposed to be allying ourselves with other tributes. We're supposed to be fighting them."

The girl noticed the two tributes staring at her, and she grabbed her hawk again.

"Let's get out of here," Flynn decided. "Jason will have to meet with us later."

Wanda nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Miri isn't exactly a warrior, but she manages to handle one-on-one fighting pretty well. And Flynn and Wanda are never seen fighting like that, so...**

 **And her stabbing someone's eye out with the hawk is canon.**


	36. Chapter 37: These Tributes Suck

**I just realized how long it's been since I updated. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the worlds created by other people presented in this work.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **Octavian August Has Decided That All These Tributes Suck At Being Tributes**

Jason stated down at the boy, waiting for him to pull off another ridiculously stubborn tactic.

The boy just stared at him.

Jason took a deep breath, deciding that he finally won that stupid fight, when the force of an eleven-year-old girl slammed into him. He stumbled to the side a little bit, but it wasn't enough for the other boy to escape.

The sharp stone thing thrusted into his eyes was.

Jason automatically dropped his sword and grabbed at his eyes. Whoever had attacked him fell down to the ground, but he decided he didn't want to find out.

So he took off in the direction of where he last saw his allies.

* * *

Harry stood up and held a hand out to Miri.

"That was seriously cool," he said.

"Thank you. Got the other male tribute in the eye too." Miri leaned on Harry, putting no weight on her bad leg.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Miri replied. "I was barely holding my own."

"Barely holding your own?" Harry repeated. "Miri, you were amazing."

Miri blushed. "Wasn't much help to Hermione though. Who knows what could have happened to her? At least we know she's still alive, or a cannon would have went off."

"I can't believe no cannons went off at all," Harry muttered. "That was a crazy fight."

"I know." Miri agreed. "Without Hermione, we'll need another way to get clean water. We should look for another source."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Let's keep moving."

* * *

"She got you too, huh?" Flynn asked when he saw Jason arrive, hands over one of his eyes.

"Was that the bushy-haired girl?" Jason asked. "I didn't actually see her."

"No," Wanda replied, leading Jason to their temporary hiding place in the rocks. "It was the small one."

"You're kidding," Jason replied.

"Nope," Flynn confirmed. "I've only met one - maybe two - people with that type of fire before."

"Us?" Jason asked.

Flynn shook his head. "Wanda, maybe. But I was actually thinking of my girlfriend. She's a sweetheart, but she's been known to take people down with frying pans before."

* * *

"I'm wondering if maybe I should have had her learn to fight," Olana admitted over dinner with Minerva.

Minerva smiled. "I think she learned fine on her own. How many sponsors have you been getting from this?"

"Too many to count," Olana replied. "I've been looking into medical supplies, now that they're all cut up, but I'm not sure about that. I don't really know, honestly."

"I think rope would be most beneficial," Minerva suggested. "You did say her trap making skills were decent. They need food, and this would be a good way for them to get some."

Olana nodded. "You're right. I'll confirm with Sisela - though why I have to go through her is beyond me."

"Actually, may I suggest something else."

Olana turned to see Albus enter the room, wearing his usual sky blue escort outfit.

Minerva frowned. "And what would that be?"

* * *

"Nothing," Harry commented. He stopped and sat down on a rock, helping Miri sit down as well.

"There has to be something here that can be a source of water," Miri muttered. She frowned. "This dirt here - it looks like it's been dug up. I wonder if..." She lowered herself to the ground and began digging. It wasn't long before she discovered a small pool of water.

"Underground water!" Miri said, taking a big gulp of water. "Though not much of it."

Harry kneeled down next to the water. "I hope it's clean. I don't know how to tell."

Miri took another gulp. "Me neither. I'm too thirsty to care."

Harry and Miri drank out of the water until it was gone, and then buried it again. "

I hope there's more," Harry muttered.

Miri nodded. "Maybe- another white parachute!"

Harry smiled. "This keeps getting better and better."

He stood up and grabbed it before it hit the ground.

"What is it?" Miri asked.

"Let's see."

* * *

 **So, where did Hermione end up? Any guesses?**


	37. Chapter 38: Megan Should've Seen This

**One more chapter focusing on the Golden Trio minus Ron plus Miri!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners. But I'm keeping the lefts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

 **Megan Should Have Seen This Coming**

Hermione laid back against the tree and tried to focus on the images she had seen in her vision.

"I remember a castle," she said. "Beautiful. And then there were these moving staircase and - and they just kept moving. I was running up them, going somewhere. And then the vision changed and I was holding a stick. And the stick became a lion, roaring, and the lion handed me a book...?"

Hermione turned to see if David and Megan believed her.

"Go on," Megan urged.

Hermione sighed. "I remember a teacup, and in the teacup was the shape of a... something. And then there was a big black dog, and a glowing stag. And then I was back in the castle, in one of the towers, and I was reading. And then I woke up to you two staring at me."

"You must like books a lot," David muttered. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what any of this means?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Megan replied. "Or at least we think we do. We think that this... world, for a lack of better terms, is not the one we come from. Each district has tributes who have been put in here from a different world. But we don't know why, and we don't know how to stop it."

Hermione took a deep breath. "As much as I don't want to believe that, it does make some sense. But there has to be a logical way to figure this out. For instance, what caused my vision?"

"I did," Megan replied. "For some reason, whenever I touch someone from another district, I give them a vision."

"And you were still surprised when I got one from touching you?" Hermione asked.

The corner of Megan's mouth twitched. "I guess I should've seen that coming. But we needed your water filter, seeing as we're still stuck here for now."

"And now you have it. And I have several unanswered questions." Hermione stood up and began pacing. "Why would someone put us here? Surely this isn't benefitting the capital at all? No, someone else has to be doing this. But why? And who? And how? And how do we fight it?"

"We haven't figured it out," Megan admitted.

"The spell must be really powerful," Hermione figured. "Maybe if we could figure out a way that more tributes realized what is happening, it would weaken the spell."

"But everyone out there is our enemy," Megan pointed out. "Even if they're not vicious, they might think _we_ are and attack."

Hermione sighed. "Oh, I hate these games. I could try to reason with Harry and Miri, wherever they ended up."

"If you promise they won't attack, I'd be willing to talk," Megan stated. "But we did attack them so..."

"They won't. I promise."

Megan nodded. "Let's get a good night's sleep then, and try to find them in the morning."

Hermione nodded and sat back down, but she doubted she'd be getting any sleep.

* * *

"Is it a gift from home?" Miri asked, eyeing the... thing.

Harry nodded. "I just don't understand why they thought they needed to send this to me. A map of District 5 isn't much help in the arena."

Miri frowned. "There's more parchment in here. Maybe they're trying to get us to make our own map."

"Maybe," Harry said. "But still..."

Harry rolled up the filled-in map and brought out the blank parchment. He stuck his finger in some of the mud around the water hole and plopped it down roughly where he thought they were.

"We are here," he said. "Where would-" But he didn't finish his sentence, because the mud began to move.

The mud developed into two sets of footprints, each with a name next to them - Miri Laurendaughter and Harry Potter.

"Oh, that's cool," Miri said. "Maybe it's some new tech?"

Harry frowned. "That must be it. Didn't think they'd give technology to tributes though. Do you happen to remember where everything else was?"

Miri smiled. "In fact, I do."

Harry put the parchment down, and Miri dipped her finger into the mud.

"The river runs through her," Miri said, running her finger across the parchment. The steak of mud turned into wavy lines. "We should mark this as the forest." Miri made a mark, and the map drew on its little trees. And a little ways away, three more names appeared.

Eugene Fitzherbert. Jason Argo. Wanda Maximoff.

"This is definitely not legal," Harry decided. "But I guess they can't do anything about it now. Keep going."

* * *

Minerva smiled. "A brilliant idea, Albus."

"Thank you, Minerva," Albus replied. "I'm glad they're making use of it."

"One thing, though," Minerva continued. "How does it work?" Albus's eyes twinkled.

"Magic, my dear Minerva. If you'd like a more complicated answer - well, you'd have to ask one of the original creators."

* * *

 **Yes, that's supposed to be the** **Marauders Map, except in District 5 it wouldn't be magical. But, of course, that doesn't mean the other piece of parchment wouldn't be.**


	38. Chapter 39: Morning Realizations

**I owe everyone a big apology for not uploading. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the thirteen worlds represented herein.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

 **Morning Realizations**

"You know, you're a horrible career," Sadie said, approaching Tris from behind.

Tris turned from where she was watching the sunrise. "Oh yeah?"

"You're not hunting down other tributes like most do," Sadie continued, sitting down on the steps next to Tris. "Tell me, why did you volunteer?"

"I was mad," Tris admitted. "Eric said I could never do it, but I wanted to prove him wrong."

"Hm," Sadie replied. "You didn't feel... compelled to volunteer or anything?"

Tris frowned. "No. Why?"

"I was just thinking, something brought us here," Sadie explained. "Not just to Panem, but to the games."

"You think someone set me up?" Tris asked. "And all the other volunteers - and there's a lot more than usual."

"But think about it," Sadie continued. "Annabeth and Carter said this most likely started on reaping day, right? When did Eric say that?"

"A week before." Tris frowned. "Which never happened. So it was planted so I'd end up in the games. And it was the same thing with Annabeth - I remember her saying she volunteered to prove someone wrong."

"And Percy volunteered because Annabeth did," Sadie added. "Moana volunteered in place of twelve-year-old child, but last year they had an even smaller tribute, and she didn't volunteer."

"And Arthur, I think Mithian said he volunteered to impress his father," Tris continued. "Who else volunteered?"

"The girl from ten," Sadie remembered. "She volunteered for a friend, I believe. Something that could be counted on."

"And the guy from eight," Tris added. "He was planning on volunteering, wasn't he? Because he had this long, thought-out plan. What if that was what he was like in his home world - Newcago he said? It makes sense."

"It does," Sadie agreed. "Lets wake the others."

* * *

"If there's absolutely no way we can get out of the games, we should not save him," Arthur said, looking down at the sick boy. "But if there is any chance we can, then we should."

"So which one do you want to bet on?" Isi asked.

Arthur sighed. "Let's get him in the cave."

* * *

"We must have a ton of sponsors by now," Ezekiel said, handing done a group of wires from the ceiling. Peter grabbed them without sending Ezekiel, who was standing on his shoulders, into the wall.

"There not sending us anything," Cassandra noted, taking the wires from Peter and sorting them.

"Why would they?" Ezekiel asked. "We don't need it."

"And the more we do by ourselves," Peter added. "The more impressive it is."

"And the more sponsors we get," Ezekiel finished. "We're practically set."

"Until it's just the three of us left," Cassandra muttered.

Ezekiel froze. "Yeah, let's not think about that. Cause let's face it, I could totally rob both of you blind, but I would never hurt you."

"As long as you don't rob me blind, I won't hurt you either," Peter replied. "And I'll remind you, I'm almost faster than you."

"You know what we need?" Ezekiel continued, handing down more wires. "A group name."

"I'd be down for that," Peter agreed.

"Cassandra?" Ezekiel asked.

"Sure," Cassandra replied. "But only if I choose it. I don't want something like 'The Tributes of Awesomeness'."

"That could be cool," Peter stated.

"Totally," Ezekiel agreed.

"Exactly my point," Cassandra said. "How about... the Librarians?"

Peter frowned. "What's a librarian?"

But Ezekiel froze. "Librarian you said?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah... it just feels right."

"It does, doesn't it," Ezekiel agreed.

"Not really," Peter interjected. "But sure."

"No," Cassandra said. "We're already Librarians, aren't we? Except for you, Peter. No offense."

"None taken," Peter replied. "I'm fine just being Ezekiel's stepladder."

"Librarians," Ezekiel repeated. "Librarians. Cassandra, we're Librarians."

Cassandra grinned. "Librarians. I can't believe we forgot."

* * *

"So you're saying we've been forced into the games," Annabeth summarized. "But why?"

"Distraction," Percy said.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Percy explained. "There are some of the smartest people in the world - worlds? - in this arena, I bet. They needed some way to keep you distracted."

"I have smart friends at home," Moana commented. "What about them?"

"They're focused on the games too," Percy replied.

"Because we're in it," Annabeth realized. She leaned over and kissed her boyfriends cheek. "Brilliant idea, seaweed brain."

Muffin the cat meowed her agreement.

"But that doesn't change the situation, does it?" Carter questioned.

"It does, actually," Moana countered. "It means that every person in this arena is here because they're dangerous. Because they can help break the spell."

"And they all think everyone else is out to kill them," Annabeth added. "Another stroke of genius in putting us in the arena."

"It explains why so many are still alive," Tris noted.

Sadie nodded. "I bet we're all heroes where we come from."

"Except for Peter," Tris added.

Sadie frowned. "Sure. But everyone else, heroes."

"Heroes don't kill," Percy noted. "At least not often."

Carter nodded. "This makes a lot of sense. But we still have no plan."

* * *

"The maps says she should be around here somewhere," Harry said.

"With two other tributes," Miri added. "And we're injured."

"If Hermione's in trouble, we need to help her," Harry decided. "I think she's right over here. You might want to get that stone hawk out."

* * *

"He thinks we're insane now," Cassandra muttered.

Peter shook his head. "No, it's just... I'm beginning to realize the same about myself. I don't belong here."

"If we don't," Ezekiel replied. "I bet no one in here does."

Cassandra nodded. "We have to find whatever is causing this and stop it. Magic is power, focus, and effect, right? Well, where is the focus?"

"The cornucopia," Peter suggested. "It's the focus of the arena, after all."

Ezekiel nodded. "Then our plan to take the cornucopia is still on, Librarians?"

"And me," Peter added.

"Oh, you're a librarian," Ezekiel replied. "Maybe just an honorary one, but you're one."

"You're one of us now, Peter," Cassandra added. "And you're not getting away from that."

* * *

Sadie sighed. "You really think that a giant explosion of magic won't work?"

Tris shook her head. "I know that where I come from, magic isn't a thing. Maybe the same is true of other tributes."

Annabeth nodded. "And, from what I remember, we have something called the... mist, I believe. It hides magic. If that's here..."

"It would explain a lot, actually," Moana finished. "Each world needs something specific to it. Maybe something specific to each tribute even. I don't think what worked on me would on Flynn."

Annabeth nodded. "There has to be some overlap, though. Some way for us to figure out what would work for world."

"Where would we even start?" Sadie asked.

"Well, who's still in the arena?" Annabeth asked. "And what do we know about them?"

"There's me and Peter in District 1," Tris started. "From what I can remember, our world is divided by values. We're the brave. Then it's Arthur Pendragon in District 2."

"Arthur..." Carter said. "Is there any chance he could be King Arthur? He is the son of the mayor, right?"

Annabeth frowned. "Maybe..."

"Would that make Jason in eleven _the_ Jason?" Percy asked. "The original one on the Argo? The one our Jason was named after?"

"Perhaps," Annabeth replied. "Does anyone know the name of the tributes from three?"

"Wanda Maximoff," Sadie answered. "She approached me once. I don't know who the boy is."

"Wasn't his initials PP or something?" Percy asked.

"Alright," Annabeth said. "I don't recognize those names. What do we know about them?"

"Wanda's brother died in the games last year," Sadie remembered. "Maybe that means he died recently in their world. But that's all I know."

"Okay," Annabeth continued. "And then there's us in four. What about the tributes from five?" Everyone shook their head. "Six?" Annabeth sighed. "Alright. And we know who seven is, and eight is already aware. So then there's Flynn."

"He full name is Eugene Fitz-something," Moana supplied. "But he likes the name Flynn Rider better. He's a thief, and he's dating a girl named Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel," Percy repeated. "Doesn't she have like, really long hair?"

"She did," Moana confirmed. "She cut it when she moved away from her abusive mother."

"Abusive mother," Percy muttered. "I know that story... somewhere... isn't that a fairytale or something?"

"Sounds right," Annabeth agreed. "And then there's District 10."

"The boy is a great swordsman," Percy said. "I think I heard him say is name was Finn. Very quiet from what I could tell."

"What about the girl?" Annabeth asked. "I remember thinking her first name sounded like mine - Anidori, maybe?"

"She seemed really quiet too," Tris commented.

"And then there's Jason from eleven," Percy added. "He was quite... interesting. But I could totally see him as a basis of some Greek legend."

Carter frowned. "Really? Him?"

"Greek legends are surprisingly underwhelming," Annabeth explained. "At least in our world."

Carter nodded. "Then that's definitely him."

"And the girl from twelve - I remember her," Tris commented. "Miri, I believe. She's the only one smaller than me. I remember her talking a lot to the girl from five, but that's about it. Oh, and she wears her hair in pigtails all the time."

"And that's all we know?" Annabeth finished. "Well, this will be hard. Let's hope some are figuring it already themselves."

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned and darted off before either David and Megan had a chance to react.

She hugged her tribute partner Harry and then the other girl Miri before turning back to David and Megan.

"Moment of truth," Megan whispered. David nodded.

But they approached peacefully.

"Hermione says you're friends," Harry muttered.

"Not friends," Megan replied. "But we want to help. Give me your hand."

* * *

Flynn motioned for his team to stop and hide.

He peered out from behind a tree.

In front of them was a cave, and at the mouth of the cave was tall, broad tribute with a nasty-looking sword keeping guard.

"Finn," Jason mouthed. "From ten. Scary good."

Flynn nodded. "Water in cave?"

Wanda and Jason both frowned.

"Probably," Wanda mouthed.

"Could we take them?" Jason whispered. "After what happened at the river?"

"Probably not," Wanda admitted. "But I'm pretty thirsty."

"We'd need a plan," Flynn said. "But if you can hold your focus, Wanda, I think we could."

* * *

"Why'd you save me?"

Isi started at the sound of his voice. She turned to see the rescued tribute staring at her, eyes wide.

"It's a long story," Isi replied, walking towards the tribute and kneeling by his side. "My name's Isi. That's Arthur behind you, and Finn's keeping guard."

"Peter. And what do you mean by long story?"

"I think we all can get out of the games," Isi explained.

Peter scoffed. "That's not how this works."

Isi smiled and summoned a breeze. She held her hand out and let the breeze circle around it, to prove it was her summoning it.

"Things aren't always what they seem," she said. "There's another way out of this. Are you thirsty? Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please," Peter replied. "And an explanation, while you're at it."

Isi smiled. "Gladly."

* * *

Jason nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Wanda smiled. "On my count."

* * *

Miri hummed a quarrying song under her breath.

"So we're not from here?" Harry asked. "But how?"

"We don't know," Hermione admitted. "I'm not even sure where we're from."

"Mount Eskel," Miri said.

Hermione and Harry both looked at her. Megan grinned.

"I'm from Mount Eskel," Miri continued. "I'm an Eskelite. I'm a lady of the princess as well. I was the Academy Princess, in fact."

"You remember a lot more than usual," Megan noted.

Miri nodded. "It's the quarry-speak. We Eskelites... we have a certain connection to memory."

"Can you use this connection to reminder your district where you're from?" Hermione asked.

"Only the Eskelites," Miri said. "None of the lowlanders can do it. But maybe it will be enough."

* * *

 **I promise I'll be updating more** **regularly!**


	39. Chapter 40: Fire Is Catching

**There are _way_ too many characters in this. **

**(None of which I own.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

 **Fire is Catching**

Peder felt it when he was helping his father.

The memories, the real memories, of him and Miri together.

Lauren felt it, and so did Marda, as they huddled in their homes crying.

The memories of all that Miri had accomplished, back on the mountain they called home.

Katar felt it too. The memories of the fight for Academy Princess.

Britta felt it, if faintly. Holding hands with Miri while waiting for the traders to come.

All of Mount Eskel felt it. Those in the mines, those in their homes.

They were Eskelites, and it was time they remembered it.

* * *

"Don't worry too much about it."

Hercules looked up to see the tall escort for District 3 smiling down at him. He looked sinister, in a stylish green outfit and giant horns on his head.

"Jason will figure it out, and handle the awakening."

Hercules turned to see District 4's escort on the other side of him. He was definitely less imposing, wearing a bright-colored button up shirt and leopard tights.

"You just need to find out where the hidden item is," horn-head said.

"And get us away from this awful place," leopard-tights said.

Hercules nodded. "Any idea what that is?"

Both shook their heads.

"You need to find out for yourself," leopard-tights declared.

"And quickly," horn-head hissed.

"This is tiring us out," the bartender added. "We're projecting ourselves in a world that doesn't want us, so that our own world doesn't dissolve." He was a tall and buff man, with short blonde hair and an eyepatch.

"Hurry," an old man crowed from behind Hercules.

Hercules nodded. "Hurry. Okay. But no help?"

The bartender smiled. "I will help you fight your glorious battles, my dear warrior. But finding things isn't really my skill set."

"I don't help, period," leopard-tights said.

"And I will help," Horn-head said. "But you won't be able to tell it is me."

"Or he's just saying that to get thanks for something he didn't do," bartender added. "Watch out for him."

"Okay," Hercules replied. "You know what? I'm out."

"Good luck on your glorious quest!" The bartender replied. "I wish you well!"

* * *

Enna hugged Rapunzel again.

"They'll both come home," Rapunzel said. "Eugene and Finn."

"I know," Enna replied. "Are you sure you don't want to help farther?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "I have things to take care of here. But good luck. I know I probably won't, but I do hope I see you again. And maybe get a chance to see this Bayern you talk so fondly of."

"And I hope I see you again," Enna replied. "And maybe even see this magnificent Corona you'll be queen of some day."

* * *

"Twelve?" Mulan asked.

Mushu nodded his head. "Definitely. And six too."

"Shang and Steve are talking to Eve now," Mulan said. "But twelve... I don't know Olana very well, but Miri seemed nice."

"She's powerful, too, I'll tell you that," Mushu added. "It's always the quiet ones."

Mulan chuckled. "Well, I think it's time we joined our friends."

* * *

Cody sighed. "I wonder what everyone is talking about over there."

Before Abraham had a chance to respond, the bartender slammed a drink down.

"They're talking about an object in the Capital that they're trying to find," the bartender said. "It has something to do with the number twelve. Either of you have any idea what it might be?"

"Nope," Cody said.

"Sorry, no," Abraham replied.

* * *

"Weasels," Zia muttered. "Zebras."

"You're not still caught up over that, are you?" Hylla asked.

"But it's important," Zia replied. "Somehow."

* * *

"I know," Eve replied.

Steve and Shang both froze.

"You know?" Steve asked.

"Since when?" Shang demanded.

"Since my boyfriend broke into the capital and reminded me," Eve replied. "Please come in and let me introduce you."

Shang and Steve exchanged looks before following.

* * *

Minerva tapped her glass, impatient.

"Twelve is a very common number, Albus," she said. "It could be anywhere."

"That would seem to be the problem," Albus agreed.

* * *

"But why five?" Nico asked again.

"It's power," Merlin admitted. "All the power stations, they have an effect on magic. I don't know how, since electricity hasn't been invented yet where I come from, but they do."

"A lot of heat," Enna noted. "Where do you think we should head?"

Merlin muttered a spell. "That way. To the most powerful person here."

* * *

"Okay, so now that we're all caught up," Steve said. "What's the plan?"

They're secret group was getting bigger and bigger. Now, it contained Eve, Jenkins, Jacob, and Flynn from six, Hercules from eleven, Shang, Mulan, and Maui from nine and Steve and Tony from three.

"Find the artifact," Jacob said. "And figure out to how to reverse it."

"We also have this awakening to do," Hercules reminded them.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Jenkins replied. "Mr., uh..."

"Hercules. Just Hercules."

"Right," Jenkins replied. "The awakening will happen naturally."

"I beg to differ," Flynn said.

"Yes, well, I am more experienced in this matter so please don't," Jenkins replied. "The object is of the utmost importance."

"With two librarians and a guardian," Mulan said. "Two soldiers of China, whatever Maui is-"

"Demigod," Maui interrupted. "I am a demigod."

"Plus Steve," Mulan continued. "Who's obviously a soldier of some kind-"

"Avenger, actually," Steve replied.

"And so am I," Tony imputed.

"Okay, and Jenkins," Mulan continued. "Who's been so very helpful..."

"Thank you, Ms. Fa," Jenkins replied.

"This should not be a problem," Mulan finished.

"And in my experience," Tony added. "That means that this definitely will be a problem."

And that got unanimous agreement.

* * *

Merlin knocked on the small hut.

"Who's there?" Was the booming reply.

"Friends," Merlin replied. "We want to help your tributes."

The door opened, and a giant of a man appeared.

The man huffed. "There's no way to help them from here, or else I'd already be doing it."

"There is, actually," Merlin replied. "It's just, very complicated. I'm Merlin, by the way, and this is Enna and Nico."

"I'm Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. I clean the streets and everything. And if you really can help Harry and Hermione, then you should to come in. I'll put some tea on for you."

* * *

"I give up," Eric muttered.

"What?" Ten asked.

"It's these games," Eric said. "They make no sense."

"At least they're both still alive," Ten noted.

"That's what makes no sense," Eric replied. "Why do people keeping saving their lives? It's the Hunger Games!"

* * *

 **So, about Hagrid being the most powerful in District 5. He's obviously a very powerful wizard, even if we don't get to see much of it. Obviously, Dumbledore and McGonagall are more powerful, but they're in the Capital right now.**


	40. Chapter 41: Just Give These Guys A Drink

**Aaaaagh I hate having so many characters with such close names!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the following thirteen worlds represented.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

 **An Abundance of Finns, Flynns, and Peters**

Finn drew his sword. "Who's there?"

Flynn walked out of the forest casually. "Woah, woah, woah. It's just me."

Finn frowned. "Who are you?"

Flynn smiled, forcing his eyes not follow Jason as he tried to sneak close to Finn. "My name is Flynn Rider. I'm just a poor tribute, trying not to get killed."

"Then go," Finn said.

"Not quite yet," Flynn replied. "You see, I was wondering-"

Jason raised his sword, ready to attack.

But Finn was faster than any of them were ready for. He had Jason disarmed and on the ground in seconds.

"Run," he said.

"How about no," Jason replied.

Wanda waved her hands, still hidden by the trees, and Finn's body jerked and he was lifted off the ground.

"Thanks," Flynn called, stepping into the cave.

And then the hem of his pants caught fire.

He stumbled backwards, trying to put it out.

"Hot hot hot," he complained, finally managing to rip the bottom half of his pants off. "How did that happen."

"You should have ran."

Flynn looked up to see Finn's district partner smiling at him. The breeze swirled around her, as if she had control. With a jolt that he realized that she might, in fact, have control of the wind.

The breeze began to pick up around the three tributes, trapping them. It pushed Wanda out of the forest, and she let Finn go as she stumbled.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Jason yelled from the ground.

"Who are you?" Wanda called.

"My name's Isi," the girl replied. "You all look so thirsty. Would you like to come in for a drink?"

Flynn frowned. "What, you're not going to try to kill us?"

"Finn is a fine swordsman," Isi replied. "There's two more in the cave behind me. If we had ill intent, you would know it. I just want to talk."

Flynn exchanged looks with his allies. "About what?"

Isi smiled. "About getting out of here."

"What do you mean, getting out of here?" Wanda asked, taking a step forward.

"You have abilities too, don't you?" Isi asked. "The wind says as much."

"The wind speaks," Flynn muttered. "Great."

"All things speak," Isi replied. "I just happen to know the language of the wind. You," she turned to Jason. "Are blessed by the gods. And you." She turned back to Wanda. "Have powers granted to you by science."

"I can move things," Wanda admitted. "And I don't know how."

Jason just blinked.

"What about me?" Flynn asked.

Isi smiled. "The wind describes you as a traveler."

"But no unknown powers?" Flynn asked.

Isi shook her head. "No. But it does say you are thirsty. Wouldn't you like something to drink while we talk?"

"I think I would prefer powers," Flynn muttered, but followed everyone into the caves.

* * *

Arthur watched the floating rock with amazement. Peter looked just as shocked.

"I don't remember how I got it," Wanda explained. "We were just being attacked by mice-"

"By mice?" Arthur asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to experience mad mice," Flynn replied.

"I'll take your word for it," Arthur agreed.

"Can I continue now?" Wanda asked.

Arthur and Flynn both nodded.

"We were being attacked by rats," Wanda explained. "And I brought the ceiling down on us."

Arthur looked over the three newcomers. Jason he had already encountered during training, but he looked a lot more rugged now, with a makeshift eyepatch over one eye. Arthur figured he had gotten better with his sword, too, but he had always pegged the other tribute as non-aggressive.

Everything about Flynn screamed thief, but he seemed really interested in the idea of escaping the arena. He obviously wanted his allies to survive, at least, without having to sacrifice himself.

Wanda was an enigma. But she was also the most interested in the conversation. Arthur decided that was a good sign.

"So about this escaping the arena," Flynn said.

Isi sighed. "That's a complicated topic. You see, we're not supposed to be here."

Flynn nodded. "I know. That's why I want out."

"She's not talking about the arena," Peter replied. "She means here as in Panem."

"You're crazy," Flynn replied.

"No," Jason said. "I think I know what she means. You said I was blessed by the gods, right? I know I've heard that before."

"It's just the way the wind sees you," Isi replied. "Tell me, Flynn, haven't you ever felt like you belong somewhere else?"

"Yes," Flynn admitted. "Preferably on an island that I own, surrounded by enormous piles of money."

Arthur could've sworn even the cave itself rolled its eyes.

"What about your obsession with magical hair?" Wanda asked.

"Magical hair?" Arthur repeated.

Flynn frowned. "I can't really explain that. I guess... I saw it in a dream once? I mean, Rapunzel used have really long hair, and I mean really long hair, and it used to be this gorgeous color of gold, and-"

Flynn's eyes blurred, lost in memory.

"There you go," Isi said.

"I guess I know what you mean too," Wanda admitted. "I keep thinking I'm locked up in a cell somewhere. I don't understand it."

"Alright, so say what you're saying is true," Flynn said. "What do we do about it?"

"I need to find Peter," Wanda declared.

"Hi," said Peter.

"Not you," Wanda replied. "Peter Parker. My district partner."

"Oh, no no no," Peter replied. "I met him briefly. Never again."

Arthur frowned. "Had problems, did you?"

"I... am just not doing that again," Peter answered.

"Besides," Jason interrupted. "I think we should head for the cornucopia. If there's something causing this in the arena, it's there."

Isi shook her head. "We were effected before we ever came into contact to cornucopia. If there's something causing this, it's not here."

"Something in the districts?" Wanda suggested.

"No," Flynn replied. "I bet it was in the Capitol, and it was somehow broadcasting it out to us. Which means we need someone who understands technology. I say we find Parker."

"I agree with Jason," Peter argued. "The cornucopia is the center of everything in the games. We should try that first."

"I agree too," Arthur added. "At least it's a place to start."

"Then we should do both," Isi decided. "Split up. There's enough of us. Why don't me, Wanda and Flynn find Peter and the rest of you try the cornucopia."

Finn frowned. "I should go with you."

Isi sighed. "No. You're an amazing swordsman, Finn. They need you."

"And we could use you too," Arthur added.

Isi shook her head. "I'm not a warrior, Arthur. I've never been. I'd rather be on the diplomacy side."

"Personally, I like the arrangement," Jason said. "All four of us have at least trained with swords, and we could survive a battle fine."

"You could barely take one unarmed boy," Wanda reminded him.

"Maybe," Jason admitted.

"But we," Arthur interjected. "Are actually good swordsmen. We will have no problem defending ourselves when it comes down to it."

"So is it a plan?" Isi asked.

"I think it's a plan," Arthur agreed. "Let's leave at first light."

"First light?" Peter asked. "You mean sunrise."

Arthur sighed. "Sure. Just be ready to go."

* * *

 **Bonus points if you know what song was referenced in this story!**


	41. Chapter 42: The Final Puzzles Pieces

**Getting close to the end of this story**

 **Disclaimer: still not mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

 **The Final Puzzle Pieces**

Hermione watched the sun set through the trees.

"We can't stay in the woods if we want to reach other tributes," Harry stated.

"I need some way for my powers to work without having to touch every tribute," Megan agreed.

"There's always the cornucopia," David said.

"How are we supposed to get to the cornucopia?" Miri asked. "Aren't there careers there?"

David and Megan exchanged looks.

"Annabeth and Tris should be able to help us," David explained. "We met them briefly. They know what Megan can do."

"And they won't try to kill us on sight?" Harry asked.

"Probably not," David replied.

"Probably," Harry repeated. "That's reassuring."

"It's the Hunger Games, Harry," Hermione said. "Everyone assumes everyone is going to kill them, and a good percentage of those people will."

"Let's just hope this gives us another option than a fight to the death," Miri muttered.

"I have a feeling it will," Megan replied.

* * *

"You could help more, you know," Thor said, leaning down on bar.

"I barely have enough strength to bring us here as it is, brother," Loki replied. "What more do you want?"

"How about an in on the games?" Thor suggested.

Loki pinched his nose. "Do you know how - you know what? Never mind."

"Loki, listen," Thor replied. "You heard the announcers as well as I did. Everyone's heading to the cornucopia. This will either end in a fight to the death, where only one person remains, and it will a thousand times harder to reverse the magic. Or, all the tributes will band together finally, and then we need someone there who can make sure that when the game makers inevitably decide to execute them, they aren't actually executed."

Loki nodded. "Okay, you have a point. Just one thing..."

"You should do this," Thor replied. "Because if you don't, our universe will disintegrate and we will all die."

"Good point," Loki admitted.

Thor leaned in closer. "And because I know where Steven Strange and Bruce Banner ended up in District 3."

Loki's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Not if you help, no," Thor replied.

Loki huffed. "Fine."

* * *

Octavian August, as head gamemaker, was totally allowed to leave during an all-nighter and grab a coffee.

It would be a crazy night, trying to figure out how best to set up the meet-up tomorrow so that the tributes would actually fight each other.

He was walking through an empty hallway back to the main drafting room when the whole world went black.

* * *

"Steve?" Eve greeted. "Tony?"

"Our escort disappeared," Steve explained, handing Eve a piece of paper and walking into the living room. "But he left us a note."

Eve opened the piece of paper. "If you're planning on doing something, do it tonight."

"You think it might have something to with all the plans to attack the cornucopia?" Jacob suggested. He, Flynn, and Jenkins were enjoying an extravagant dessert at the dinner table.

"What else?" Steve replied.

"We should get everyone-" Eve began, just as he elevator beeped again.

"We're here," Mulan said as she, Shang, and Maui exited the lift.

"Haven't seen Hercules anywhere though," Maui added.

"So what's the problem?" Shang asked. Eve passed him the note and he read it aloud.

"It's from the District 3 escort," Eve explained.

"We should talk to the other mentors," Mulan said. "Maybe convince them to help us."

"I can talk to Talone," Shang suggested. "Me and him have always gotten along."

"I think I'll talk to Gwaine," Eve stated. "I have a feeling his world shares some similarities with ours."

"I want to talk to Zia and Hylla," Mulan added. "They've been acting weird too."

"I can handle the two from one," Steve said. "And the two from eight."

"That leaves me the scary old ladies, right?" Tony said. "Minerva and Olana?"

"I can handle Ms. McGonagall," Jenkins interjected. "I think you'd be better off using your technological prowess to keep the security cameras that are sure to be hiding all over the place here off of our backs."

"And I have a couple of escorts I would like to question," Maui added.

"Meanwhile," Flynn said. "Me and Jacob will begin our search for the artifact that is causing this. Unfortunately, we have no idea what that will be, but I think we'll manage."

"Alright," Eve finished. "You know what to do. Now do it."

* * *

 **Wish me good luck on finals!**


	42. Chapter 43: Betting Night Party

**We'll get back to the games soon enough.**

 **Disclaimer: at this point, I'll just say that the stuff that makes sense isn't mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

 **Betting Night Party**

"You know your first year of being a mentor sucks."

Ten turned from his drink to see Steve Rogers standing behind him.

Ten immediately rolled his eyes. "I don't need your pity."

"How about my advice?" Steve sat down in the chair next to Ten.

Behind them was pure commotion. Eric had called it a betting night party, where sponsors swarmed the official Hunger Games bar the night before a huge event - usually the final battle or a feast.

Tonight it was happening before 24 tributes stormed the cornucopia.

"And what would your advice be?" Ten asked.

"That feeling deep down that something isn't right? Listen to it."

* * *

"I tried that. It didn't work."

"That's because those memories are fake," Eve said. "Yes, they're based on who we are and what we would actually do, but there's parts of that that have been manipulated so we'd be complacent."

Gwaine perked up. "Really?"

"Really," Eve confirmed.

"Alright then," Gwaine said. "What do you want me to do?"

Eve grinned.

* * *

Tony was all alone. And that's how he liked it.

He brought out his latest prototype from under his bed, hooked it up to his TV screen, and began his work.

"Alright, Jenkins," Tony muttered as he worked. "You want the Capitol off our backs? All you had to do was ask."

* * *

"You're crazy," Hylla replied.

"I'm not," Mulan said. "Trust me, this isn't where we are supposed to be. Don't you feel that?"

"I do," Zia admitted.

"You have?" Hylla asked.

Zia nodded. "Weasels and Zebras. Ra came to me, and he needs our help." Zia looked Hylla in the eye. "Don't tell me you haven't felt it."

Hylla sighed and looked at her hands. "My stylist during the games, CC, said to me not to trust what I was seeing. But after she died I... I guess I put it from my mind. But you're right, Zia. I've felt it." She turned to Mulan. "What do you want us to do?"

* * *

"Hello, Jenkins," Minerva greeted.

"Ms. McGonagall," Jenkins replied. "Would you sit and have some tea with me?"

"Of course," Minerva answered.

Jenkins took her hand and led her to an isolated table in the back of the room. He poured tea for both of them and offered Minerva some sweets.

"No thank you," Minerva replied.

"Are you sure?" Jenkins asked. "They are quite delicious."

"No, the tea will do," Minerva confirmed. Jenkins handed her her tea, and Minerva took a sip.

"I was wondering," Jenkins said. "That map you sent your tributes, it's very interesting."

Minerva smiled. "Oh, that was just a piece of parchment." At least, that's all they showed on screen.

"Really?" Jenkins asked. "It seemed a lot more sophisticated than that. Tell me, do you know exactly how Mr. Potter and Ms. Laurendaughter were able to find Ms. Granger using it?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Would you believe me if I told you it was magic?"

"Only if I thought you meant it," Jenkins replied.

"Then I assume you are aware of our circumstance?" Minerva asked, placing her cup of tea back on the table.

"Very aware," Jenkins confirmed. "But it wasn't until I saw that parchment that I realized you were too."

"Albus had to convince me," Minerva admitted. "Oh, to think I forgot all of it. Well, I guess even the best wizards and witches have some spells they can't resist."

"Mortal ones, at least," Jenkins replied. "That parchment is a remarkable piece of magic, though, at least by my world's standards."

"And by ours," Minerva said. "Mr. Potter's dad created the map - the original one, at least. Albus was able to reproduce the magic from there."

"Ah," Jenkins replied. "A whole family of powerful wizards. What a grand idea."

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Minerva said. "In fact, I'd say the Weasleys are ten times as bad. Trust me, that is a family that would give you nightmares. But I highly doubt that's what you wanted to talk to me about."

"No, of course not." Jenkins took another bite out of the sweets. "We're searching for the source of the spell - the artifact, as we call it in my world. I was wondering if you had any ideas."

"That depends," Minerva replied. "What do you know about it?"

"Well, that it's very powerful," Jenkins said. "And that it probably has something to do with the number twelve, for the twelve worlds it's trapped."

"But wouldn't it be the number thirteen?" Minerva questioned. "Wouldn't this world that we're in need to be represented as well?"

"That's a good point," Jenkins replied. "And greatly narrows down our search."

"Perhaps I should search with you," Minerva suggested.

"Perhaps," Jenkins answered. "But unfortunately, both you and I are stuck here."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Not necessarily."

* * *

"Thirteen?" Jacob repeated.

"Of course!" Flynn replied. "Why didn't we think of it before?"

"Because you didn't ask me," Minerva replied, giving them what could only be described as a professor-ly look.

They were standing in an abandoned alleyway behind a bedazzled clock tower, completely unnoticed by anybody. It had been a surprise when Minerva and Jenkins had appeared with a "pop" behind them.

"Thirteen..." Jacob muttered. "Thirteen, thirteen, thirteen. Where would we find the number thirteen?"

"There did used to be thirteen districts here," Jenkins noted.

"Yes, but the thirteen needs to be represented somewhere," Flynn argued.

"The Capitol," Jacob realized. "That makes thirteen. Twelve districts and the Capitol."

"Glad to see your boys can do simple math, Jenkins," Minerva commented.

"It's not just the math," Jacob replied. "It's the way it's situated. Twelve outlying districts are our twelve worlds, and the center - the Capitol - is this world."

"Yes, but where would we find a symbolic representation of this?" Jenkins questioned. "Or, more specifically, how can we tell which symbolic representation of this is the artifact?"

"Don't you have some way of testing for magic?" Minerva asked.

"Normally, yes," Jenkins replied. "But we have no way of accessing that now."

"Well, it has to be somewhere near the person who had cast the spell," Jacob stated.

"Except that there's no way to tell who that is," Minerva pointed out.

"Except for the fact the reapings were rigged," Flynn noted. "And a spell that powerful would have been undone by the manual rigging of the reapings, theoretically, so-"

"So it would have had to be done manually," Jacob finished. "So it has to be someone who has access to the reapings."

"But not someone whose life depends on the success of the reapings," Minerva added. "Because these games are anything but successful."

"So maybe a janitor of some kind?" Flynn suggested.

"Either way, the artifact is probably close to where the gamemakers work," Jacob said.

"And I can get us to there," Minerva supplied. "If you have some way of not getting caught once we're there."

Jacob and Flynn both nodded.

"We have a little white magic up our sleeves," Flynn explained.

"Alright." Minerva held out her arm. "Grab on." Flynn and Jacob both did.

"Can you tele- sorry, apparate four people at once?" Jenkins asked.

"Most can't," Minerva replied. "But I pride myself on being an expert apparater."

Jenkins sighed and grabbed her arm.

* * *

"Lord Ra," Zia called.

"Ah, Zia," the old man replied. "Have you finally figured out where you really belong?"

Zia nodded. "I follow your path. I help lead the 21st nome. And I am ready to take on that duty again."

The old man touched Zia's shoulders. "Then take it on, my dear. Reawaken the path of the gods."

* * *

"No idea at all?" Steve asked.

Cody shook his head. "None."

But Abraham hesitated. "There is one thing I have - my tribute token - that I never knew where it came from."

"Your pendant for the faithful," Cody remembered. "You always thought someone would come and free the districts."

Abraham nodded. "The more I think about it, the more it seems... off."

"Faithful," Cody repeated. "I almost feel it too. Not just freedom but that someone in power would do it. Ridiculous either way."

"Epics," Abraham muttered. "That an epic would turn good. That was it."

Cody frowned. "What's an epic?"

"Don't you remember?" Abraham asked. "Epics. Steelheart. Firefight. Limelight. Calamity.

"I..." Cody blinked. "Almost."

"Sounds like you're almost there," Steve said. "Just keep pushing."

* * *

"I bet you're all wondering why I brought you here together," Maui said.

"I'm honestly more curious as to where Loki and Bast are," Jeanine, the escort for District 1, replied. Everyone else nodded.

"I told you they were unreliable," Cenred, District 2's escort, muttered.

"No one asked you," Jeanine replied.

"Right," Maui said. "Everyone, focus."

He did a mental check of everyone who was there. Jeanine from 1, dressed classy in blue. Cenred from two, who honestly looked more like a victor than an escort. Dionysus from 4, with an outfit that made Maui's eyes hurt. Albus from 5, with long grey hair, a long grey beard, and a light blue robe over his clothes. James from 6, in a black suit with an extravagant tie. Regalia from 8, dressed like a businesswoman with a scarf around her neck. Ariel, Maui's personal escort, in her usual short purple dressed that showed off the green tattoos on her legs. Selia from 10, made up like a princess that a unicorn had barfed on. Parsiphae from 11, in a long blue sleeveless dress and lots of ribbon hanging from her hair. And Sisela from 12, with her usual barf-yellow dress.

"Okay, raise your hand if you actually care about your tributes," Maui said.

Albus and Ariel both raised their hands. James sighed and half raised his.

"Eve keeps telling me I should care," he explained. "Rather tiresome, I think."

"Put your hand down," Maui told him. His hand went down.

And then, Dionysus, king of indifference, put his hand up.

"If you tell anyone, I will turn you into a dolphin," he declared.

"Already got that covered, but thanks," Maui replied. "Alright, you three stay. The rest of you can go back to being miserable excuses for human beings. Shoo."

* * *

"Captain."

Talone turned, and he didn't know why.

"Are you talking to me?" Talone asked.

Shang nodded. "I wanted to test a theory. You're a military captain, aren't you?"

Talone frowned. "I'm a victor, same as you."

"No you're not, and you know it," Shang replied.

Talone sighed. "I want to say I do, but..."

"Tell me, you're close to one of your tributes, right?" Shang asked. "Anidori, wasn't it?"

"Ani was the daughter of my escort," Talone said.

Shang frowned. "But wouldn't that mean-"

"That's she's originally originally from the Capitol," Talone finished. "She and Selia were best friends growing up, but Selia, she always had a problem with jealousy. When Ani's mother said Ani would follow in her footstep, Selia rebelled. She convinced both Ani and her mom to take her on their next trip to District 10, and convinced the peacekeepers who came with them that Ani had stolen something. She ran, and took shelter in District 10, and has been the goose girl there ever since."

"So she's from the Capitol," Shang muttered. "Makes sense, with the hair."

Talone frowned. "With the hair?"

Shang nodded. "She's the only blonde in the entire district. In fact, I bet that's why she covers her hair all the time. I've never seen someone from District 10 before with anything but dark hair. Except for you, of course."

"I'm not from the Capitol," Talone replied. "If that's what you're implying."

"Then where are you from?"

* * *

"Running away never fixes problems, Hercules."

Hercules turned to see Mulan's three groupies heading to him.

"That's right," the short one agreed. "You have to stand up and punch it in the face."

"Did Mulan send you?" Hercules asked.

"Maybe," the most normal looking one replied.

"She's worried about you," the biggest added.

"Well, tell her not to be," Hercules grumbled. "I'm no help."

"If there's one thing Mulan has taught us," the middle one said. "It's that everyone can help."

* * *

Olana sighed. "Jenkins must've been distracted. He never talked to me."

Eve frowned. "Jenkins disappeared, so I guess so. But now you're caught up."

"I am," Olana agreed. "So now what?"

* * *

 **Almost to the end...**


	43. Chapter 44: The MorningNight Before

**I feel like I haven't updating this story all year!**

 **Disclaimer: I now realize there a 16 properties in here, counting Mulan/Tangled/Moana as three, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus as two separate. Don't own any of them now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

 **The Night/Morning Before**

Megan touched Miri's knee, and it was better.

"How did you do that?" Miri asked.

Megan shook her head. "I'm not sure."

* * *

Peder quarryspoke a memory. Miri standing before the king, telling him off bravely.

He got a response. An old game they used to play - run rabbit run.

The message was clear - it was time to talk to the king. Time for the lowlanders to realize where they were from.

* * *

Jason yawned and peaked out of the cave. "Technically, when is first light?"

"When you first see the sun's light," Flynn replied. He was already packed and ready to go.

"So... soon?" Jason asked.

"I'd say so," Flynn agreed.

* * *

When Hercules came back to his floor, Pasiphae was staring at the TV screen.

"I care more about him then you think."

* * *

Isi sighed and grabbed Finn's arm.

"I will be fine, Finn," Isi said. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," Finn replied.

"Finn," Isi repeated.

Finn nodded. "I know."

Isi nodded, let go of his arm, and went to join her group.

* * *

"I wish I could've been more help," Hagrid said.

"Thanks," Merlin replied. "But we need to go. We've spent too much time here."

Hagrid nodded, and the three teenagers walked out of the safety of the hut.

"Where to next?" Merlin asked.

"Three," Enna declared. "If Isi is going to meet up with this Peter person, then I want to know more."

* * *

Moana woke up Sadie.

"What? I already did my watch," Sadie complained.

"I know," Moana replied. "But I feel like something's coming."

* * *

"Mushu said seven and eight have awoken," Mulan told Shang.

"So who does that leave?" Shang asked.

"One, two, three, four, five, and eleven," Mulan answered. "Still half."

"Then we're halfway there."

* * *

"No," David argued. "I'm pretty sure Limelight was a good guy."

"No, I distinctly remember Limelight trying to kill us," Megan replied. "Killing us means bad, knees."

David smirked. "Knees? Haven't heard you call me that in a long time."

"Sparks, you're annoying."

* * *

Tia sighed. "I really could use a soda."

Prof frowned. "A what?

* * *

Sadie nodded. "I feel it too. Wake the others."

* * *

Zia raised the wooden stick and focused.

And accidentally set her dress on fire.

* * *

They divided their weapons.

Two knives, three devices each.

"I hope it's enough," Cassandra muttered.

"It is," Ezekiel said. "The cornucopia will be ours."

* * *

"I got nothing." Jacob said, walking back into the lobby.

"Me neither," Flynn added, jumping down from the stairwell.

"Or us," Jenkins finished, as he and Minerva walked into the lobby.

Jacob hissed and smacked his hand against the wall. "It's not here either, is it?"

"Patience, Mr. Stone," Minerva chided.

"I know, I know," Jacob replied. "I just - it won't be long before everyone begins moving towards the cornucopia, and we're not any closer."

"And the only thing we can do about it, Mr. Stone," Jenkins replied. "Is to keep searching."

* * *

"Alright," Hermione said, readjusting her jacket again. "Let's go."

"Don't be so nervous," Megan scolded. "We're not going to be fighting anyone."

* * *

Hagrid watched as the three teenagers disappeared, wishing he could have been more help.

He just had to hope that they could save Harry and Hermione without him.

* * *

Percy was itching to uncap Riptide.

But no, he forced himself to stick with his regular sword. It was unbalanced, but he wasn't about to bring out the celestial bronze against other tributes.

Besides, it would probably just go through them, since many were no doubt mortal.

* * *

Nico knocked on the door. It creaked open by an inch.

"Who are you?" The man on the other side of the door asked.

"My name is Nico di Angelo," Nico replied. "This is Merlin and Enna. We've come to talk to you about the games."

The door creaked open another inch, and Nico was met with piercing eyes. "What about the games?"

"We're trying to get them home," Nico explained.

"Nico, you said your name was," the man replied. "Tell me, what district are you from?"

"District 4," Nico answered. "And Merlin is from two, and Enna from ten."

"Four," the man repeated. "Stay here for a minute."

He closed the door, leaving the three teenagers on his doorstep.

"He's definitely powerful," Merlin noted.

"He's hot," Enna added.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you in a relationship?"

Enna scowled. "I meant temperature wise. Lots of heat around him - maybe a result of the magic."

The door creaked open again. "Tell me, Nico, do you have a sister?"

Nico swallowed and looked down. "I did. Her name was Bianca. She died in the games - no, sorry, she died on a quest. Sometimes even I get the memories confused."

The man frowned. "Do you, perhaps, have another sister?"

"I... have a half sister," Nico replied. "Hazel. Hazel Levesque."

The man nodded and opened the door all the way. "Come in, then."

Nico frowned. "What?"

"Your sister's been on my list of powerful beings for a while," the man explained. "Which means you must also know what's going on."

"But how-"

The man held up a finger. "There will be times for questions later. Come."

"Just one thing. We don't actually know your name."

"Strange. Doctor Strange."

* * *

"First light," Isi muttered. "Are we all ready to go?"

Wanda and Flynn both nodded.

"Let's go," Wanda said.

And with that, they trudged off.

* * *

"Part of my job of protecting Earth," Strange explained. "Includes knowing what's going on in different universes. Including yours."

"What about ours?" Enna asked.

"You, I assume, are from a different time as well as a different world," Strange explained. "And Merlin here... well, I have several Merlins I'm watching out for, but not you. Not yet."

"And Hazel is the person you recognize from my world?" Nico asked.

"Universe," Strange corrected. "Worlds can be different things. Worlds is the correct word, however, for the different districts - but I deal with universes, which is much more concrete. For instance, District 4 and District 7 are the same universe, as are District 10 and District 12. District 9, while the same world, is made up of several different universes. And from your universe, I know of Hazel, Percy, Sadie and Carter, and, of course, Lester Papadopoulos."

"Who?" Nico asked.

"Ah, you must not have gotten to that yet," Strange said. "Of course, keep track of is all I do. My universe and it's worlds gives me enough headaches as is."

"So can you help us?" Enna asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. As is, I'm the only one who can smoothly transition between universes."

"Only one of two," Nico corrected. "I can."

"You can?" Merlin asked.

Nico nodded. "Not much point, though. Everything is falling apart there."

"As I was saying, I've been studying all of our material on such spells. Perhaps it would be beneficial for some of you to look them over."

"I would like to," Merlin said.

"Not me," Enna added. "I'm not much help in that section."

Strange nodded. "Then I'll take Merlin, and the two of you can continue your quest."

"I can make you a charm that will help," Merlin stated.

Nico hesitated. "I'd prefer there be three."

"Then perhaps your sister?" Strange suggested.

"I'd love to meet this Hazel," Enna added.

* * *

Arthur was impressed when everyone was ready at first light.

"We'll be at the cornucopia in no time," Arthur said.

"Yeah, it's just across this giant forest," Peter replied.

Arthur slapped his shoulder. "Don't be so pessimistic. Focus on the goal. Let's go."

* * *

Gauis sighed and closed the book, having read it for the third time. What had his ward gotten into?

* * *

Tris watched the first rays of sun appear.

"Today will be interesting," she muttered. She shook her head. "Or maybe Moana's nervousness is just getting to me."

* * *

"Something defining," Four muttered. "What defines a world like mine?"

* * *

"Today, the games have finally gotten interesting! Right now, three different parties are setting up their attack on the cornucopia. Who will prevail? Who will perish? We are about to find out!"

* * *

 **Alright, here we go!**


	44. Chapter 45: Battle for the Cornucopia

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it's not mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

 **Battle For The Cornucopia**

Ezekiel held up three fingers.

3.

2.

1.

As a team, they rushed the cornucopia.

"Hey! Those are the tributes that attacked me!" Someone yelled.

All six tributes already in the cornucopia turned. Two unsheathed swords, one a dagger, one grabbed throwing knives, one held a wooden staff, and one raised a metal javelin.

"Throwing knives might be a problem," Peter noted.

"Leave them for me," Cassandra replied.

The first throwing knife, and Cassandra used one of her one knives to deflect it. The second, and Peter was forced to duck. They were on the steps before the other tribute got a chance to throw a third.

Ezekiel tossed his device, and the six were all blown back.

The three librarians drew their knives.

"Listen, we don't want to fight," Ezekiel started. "But we need the cornucopia."

"And you won't get it without a fight," the girl with the javelin replied, standing up.

* * *

"That's them," Peter hissed. "The ones who attacked me."

"We need to distract those six," Arthur said. "Give Wanda a way to get Parker's attention without getting him killed. On a count of three. One. Two. Three!"

The four men charged, yelling as they did so.

"Where did they come from?" Someone yelled. All six turned towards the incoming men.

* * *

"They're providing a distraction," Isi said. "Get them out of there, Wanda."

Wanda nodded and lifted her hands. She summoned her powers, lifted Peter and his allies off the ground, and brought them back towards them.

"Parker!" Wanda yelled. "I want to talk to you!"

* * *

Percy slammed into one of the tributes. Finn, he believed his name was. Tall and broad, he was a good swordsman.

Percy swung his sword, and Finn blocked. Again, and again.

Finn stabbed forward, Percy stepped back. He moved forward and tried his favorite maneuver, and Finn countered effortlessly.

And so, back and forth they begin to parry.

* * *

Annabeth, Moana, and Sadie all tackled the tribute in the lead - Sadie with her wooden staff, Moana with a fancy javelin she had retrieved from the stash of weapons, and Annabeth with a dagger.

Sadie attacked first, swiping with her staff, and the other tribute blocked and pushed her off. Moana stabbed at him, but he knocked her javelin away.

He slashed at Annabeth, and she caught his sword with her dagger. She pushed his sword away.

"Impressive," he said. "I've never met anyone who can do that with a dagger."

Annabeth grinned. "Now you have."

* * *

"Peter!" Tris yelled, running instantly for him.

Peter raised his sword. "Stiff."

Tris didn't bother with any weaponry. She just smacked him right across the face.

Peter stumbled back, but recovered and raised his sword.

"What?" Tris asked. "Too scared to face me evenly?"

"Never," Peter replied, and tossed his sword away. He raised his fists, and Tris did the same.

* * *

"You?" Carter asked, staring at his opponent. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm better than I let on," Jason replied. "You just need to hope that you can say the same."

Carter raised his sword. "I can, actually."

* * *

"Wanda?" Peter asked when he was finally dropped onto the pavement.

"We need to talk," Wanda repeated. Behind her was Flynn - Flynn, of all people - and another tribute who had her hair wrapped in a piece of black cloth.

"Who are you people?" Ezekiel asked.

"My name's Wanda. This Flynn and Isi."

"We just want to talk," Isi said.

"Great," Ezekiel replied. "Hi. I'm Ezekiel. How was your day? Mine could've used a little less weird women picking me up. Alright, we've talked. Bye."

Ezekiel got up and tried to walked off, and his pant caught fire.

"I'm sorry," Isi said. "I didn't make myself clear. We will talk with you."

The fire went out, and Ezekiel raised his hands. "You know what?! I'm down for talking."

"What do you want?" Peter questioned.

"We don't belong here," Wanda started.

Peter blinked. "We know."

Wanda frowned. "I'm not just talking about the arena."

"We know," Cassandra repeated. "We're all from different worlds - we've figured that out already."

"So were you attacking the cornucopia because you wanted to inspect it for magic?" Flynn asked.

"Yes." All three librarians answered.

"Okay," Isi replied. "Because that's our allies up there, doing the same thing for the same reason. Makes me wonder if the tributes already up there are aware as well."

Cassandra frowned. "Perhaps. It would make sense. After all, careers often don't make alliances out of their three districts."

"Fortunately," Peter said. "I think we have a way of getting their attention."

"I think our way is better," Wanda replied.

* * *

Finn and Percy had backed up to the cornucopia, neither making much leeway in the battle for dominance.

"You're quite the swordsman," Percy noted.

Finn didn't respond, just kept attacking.

Percy gritted his teeth. "Don't talk much, do you?"

* * *

Arthur was not having a fun time fending off three very vicious women.

Blonde hair was tremendous with her dagger, though Arthur still had the advantage of a superior weapon.

Brown hair was fairly decent with her javelin as well, and she had the most force behind every blow.

Striped hair wasn't very good, but she had ferocity that made up for it. Arthur was having a very hard time fending her off.

Still, he managed to inch his way up the steps, and was just at the edge of the pavilion.

And then blonde hair placed a good hit at the same time brown hair hit strong, and Arthur found himself falling down the steps

* * *

Peter rolled up on top of Tris and raised his fist to punch her.

She kicked up, kneeing him in the gut, and headbutted him in the nose.

She pushed him off, and Peter stumbled down a few stairs.

Tris stood up, using one of the posts of the pavilion to steady hair, and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

Peter stood up as well, determined not to beaten.

* * *

"Okay, fine," Carter admitted, the back of his heels touching the edge of the pavilion. "You have improved. Happy now?"

"Not until you surrender," Jason replied.

* * *

"Let's wait it out," Megan decided.

Harry nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." Hermione and Miri both nodded.

"We could always-"

Megan put her hand over David's mouth.

"Whatever you were about to say, knees, is a horrible idea."

* * *

Isi summoned the biggest gust of wind she could.

The fighting ceased instantly, and all the tributes crouched down as the gust blew through.

When it was over, all of her allies instantly looked towards Isi. Their opponents followed their eyes.

Cassandra stepped out from behind Isi, Ezekiel right behind her.

"We're what we call librarians," Cassandra announced, gesturing to herself and Ezekiel. Ezekiel pulled Peter out next to them as well. "That makes us experts of what is going on - and I think we all know what is going on."

Isi scanned everyone's faces, and saw that her prediction was true.

"So we need to know where the magic is coming from," Cassandra continued.

"It's not coming from the cornucopia, if that's why you attacked." A girl with blonde, curly hair and stormy gray eyes stepped up. "We already checked."

"But would you have recognized it if it was magic?" Cassandra challenged.

"I would have," the girl replied confidently. "My name's Annabeth. I'm a daughter of Athena - I know what I'm doing too."

"And I find it completely unfair that you two remember so much," one of the four swordsmen muttered.

"Athena," Cassandra repeated. "You do have her eyes - from legend says, at least. I trust you."

"As do I," Isi agreed.

"And who are you?" Annabeth questioned.

"Isi." She titled her head as a breeze passed by. "The rest have decided to join us."

She turned and saw the other five remaining tributes running up towards them.

"Sorry," the fastest one said - the one with a lightning bolt on his forehead. "We didn't want to miss anything important."

"Glad you could come," Isi replied.

"Now, we don't have much time before the gamemakers get really, really mad," Cassandra said. "So-"

"Who put you in charge?" One of the girls, the one from eight, asked.

"I'm a librarian," Cassandra replied.

The girl blinked. "Alright then. Continue."

Isi gave Cassandra a look. _Magic?_

Cassandra glanced at her quickly. _Later._

"We need to know if anything in the arena is magical," Cassandra continued. "Anything. At all."

No one spoke up.

"Then whatever is causing this must be out there," Cassandra reasoned. "Which means-"

And that was when the world went black.

* * *

 **Stay in tune for the last chapter!**


	45. Chapter 46: What Happens Next

**Last chapter! I have a sequel planned, and will post a note/epilogue when that goes up - which may be a while, because this story is taking up too much of my time as is. Or it could be next week, because I am really enjoying writing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds represented in this story. Just the messy plot and some snide comments.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

 **What Happens Next**

Tris groaned as she woke up. She checked her surroundings.

She was in a cell. A clean cell, but a cell none the less.

"Where are we?" She asked. She could see out into a hallway, where other cells were lined up.

Someone moved in the cell across from her. "Stiff? Is that you?"

"Peter?" Tris asked.

"Whose Peter and what's he doing in my chambers?" Someone groaned.

"That sounds like Arthur," Peter observed. "Arthur, is that you?"

"Yes," Arthur confirmed. "Why am I in a cell again?"

"Again?" Tris asked.

"Why am I in a cell again?" Another voice added.

"Who is that?" Tris questioned.

"Wanda," was the reply.

"Oh, so we're probably all stuck in here," Peter muttered. "Great."

Tris sighed and laid back against the wall. Now what?

* * *

As far as cells go, this one took the cake.

With most of his real memories, Arthur had lots of cells to compare it to. Most notably, Camelot's.

"Hey, don't we have like two brilliant thieves with us?" Arthur called out.

"Working on it," someone replied. "Shouldn't be long."

"Don't bother," said a new voice.

* * *

Peter frowned. "Loki? What are you doing here?"

"Who's Loki?" Someone asked.

"Our escort!" Peter called back.

"Our being who?"

"District 3," Peter answered.

"Yes, it's me," Loki replied, finally coming in view. "I've decided to help you all not get executed, by having holograms of you being executed instead."

"I assume you want a thank you?" Someone croaked.

"Not at all," Loki replied. "I just want you all to help me stop my world - and therefore, me - from being destroyed."

* * *

Percy raised an eyebrow. "A god - are you a god? Whatever - asking for my help? Why does this seem familiar?"

"Percy," Annabeth groaned. "He has us locked in cages. You could try being nice."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Loki replied. "I understand the struggle of keeping your mouth shut. Could never really manage it myself. Now, where was I?"

* * *

"Talking about us saving the world - well, worlds," Harry supplied. "Which isn't new to us, either."

"It's not new to any of you," Loki replied. "That's why you are here."

"It's new to me," someone called.

"Well, some of you may have been taken in the beginning of your adventures," Loki replied. "But you are here, because whoever used this spell was scared that you might try to stop them."

"Which is what we're going to end up doing anyways," Harry finished.

"Well, if you're going to get in trouble for it," Loki replied. "Why not do it anyways?"

* * *

"I'm down for saving the world - sorry, worlds - again," Ezekiel replied, still inspecting the bars of his cell. "It's what we do. We're librarians."

"That sounds just as annoying as Avengers," Loki said. "But I'll ignore it because you're a good thief and I like you."

"Everyone likes Ezekiel Jones."

* * *

"So what do we need to do?" Megan asked.

"A lot of things," Loki replied. "You, specifically - learn to use your powers. And your boyfriend - we need his organization skills."

"You're going to be sorry you asked for them," Megan warned.

* * *

"So when do we get out of these cages?" Moana asked.

"Soon, my dear," Loki answered. "I have to explain how we're going to disguise you."

"Well then, explain it," Moana replied. "I don't like being here."

Loki held out a bunch of lockets. "With these."

* * *

"So who are you in this?" Isi asked, taking one of the lockets.

"Someone who doesn't want to dissolve," Loki replied.

"Outside of that," Isi asked.

"Oh, I'm applauded by the world," Loki replied.

"Aren't you that guy-" One of the District 3 tributes started.

"No, I am not!"

* * *

"The guy who did what?" Jason asked.

"Definitely not attack the Earth," Loki replied. "I am a big sweetheart, after all."

"Uh huh."

* * *

"So when do we start?" Miri asked.

Loki grinned. "Now."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next extreme messy story featuring the above and _even more characters_ because I literally have no control left. **


	46. Epilogue

**The sequel is posted under the name _Just A Story About The Escape From Panem!_ Also, I might go back and do some editing on this story - I've learned so much while writing this, and also there's a few mistakes I've caught that I need to fix. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

"So where does that leave us?" Morgana asked. "Friend or foe?"

Morguase sighed. "This spell will affect us as much as Uther or Arthur. We need to destroy it."

"Tell me, sister," Morgana said. "You told me that someone was trying to undo it, someone more powerful than us. Should we try to find this person?"

"And if it turns out it's an enemy in the real world?" Morguase questioned.

"And if that's not how it turns out?" Morgana countered.

Morguase smiled. "You have a point. Whoever is fighting this is powerful, we should be able to track the spell."

* * *

 **Go check out _Just A Story About The Escape From Panem_ to see what happens next!**


	47. Deleted Chapter: Parade Outfits

_**Edit 4/5/19**_ **Here's the deleted chapter…**

 **I don't know why, but I've always enjoyed coming up with parade outfits and interview outfits...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything owned by someone else. All rights and lefts to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Parade Outfits Without the Actual Parade**

Miri spun in the mirror.

"You know, coal doesn't actually turn into pearls," she told her stylist. "It turns into diamonds. I read it in a book once."

Even so, the dress was beautiful. It was solid black, and ran from Miri's wrists down to her ankles, with only a couple of pearls sewed in at random places. Her hair was braided on top of her head, in a style she nor Marda could have ever managed. Usually, District 12's parade outfit was just a coal miner's outfit, but this year their stylist had made them the coal itself.

"I'll keep that in mind," her stylist absent-mindedly replied.

* * *

"Really?" Jason asked. "An apple?"

"Red looks good on you," the stylist replied.

"Yeah, but did you need to make it so… round?"

* * *

It had been a while since Isi had seen that girl staring back at her in the mirror.

She wasn't originally from District 10, but her life before felt like a dream. She was used to looking in the mirror and seeing the work-weary, usually dirt-covered face of the goose girl.

So when she looked in the mirror and saw something closer to her old self, she was shocked.

The dress was gorgeous, though. The fabric was colored like a goose, and her hair was up in a metallic gray hair wrap with a goose-feather pin holding it up. Isi wondered if she could keep the pin as her token - neither she nor any of her friends had much in the way of materials, but she liked the feather as a reminder of who she was.

* * *

"It's a shame, really," Flynn stated, smoothing down his wheat-colored shirt. "You get the best looking tribute in all the games, but not a good district to work with. I feel for you, honestly."

* * *

Megan couldn't remember the last time she had felt clean. Sure, she came from one of the richer families in District 8, and eight itself was a cleaner district, but even so no one was Capitol-level clean.

It almost made the stuff, ugly, supposedly-a-sewing-pin-though-no-one-even-uses-that-anymore outfit she was forced into worth it.

* * *

Sadie grinned at the mirror. She wasn't a tree, which was a relief. Instead, she was supposedly an axe - long brown dress with huge black shoulders. But what she really liked were the black stripes that were now running through her hair.

* * *

"What does this have to do with trains?" Cassandra asked, making a face at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's a train track, dear," the stylist cooed.

Cassandra turned in the mirror, but she couldn't make out the train track. The dress was straight down - not tight-to-the-body straight down, but literally just straight down - and maybe the ugliest color of gray she had seen. Usually, she loved to dress up, but this was just ridiculous.

* * *

Hermione had honestly never seen her hair tamed. She hadn't even known it was possible. Her mother had tried to tame it when she was growing up, and she had tried a few times when a nicer occasion arrived, but it had never worked.

The dress was a bright yellow - maybe a spark? - with two Pom-Pom looking things in her hair. She didn't literally glow, but the dress would definitely show as the parade darkened.

The shoes, on the other hand, ruined the outfit for her. She could barely stand up in them.

* * *

Annabeth fidgeted uncormfortably with the neck of her dress. The dress was supposed to be a fishing net, but Annabeth thought she looked more like that crazy woman her cousin had warned her about.

* * *

Wanda wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to be. Whatever it was, it was solid black - head to fingers to toes. Even the make-up was black, and Wanda could barely make out her face in the mirror.

But at least she looked a little scary.

* * *

Arthur had never seen the point of the parade. He definitely didn't see the point of his ridiculous outfit.

* * *

The outfit was ugly, but Tris was still impressed.

It didn't dwarf her, like she was afraid it would. She was the second smallest tribute - the girl from twelve being just a little shorter than her - and she didn't want to be underestimated due to her height. So she had been scared that the parade outfit would make her look small and weak.

But if anything, it made her look taller than she was.

* * *

 **As for positions (escorts, mentors, etc...) nobody else came up. So, instead, some background information to this version of the** _ **Hunger Games -**_ **what the past "victors" for each "Hunger Games" are, in order of newest to oldest:**

 **Ten (Four) -** _ **Divergent**_

 **Eric -** _ **Divergent**_

 **Gwaine -** _ **Merlin**_

 **Zia -** _ **The Kane Chronicles**_

 **Clarisse -** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

 **Leon -** _ **Merlin**_

 **Mulan -** _ **Disney**_

 **Cody -** _ **The Reckoners Series**_

 **Will -** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

 **Shang -** _ **Disney**_

 **Abraham -** _ **The Reckoners Series**_

 **Morgana -** _ **Merlin**_

 **Dakota -** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

 **Morgause -** _ **Merlin**_

 **Octavian -** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

 **Steve (Captain America) -** _ **Marvel**_

 **Hylla -** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

 **Eve (Col. Baird) -** _ **The Librarians**_

 **Olana -** _ **The Princess Academy**_

 **Maui -** _ **Disney**_

 **Agravaine -** _ **Merlin**_

 **Tristan (as in Arthur's uncle) -** _ **Merlin**_

 **Tristan (as in Isolde's partner) -** _ **Merlin**_

 **Isolde -** _ **Merlin**_

 **Tony (Iron Man) -** _ **Marvel**_

 **Talone -** _ **The Books of Bayern**_

 **Hercules -** _ **Atlantis**_

 **Minerva (Professor McGonagall) -** _ **Harry Potter**_

 **Jenkins -** _ **The Librarians**_

 ***It should be noted that for the sake of this story, when I say** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **or District 4, that includes** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **characters and** _ **Magnus Chase and the Asgardian**_ **characters.**


End file.
